Dominant Romance (Traducción en Español)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: Kurt y Blaine están juntos pero no todo es perfecto, mientras Karofsky se esta preguntando si se puede convertir a alguien que te odia en su esclavo sexual. Esta es una retorcida historia protagonizada por Klaine, Kurofsky y Blainamiah-Blaine & Jeremiah. Historia original de YaDiva TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

_**N/A: Esta es la retorcida historia de un extraño Klaine, un semi-oscuro y retorcido Kurofsky y una muy AU Blainamiah- Blaine y Jeremiah. Sí, Yo lo invente. Háganme saber si los ha visto nombrados de una mejor forma.**_

_**Seré honesta, no estoy 100% segura a donde voy así que los reviews son definitivamente bienvenidos.**_

_**Esta historia es Rated M por lenguaje y sexo gay- algo abusivo. Si estos temas te molestan, NO LEAS.**_

_**N/T: Bueno pues les traigo una historia mas de YaDiva en lo personal una de mis favoritas, esta traducción es autorizada, espero que les guste, es la primera vez que hago esto de traducir generalmente solo leo pero creo que estas historias valen la pena ser traducidas. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sin más los dejo que disfruten, cualquier error háganme saber recuerden que soy nueva en esto así que probablemente encuentren mas de uno lol.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1- Can't Fight This Feeling

OV Karofsky

Primero, yo solo quería violar a Kurt Hummel. No pude evitarlo. Cada vez que lo veía usando esos malditos pantalones ajustados, yo solo quería ir y meterle mi polla en su culo. Lo imaginaba gritando, rogándome que parara… o tal vez rogándome por más. También tenía muchas imágenes en mi cabeza de él dándome una mamada y yo le devolvería el favor. Mis fantasías me estaban volviendo loco.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en joder a la mierda de Hummel, más quería… bueno… más. No quería solo golpear y dejarlo. Yo quería que el culo gay de Hummel me perteneciera. Quería ser capaz de tomarlo donde y cuando yo quisiera. Y más importante, Yo quería que él me quiera. Lo quería para vivir entre el miedo de no hacer lo que yo quería y el deseo de hacer lo que yo quería.

El problema, claro es que Hummel me odiaba tanto como yo odiaba, aun amarlo. Supongo no podría culparlo. He pasado gran parte del año pasado al pequeño gilipollas a los casilleros, arrojándo slushies en su cara y arruinando esos jodidos trajes que usaba, Pero, mis sentimientos han cambiado. Algo así. Ahora, quería mas que solo el gusto de ver la mirada de conmoción en su cara cuando lo empujaba. Yo queria el gusto de ver el miedo en su cara mientras llevaba mi pene a su garganta. Pero al mismo tiempo, yo quería que el quiera que lleve mi pene a su garganta.

¿Cómo jodidos es eso?

Yo tenía que encontrar la forma de traerlo hacia mí sin disolver por completo el miedo. Yo lo quería asustado. Solo lo necesitaba asustado aun… confiando. Ahora, eso es una combinación jodida. No tenía idea de cómo haré funcionar esto.

Hasta que el Sr. Handel lo hizo todo posible.

Frank Handel era uno de los maestros que odiaba más que alguno otro. Él era joven, dedicado e idealista. Él creía toda la mierda sobre maestros entusiastas haciendo diferencia en la vida de sus estudiantes. Había dejado de trabajar en una perra rica escuela privada para venir a McKinley a enseñar Historia. Era un molesto idiota pero, sin saberlo, hizo una fantástica jodida diferencia en mi vida.

Todo comenzó con una tarea. Un proyecto de 12 semanas en la Revolución Americana. ¿Enserio? ¿Quién dio una mierda sobre algo que paso hace un millón de años? Todos tenían que trabajar con un compañero para escribir un informe y diseñar una presentación de 20 minutos. Tal tarea de mierda. Yo estaba mirando alrededor para ver con quien del grupo podría hacer equipo, cuando Handel anuncia que estaríamos trabajando en pares alfabéticos. Alguna mierda sobre alejarnos de trabajar siempre con las mismas personas, blah, blah, blah.

Hummel

Karofsky

Culo maricón y yo somos compañeros.

Puedo ver a Hummel tenso frente a mí. El mariquita estaba molesto. El momento que la campana sonó, Hummel se levanto al escritorio de Handel lanzando un ataque de perra.

"Usted no entiende Sr. Handel. Usted no estuvo aquí el año pasado. No sabe sobre nuestro… historial. Pregúntele a el Sr. Schuester. Él le dirá. No puede ponerme con Karofsky. No puede."

"Mira Kurt. Entiendo si tú y David no se agradan pero, esa no es una excusa…"

"! Esto no tiene nada que ver con que no me agrade alguien ¡ ¡Él me amenazo con matarme el año pasado¡"

"En serio Kurt. No estoy interesado en tus dramas. Guárdalos para tus presentaciones del Glee Club. Además, No me gusta su tono de voz o su falta de respeto. Tú y David son compañeros. Punto"

Culo maricón quedo echando humo. Me acerqué

"Kurt, estoy seguro que tu y yo lo haremos muy bien en nuestro proyecto. Estoy esperando por trabajar contigo."

"¿Ves?" dijo el Sr. Handel, sondo triunfante y esa mierda. "Kurt, te sugiero que mires esta oportunidad para enmendar lo que supuestamente hubo el año pasado"

Kurt volteo en sus talones y salió del salón. Seguí detrás de él. Dios, ese trasero… tan jodidamente hermoso.

Cuando él llego a su casillero, volteo hacia mí.

"Está bien, escucha. Yo haré todo el proyecto. No me importa. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Solo… escribiré tu parte y puedes leerlo el día de la presentación."

Yo sonreí "Eso es muy generoso de tu parte pero, no lo creo. Creelo o no, mis calificaciones son muy importantes para mi. Tengo que mantener un cierto promedio de calificaciones para permanecer en el equipo. Haremos el proyecto juntos."

"No quiero trabajar contigo. No te quiero cerca de mi."

Me moví más cerca a él. A pesar de su valiente charla. Pude oler el miedo en él. Era delicioso. Y, él olía realmente bien… como el color rosa.

"Bueno, Hummel. Yo no creo que tengas muchas opciones. Tengo ganas de trabajar contigo."

Caminé afuera. Jodido idiota. Esta va a ser divertido.

* * *

Bueno espero que me dejen sus Reviews. No se que días estaré actualizando pero es probable que sea mas de 2 veces a la semana :3 lo que es no tener vida social lol. Saludos


	2. Hate on me

_**Bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo gracias a los Reviews que recibí tratare de mejorar los juro :D y gracias por los concejos, como dicen es difícil traducir, mas difícil de lo que pensé lol pero, con la practica y el tiempo se mejora.**_

_**Traducción autorizada por YaDiva. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

Capitulo 2- Hate On Me

VO Kurt

No lo podía creer.

En serio no lo podía creer.

El Sr. Handel estaba siendo completamente irrazonable. Estaba tan acelerado. Tire mi bandeja de comida con más fuerza de lo que pretendía.

"Whoa, Kurt" dijo Mercedes. "No es la culpa de la mesa."

"Lo siento, solo no puedo creer esta mierda."

"Mira Kurt, solo dile a tu papá sobre esto en la noche. Él vendrá aquí, a la oficina de Figgins, amenazando con incendiar el lugar antes de que el pueda decir ¡Miren otra canción de Journey!"

"Lo sé, es solo que… en serio no quiero molestar a mi papá. " Desde el ataque al corazón de mi papá, estuve tratando muy duro de mantener su paz mental y su nivel de estrés bajo. No lo quería preocupándose por mí. Él estaba tan feliz con Carol y la nueva vida que habían creado juntos. Simplemente no me siento como para destrozar la alegría con otro, Kurt inspirado drama escolar.

Mercedes me regaño. "Kurt, tu papa jamás te consideraría una molestia. Solo dile y él se encargara de esto. Nadie te culpara por no querer trabajar con Karofsky."

Pero, decidí no decirle a mi papá. No iba a causarle más estrés. Además, Karofky en realidad no me ha molestado este año. Ocasionalmente, lo encuentro mirándome pero, no podía recordar la última vez que me empujo y no ha habido slushies.

2 días después, Karofsky estaba esperándome en mi casillero, antes del primer periodo.

"Buenos días, Kurt."

"¿Sí?" respondí fríamente.

"¿Por qué no nos encontramos después de la escuela para empezar a planear nuestro reporte?"

Lo mire detenidamente. ¿Estaba bromeando?

"No lo creo…"

"Mira Kurt, tenemos que empezar. No quiero esperar hasta el último minuto. Te lo dije, tengo que mantener un cierto promedio de calificaciones para permanecer en el equipo."

"Bueno…" En realidad no sabía que decir. ¿Quién es este Karofsky? Todo dispuesto a hacer los trabajos escolares.

"Bien. Te veré en la librería después de la escuela."

Karofsky negó con la cabeza."De hecho, estaba pensando que deberíamos trabajar en esto en la librería principal de la ciudad. Mejor sección de investigación."

Está bien. Estaba claramente en un universo alterno. ¿Cómo sabría Karofky la clasificación de las bibliotecas de investigación? Estaba sorprendido que incluso supiera que había una biblioteca principal. Mi mente estaba sospechosa. ¿Era una táctica para sacarme de la escuela con el fin de batirme sin sentido? De hecho, creo que probablemente estaría mejor en la biblioteca principal. Más gente por ahí que en realidad podría responder a mis gritos de auxilio. En la escuela, la gente ni siquiera miraría en mi dirección.

"Está bien. Ten encontraré ahí cerca de las 4:00 pm."

"Ok, te veo entonces Kurt."

Permanecí en mi casillero, viéndole caminar por el pasillo.

¿Quién era?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegué a la Biblioteca Central de Lima, exactamente a las 4:00 pm. Pude ver a Karofsky esperándome. No podía creer que de hecho estaba haciendo esto.

"Hola Kurt." Él estaba sonriéndome. ¿Qué demonios?

"Hola."

"Vamos, conseguí una de esas salas de estudio privado por la parte posterior de la biblioteca en la sección de Historia."

Deje de caminar. De repente, esto no parecía como una buena idea.

Él se detuvo y volteo a mí. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ahora, me sentí tonto. Había un montón de gente cerca. ¿Qué pensaba yo que iba a suceder? En una biblioteca pública de todos los lugares.

"Um, nada." Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Lo seguí hasta el extremo posterior de la sección de historia. A lo largo de la pared del fondo había varias pequeñas salas de estudio, cada uno con una mesa y cuatros sillas. Entramos en la última de la derecha. Empujo la puerta pero no la cerro por completo. Me relaje ligeramente.

"Uh, Yo pensé que es posible que necesites un refrigerio antes de comenzar. Note que no comes mucho en el almuerzo. Así que, compre un poco de algo. No estaba exactamente seguro de que te gusta." Procedió a sacar una botella de agua Perrier y un paquete de Twizzlers.

Agua Perrier y Twizzlers.

Yo amo, amo, amo el agua Perrier y los Twizzlers. No se puede mejorar el número de bajas calorías. Lo observe.

"¿Esto está bien?" Él pregunto.

"Um… si, esto está bien. Gracias."

"Ok. Bueno, empecemos. ¿Cuál piensas que debería ser nuestro tema?"

Por las siguientes cuatro horas, pensamos juntos en temas, buscamos ideas en google e hicimos una lista de los que nos gustaron lo que realmente quería decir, los que pensamos serían más fáciles de cubrir. Cuando terminamos y guardamos todo, me levante para irme.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí?" De repente estaba consciente de lo cerca que estaba de mi. Él olía… bien. Masculino. Estaba mirando directo a mis ojos y por alguna razón, yo no pude retirar la mirada.

"¿Me haces un favor?"

"¿Qué?"

"Desde ahora, llámame David o Dave. No Karofsky."

"Uh. E-Esta bien."

Se deslizó por delante de mí, a pocos centímetros de tocarme y salió por la puerta.

¿Por qué me sentí un poco sin aire?

Como maneje a casa, intenté comprender lo que había pasado. ¿Agua Perrier y Twizzlers? ¿Cómo supo que eran mis aperitivos favoritos? Pero, más importante, ¿Qué era ese cambio repentino en su conducta? Aun aterrador y espeluznante pero menos… amenazante. Y ¿Desde cuándo olía a algo diferente a vestidores?

Estaba encerrado en mis pensamientos cuando "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga lleno el carro. Miré a mi teléfono. Blaine.

"Hola."

"Hola precioso, ¿Qué haces?"

"Manejando a casa." No le había dicho a Blaine acerca de Karofsky siendo mi compañero de proyecto. Sin embargo, otra persona que no quería que se preocupara.

"Te extrañe hoy."

"Yo también te extrañe." Y lo había extrañado. Lo extraño todos los días. Tanto.

"Me alegra oírlo"

Platicamos hasta que llegue a casa y estaba en mi habitación. De hecho Blaine platicaba. Yo solo escuchaba. Finalmente me forcé a interrumpir. Podría escucharlo seguir y seguir. Esa voz era tan malditamente sexy, incluso cuando solo hablaba sobre su día. Blaine podría leer el diccionario y lo encontraría cautivador.

"Tengo tarea así que, mejor me voy."

"Ok. ¿Siguen los planes para el Sábado? ¿Mi casa? ¿Todo el día?"

"Claro."

"Está bien. Buenas noches precioso."

El Sábado iba a ser épico. Los padres de Blaine se irían temprano para algo de una extravagancia de golf todo el día. No estarían en casa hasta tarde por lo que Blaine y yo planeamos pasar todo el día en su casa, haciendo absolutamente nada… y todo si pudiera ayudarlo. Blaine era bien cuidado, sigiloso, talentoso, atractivo y… ardiente. Y la calentura estaba comenzando a llegar a mí. Quería más que besos apasionados. Quería llegar a segunda base. Tercera base. ¿Había cuarta base? Como sea. Definitivamente estaba listo para más. El Sábado, tendríamos horas de tiempo a solas y estaba determinado a seducir a mi novio.

Como me acomode en la cama, mis pensamientos vagaron de vuelta a Karofsky. David. Realmente había olido bien…

* * *

**_Melisa360: Si es curioso ver historias de Kurt y Karofsky y aunque no es mi pareja favorita, esta autora es genial._**

**_acm2099: Gracias por tus concejos los tomare muy en cuenta leeré todo varias veces para tratar de hacerlo mejor. No soy mucho de Kurofsky pero me gusto y decidí pedir permiso para traducirla y si es muy difícil, bueno gracias por los concejos de nuevo tratare de hacerlo mejor._**

**_Gabriela Cruz: Es interesante, esta autora es una excelente escritora :D_**

**_Bueno nos leemos el Jueves tal vez Viernes aun no se :D saludos_**


	3. What I Did for Love

_**Hey un capitulo mas de esta historia y regresamos con el punto de vista de David :3 aveces me hace pensar que es dulce y después me quedo "WTF" lol bueno los dejo disfrutar del capitulo que es un poco mas corto que los anteriores.**_

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me ón autorizada por YaDiva._**

* * *

Capitulo 3- What I Did for Love

VO Karofsky

Kurt se había visto positivamente delicioso durante nuestra sesión de estudio. Mirándolo comer esos Twizzlers era pura tortura. Él tenía ese hábito de lamer el final antes de que en realidad lo pusiera en su boca. Tan. Jodidamente. Caliente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en él lamiendo mi pene y luego deslizándolo en su boca. Lo que daría por cambiar lugares con esos Twizzlers.

Ser lindo con Kurt no era difícil. No era difícil porque tenía una meta en mi mente y realmente quería alcanzar mi meta: Kurt, atado a en la cama conmigo encima de él. Eso estaba destinado. Si tenía que jugar lindo antes de que pudiera jugar sucio, entonces está bien.

Al día siguiente, ya estaba en mi asiento cuando Kurt entro. ¿Qué demonios estaba usando?

"Hola Kurt."

"Hola David."

Me llamo David. Bien. Se dio la vuelta.

"Entonces, vamos a aprobar nuestro tema después de la clase. Luego, tal vez podemos hacer un poco de trabajo individual y nos vemos en una o dos semanas."

Oh, no. No estaba esperando una semana para reunirme con él de nuevo. Era demasiado tiempo.

"Una vez tengamos nuestro tema, ¿No crees que deberíamos reunirnos para decidir quién va a investigar qué?"

Él parecía pensativo. "Bueno… Supongo. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos de nuevo?"

Salvado "¿Qué tal hoy? Lo sé es Viernes pero, si decidimos quien hace que, podemos trabajar en cosas este fin de semana. ¿4:00 pm. Librería Principal?"

"Está bien"

Handel nos dio luz verde para nuestra primera opción. Nos enfocaríamos en 1778- 1780: La batalla de Monmouth, la captura de Savannah y el asedio de Charleston.

Yo me iba a enfocar en el asedio y captura de Kurt Hummel.

Deje la escuela al momento en que la campana sonó. Tuve que recoger el bocadillo de Kurt para hoy. Galletas Snackwell. En realidad quería verlo comer Twizzlers otra vez pero, también quería mantenerlo en sus dedos del pie, sorprendido por mi atención y conocimiento de sus necesidades. Me siento como un total idiota comprando las galletas. Quiero decir, ¿En serio, Snackwells? ¿El maricón nunca ha oído hablar de Oreos? Sin embargo no es tan raro como me sentí comprando la lujosa agua de culo. A Kurt le gustaban algunos bocadillos súper maricas. Había aprendido de sus bocadillos favoritos por Hudson, balbuceando durante la práctica y en los vestidores. El chico era una fuente de información, la mayoría valía la pena pero, las joyas sobre Kurt siempre fueron un regalo del cielo.

Lo vi parar justo a las 4:00 pm. Lo esperé afuera porque me gusta verlo caminar hasta mí. Él era tan esbelto y sexy. Estúpido marica. ¿No sabía que los hombres no caminan así? Sin embargo, amo la forma en que camina.

"Hola."

"Hola David. Sabes… no tienes que esperarme afuera. Puedo entrar y encontrarte."

"No me importa." Sostuve la puerta abierta para él.

Una vez que estábamos adentro, saque las galletas. Su cara se ilumino.

"¡Oh! Wow. Me encantan estas. Gracias."

"No hay problema"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras comía una galleta. No podía apartar mis ojos de su boca. "Sabes David, en realidad no tienes que traerme aperitivos cada vez que nos encontramos."

"No me importa."

"Bueno, al menos déjame traer el aperitivo la próxima vez. Dime que te gusta."

Oh, Kurt.

Vas a hacer un delicioso aperitivo para mí.

Uno que disfrutare una y otra vez.

"Me gustan los brownies."

* * *

_**Como dije es algo corto jeje bueno dejen sus Reviews si quieren **_

_**Melisa360: Si voy a estar actualizando seguido una veces por semana :D que bueno que te gusto espero que te guste este también.**_

_**acm2099: Gracias en serio tome en cuenta tu concejo y espero seguir mejorando. Bueno pues como dije no soy mucho de esta pareja pero un día me pasare por tu perfil y leeré tus historias,que por lo que dices se oyen interesantes.**_

_**Nos leemos el Sábado o Domingo. Saludos.**_


	4. Don't You Want Me

_**N/A:Las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes.**_

_**N/T: Les traigo el 4º capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4- Don't You Want Me

VO Kurt

El Sábado llegó, brillante y soleado. Los padres de Blaine se supone se irían a las 8:00 am. Así que planee llegar a su casa, no más tarde de las 10:00 am. Quería tanto tiempo con él como pudiera tener.

Toque el timbre de la puerta de la cocina exactamente a las 10:05 am. Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta, deje de respirar. Su cabello estaba mojado y podía ver pequeños ríos de agua deslizándose por su cara. Sus normalmente, súper gelificados risos estaban libres y desordenados. Él estaba usando jeans y sin camisa. Contuve mi aliento. Se ve tan jodidamente sexy pero, ni siquiera notó el efecto que él estaba teniendo en mí.

"¡Hey Kurt! Pasa. Acabo de salir de la regadera. Necesito agarrar una camisa." Y desapareció por las escaleras.

No, en realidad no necesitaba agarrar una camisa. Podría quedarse así todo el día. Me quede quieto, tratando de calmar mi respiración. ¿Las 10:10 de la mañana era muy temprano para empezar a seducir a alguien?

Bajó saltando las escaleras y llego a la cocina usando una playera blanca. En serio necesito trabajar con el guardarropa del chico. "¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?" Estaba aun parado en la puerta, solo mirándolo. "¡Oh,si, Si, claro! Buenos días." Me acerque a él y lo bese. Correspondió el beso, pero rápidamente se aparto de mí.

"¿Desayunaste? ¿Quieres algo de café?"

"No, estoy bien."

"Genial, entonces vamos arriba. Quiero tacar algo para ti. Wes me mando esta gran canción anoche y estamos pensando en usarla para las regionales. Probablemente no debería compartir esto contigo pero, valoro tu opinión."

Lo seguí arriba. Le dio reproducir en su reproductor de CD y la música llenó la habitación. Comenzó haciendo un pequeño baile, cantando siguiendo la canción. Lo mire hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Me moví hasta él y deslice mis abrazos por sus caderas y lo besé. Me beso de vuelta pero trato de separarse. Esta vez lo sostuve y seguí besándolo. Sabe tan dulce. Moví mis manos suavemente arriba de su espalda y debajo de nuevo. Después de unos momentos, moví mis manos pasando sus caderas hasta su trasero. De repente se alejo de mí.

"Kurt," dejo escapar una pequeña risa, "um, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Le sonreí. "Estoy besando al chico más hermoso en el mundo." Parecía avergonzado.

"¿Qué pensante de la canción?" ¿Canción? ¿Qué canción? Oh.

"Um, Estuvo bien." Me acerque a él de nuevo. Retrocedió.

¿Qué demonios?

Se sentó en la cama, mirando ligeramente incomodo. "Bueno, ¿Piensas que sería una buena canción para las regionales?" Me uní a él en la cama. "Seguro." Estiré la mano y acarició un rizo en la frente. "Adoro cuando tu cabello esta suelto. Te ves tan… ardiente."

Se puso de pie de repente y comenzó a jugar con el reproductor de CD. ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿Por qué esto siempre luce más fácil en las películas? Me levante y me coloque detrás de él, pasando mis brazos por su cadera y acarició su cuello. Huele tan bien. Se volteo y gentilmente me aparto.

"Kurt, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba comenzando a irritarme.

"¿Por qué estas todo sobre mi esta mañana?" Sus palabras se sintieron como una bofetada a mi cara. Me aleje de él, de repente sintiéndome tonto. Mi rostro se sentía enrojecido.

"Solo quería estar… más cerca de ti. Te he extrañado." ¿Por qué tendría que explicar esto?

"Nosotros estamos cerca Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo." ¿Mejor amigo?

"Pensé que era tu novio". Estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de pánico. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Blaine suspiro. "Tú _eres_ mi novio." Miró al piso. "Mira Kurt. En serio me preocupo por ti. Eres mi novio y mi mejor amigo y adoro nuestra relación. No arruinemos las cosas."

"¿A qué te refieres con arruinar las cosas?" No dijo nada. Tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la cama para sentarme junto a él.

"Escucha Kurt. Creo que eres precioso, talentoso, inteligente y amo pasar tiempo y estar contigo. Tú eres como, todo lo que quiero en un novio. Me haces feliz. No necesito nada más."

"Pero," Empecé lento, "¿No quieres más?"

"¿Más qué?"

¿En serio? ¿Me va a hacer que lo explique?

"Más… abrazos… contacto… intimidad."

"oh." Miro el piso. "No en verdad"

De pronto, me sentí mal. Tal vez él no estaba listo para esto. Tal vez me estaba moviendo muy rápido.

"Blaine, lo siento. No quise presionarte. Es solo que, hemos estado juntos por… meses y mientras absolutamente adoro besarte, quería avanzar un poco. Lo siento."

Se mantuvo viendo el piso. Finalmente voltea a verme. "Kurt, por favor no te tomes esto a mal pero… no tengo esos sentimientos por ti."

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy sexualmente atraído hacia ti." Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Me levante. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"Blaine, estoy confundido. ¿Me estás diciendo que de repente no eres gay?"

"No, claro que no." Me regreso a la cama. "Solo digo que no quiero hacer… cosas sexuales contigo. Te quiero en todos los demás aspectos. Simplemente no sexual. Al menos no ahora."

Mi cabeza estaba adormecida y mis pensamientos se sentían como si estuvieran tratando de forzar su saluda. "Entonces… ¿Quieres que sea tu novio pero no quieres una… relación física?"

"Sí, exacto."

"Blaine eso no tiene sentido."

"Por supuesto que lo tiene. Todos siempre dicen que el sexo arruina una relación. De esta manera, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso."

¿Quién dice eso? Estaba sintiéndome perdido y confundido. "Blaine, no tenemos que tener sexo. Quiero decir, sería bueno… estaba esperando un poco en que pudiéramos llegar ahí… algún día pero no ahora. Sin embargo, ¿No quieres hacer… otras cosas?"

"No"

Bien, demonios.

"Escucha Kurt. Quiero estar contigo. En serio, en serio quiero. Es solo que no quiero tener intimidad contigo."

Podía sentir físicamente una grieta en el corazón y mi autoestima se desplomaba al suelo. Mi novio estaba diciéndome que no me encontraba sexualmente atractivo. Podía sentir las lagrimas a punto de salir pero estaba determinado en no llorar. Ya me sentía un patético, tonto poco atractivo.

"Así que, ¿Lo que estás diciendo, es que tú en realidad no quieres ser mi novio. Solo mi mejor amigo?"

"No," Blaine sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, "eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Nosotros seguimos siendo novios. Novios que tienen una relación casta y de celibato."

¿Casta? ¿Celibato? ¿Qué chico adolescente usa esas palabras? No sabía que decir. Sentí que necesitaba salir de ahí. Podía sentir la devastación mezclado con total vergüenza trepando sobre mí, hacerse cargo y no quería ahogarme en frente de él.

"Está bien." Me pongo de pie. "Me voy"

"¡No! Kurt, no te vayas. Por favor. Lo siento. No quería herir tus sentimientos. Estaba tratando de ser honesto. Por favor, no te vayas. ¡Aun quiero pasar el día contigo! ¿Por favor? Nada ha cambiado Kurt, honestamente. Aun quiero que estemos juntos."

Físicamente, No me fui pero mentalmente estaba ido por el resto del día. Me sentí tan desalentado. Blaine, sin embargo, parecía incluso más feliz que antes. Hablo sin parar de música, películas, espectáculos que él quería que fuéramos a ver a Cincinnati y siguió y siguió. Medio escuche pero él ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Mi cabeza era una bruma confusa de la depresión y decepción.

Mi novio no me quería.

En realidad no me quiere, de la manera que yo lo quería.

¿Qué clase de relación es esta?

¿Qué está mal conmigo?

VO Blaine

Hubiera sabido que este día llegaría pero, todavía no estaba preparado. Es solo que no sabía cómo explicar las cosas sin revelar mucho o, más importante, sin herir los sentimientos de Kurt. Aun así, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, había herido sus sentimientos. Me sentí horrible. Pude ver el dolor en su rostro pero, no supe que decir para hacerlo desaparecer. No pude darle lo que él quería. Me encanta estar con Kurt. Quiero nuestra relación. Es que sexualmente… yo ya estaba prometido a otro.

Marqué el número.

"Hola Blaine."

"Hola"

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día con tu novio?"

"Estuvo bien. Nos divertimos."

Silencio. ¿Iba a hacerme suplicar? Él sabía porque le estaba llamando.

"Mis padres no estarán en casa por otro par de horas…"

Él se rió. Odie sonar tan desesperado.

"Asumo que quieres que vaya."

"Sí."

"¿Sí qué, Blaine?"

"¿Qué tanto quieres que vaya?"

Me iba a hacer rogar. No me importo. Lo necesitaba.

"Realmente mucho. ¿Por favor?"

Silencio.

"Por favor Jeremiah. Seré un buen chico si vienes. Por favor ven a verme. ¿Por favor?"

"Estaré ahí en 30 minutos."

* * *

**_Bueno este fue el capitulo por fin sabemos de Jeremiah. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Melisa360: Jajaja si un poco, disculpa no es una vez a la semana no se en que pensaba con una veces por semana, creo que no tengo vida social lol y pues espero seguir viéndote por aquí._**

**_acm2099: Si es un poco de ese Karofsky malo pero también muestra un poco su lado bueno. Si mi pareja favorita es Klaine y generalmente solo leo de ellos, rara vez leo de otros creo que aparte de ellos solo he leído Bram, Seblaine, Finchel y Kurtbastian, pero decidí leer y traducir esta historia porque en serio me gusto, me llamo la atención esta trama Kurtofsky, aunque ya tenia tiempo pensando en leer sobre ellos nunca lo había echo y la autora es genial de hecho la conozco por 2 de sus historias Klaine._**

**_Bueno dejen sus Reviews si quieren nos leemos el Lunes bye._**


	5. I'm Slave 4 U

_**Hey ya va a terminar el Lunes y les traigo un capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva**_

* * *

Capitulo 5- I'm Slave 4 U

VO Blaine

Conocí a Jeremiah en un lluvioso Sábado por la noche. Estaba dando vueltas por el GAP, viendo nada en particular, pero cada que levantaba la vista, podía atraparlo mirándome fijamente. Primero, pensé que me estaba viendo para asegurarse que no fuera un ladrón pero luego vi la lujuria en sus ojos. Finalmente decidí comprar un par de calcetas y una camisa. Como la chica del mostrador llamó mis compras, él se levanto contra el mostrador de atrás, observando todos de mis movimientos. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, mi teléfono sonó. Mamá. Para cuando termine de hablar con ella. Él había desaparecido.

Había dado vueltas por el centro comercial hasta la hora de cerrar. No fue hasta que llegue a mi auto que me di cuenta que no tenía mi celular. Iba a esperar hasta al día siguiente para regresar y volver sobre mis pasos, cuando recordé la llamada en la tienda GAP. Estaba seguro que lo deje ahí. Me dirigí a la tienda justo a tiempo para encontrar algunos empleados yéndose. Les explique la situación y me dejaron entrar, apuntando hacia al chico detrás del mostrador. Estaba a cargo de al final cerrar. Él me podía ayudar.

Jeremiah estaba de espaldas a mí, como me acerqué al mostrador. Volteó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Estaba sosteniendo mi teléfono. Él era solo unos centímetros más alto que yo con el cabello rubio ligeramente largo. Lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos. Tenía esos penetrantes, brillantes ojos verdes. Una vez que los mirabas, no podrías alejarte.

"Estaba esperando a que regresaras por esto."

Me miro de arriba abajo y lamio sus labios. Tomo mi celular y muy cuidadosamente lo deslizo por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Se recargo de nuevo en el mostrador, con los pies y el ancho de los brazos de los hombros y me miro directamente a los ojos.

"Ven por tu teléfono."

El tiempo que viva, nunca, nunca seré capaz de explicarlo.

Lentamente caminé alrededor del mostrador y me pare frente a él. Miré sus ojos. Sin apartar mi mirada, me agaché y desabroché sus pantalones. Entonces me arrodillé delante de él y saqué mi teléfono.

Y luego se la mame. Largo, profundo y suave.

Cuando se vino, me lo trague.

Me incorpore y mire sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el orgasmo. Lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Me miraba distraídamente.

"Sabía que tú eras el indicado en el momento en que entraste por la puerta"

Y así comenzó mi extraña, adictiva relación con Jeremiah Johansen.

Trabajar en el GAP solo era una forma de pagar las facturas. Él en realidad era un artista hambriento. Un pintor esperando por su gran oportunidad- una demostración de galería o un patrocinador de artes. No estaba seguro como es que él esperaba que eso pasara en un lugar como Westerville, Ohio pero, No pregunte. Él tenía 21 mientras yo solo 17. Esto lo ponía muy, muy nervioso. Había visto un amigo suyo bajar para tontear con un chico menor de 18. Los padres del chico no habían sido felices al saber que su hijo era gay y siguiendo con un "hombre mayor," por lo que habían hecho todo lo posible en la fiscalía. Los padres prácticamente habían admitido que no les hubiera importado si fuera una relación heterosexual pero, el fiscal había sido muy feliz de lanzar al chico a la cárcel. Eso había dejado a Jeremiah aterrado.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. Ya éramos adictos uno del otro. Le entregue mi virginidad en bandeja de plata y el me introdujo a sentimientos que no podía creer que había vivido sin ellos. Mis mamadas podían provocarle orgasmos más fuertes que el sexo y a menudo llevarlo a las lágrimas. Como sea, existían reglas y Jeremiah dejo muy claro que me dejaría en un segundo si las rompía. Algunas de las reglas tenían sentido. Otras provenían de su deseo de poder y control y otras eran simplemente la rareza de Jeremiah:

Nadie podía saber sobre nosotros. Nadie.

Yo nunca, nunca era recibido en su departamento

Esto no era una relación. Éramos amantes. Solo eso.

El siempre sería activo. Yo siempre sería pasivo. Él decidiría cuando y si esto cambiaría. No yo.

Debería tener un novio en preparatoria.

No podía dejar que nadie más me tocara, sexualmente. Ni siquiera mi novio.

Las primera dos reglas tenían sentido. No quería que mis padres se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo y ciertamente no quería meter a Jeremiah en problemas. La tercera y cuarta eran una cosa de poder y lo sabía. No me importaba. La quinta, tener un novio, era mas de importancia para él que para mí. Sintió que debería tener a alguien de mi edad para pasar el tiempo y con quien ser abiertamente gay. Él había estado solo en la preparatoria y aun lo hacía sentir triste. Quiso que tuviera una mejor experiencia. Pero, a pesar de querer que yo tenga una relación, estaba la sexta regla- No podía estar involucrado sexualmente con nadie más que él. Sabía que esta era su manera de ejercer el control sobre mí pero, no me importaba. De hecho me excitaba. Además, yo no quería otro amante. No podía tener suficiente de lo que Jeremiah me hacía y estaba feliz de someterme a toda solicitud sexual que hizo. A parte, el apetito sexual de Jeremiah era insaciable. Era un amante muy demandante y cuando estábamos juntos, me devoraba por completo. Nuestro tiempo juntos me dejaba exhausto y adolorido por días. No tenía la energía o el deseo sexual para nadie más. Jeremiah era todo lo que podía manejar.

Él estaba muy emocionado cuando conocí a Kurt. Le dije todo de él y como me hacía feliz. A pesar del hecho de que tener un novio era una de sus reglas, pude notar sus celos. Cada vez que lo veía después de pasar tiempo con Kurt, él me cogía más duro. Casi brutalmente. Sabía que esto era su forma de marcar su territorio y recordarme a quien pertenecía. Y, yo lo amaba.

El sábado en la noche fue el ejemplo perfecto.

Efectivamente, estuvo en mi puerta en 30 minutos exactos. Siempre se estacionaba en otro lugar y caminaba a mi casa, solo para estar en el lado seguro. Pude sentir su humor de inmediato. Era una mezcla de celos y posesividad con deseos de castigar a alguien. Oh, yo iba a conseguirlo. Pensé en decirle que finalmente había establecido las reglas con Kurt sobre la parte física de nuestra relación, pero, con toda honestidad, soy un poco masoquista y me sentí como alimentando el lado sádico de Jeremiah. Mi castigo por herir a Kurt.

Él me miraba con esos lujuriosos ojos verdes. Olió el aire. "Puedo decir que él estuvo aquí. Siempre huele como… rosa." Me reí. Camine hasta él y lo bese. Él me olió. "Sin embargo, no lo huelo en ti. Asumo que ¿Esto quiere decir que fuiste un buen chico?" Caí en mis rodillas frente a él y mire hacia sus ojos. Oh, Dios, esos ojos.

"Por supuesto Jeremiah, siempre soy tu chico bueno."

"Eso, dices tú Blaine. Eso, dices tú. Bueno, dijiste que si venia, serías un chico bueno esta noche así que, ¿Qué estas esperando?"

Este era nuestro ritual. Yo primero se la chupo primero. Lo ha declarado como mi talento numero uno. Cuando le indiqué que yo podía cantar, bailar y actuar, además de que era un excelente estudiante, se había burlado. "Blaine, esa mierda no te llevara a ningún lado. Sin embargo, lo que puedes hacer con tu boca te abrirá puertas por todo el mundo."

Se la chupe extra duro, profundamente hasta mi garganta una y otra vez hasta que estuvo gritando mi nombre, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y tirando de él.

Después de que se vino, me miro tratando de enfocar sus ojos. Estaban cristalinos y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

"Nunca, nunca hagas esto para él. ¿Me entiendes, Blaine? Nunca."

"No lo haré." Le asegure. Y lo decía en serio.

Una vez que se recupero de la mamada, estaba listo para cogerme con venganza. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Fuimos a mi habitación y no desperdiciamos tiempo al desnudarnos. Sentirlo dentro de mí era asombroso. La plenitud de él me dejo sin aliento cada vez. Fue tan abundante y se sentía tan bien. Me mostro misericordia.

"¿De quién es este culo, Blaine? ¿Quién logra coger tu lindo y apretado trasero?"

"Tú Jeremiah. Solo tú. Solo tú." Estaba golpeando contra mí con tanta fuerza, apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar.

"¿Lo juras, Blaine? ¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí."

Se deslizo afuera de mí suavemente y después espero un momento antes de entrar en mí de nuevo, mirando hacia mis ojos con los sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

"¿Estás seguro Blaine?"

"Sí, oh, sí. ¡Por favor Jeremiah, no te detengas. Por favor!"

"¿No detenga qué Blaine?"

"¡Por favor… no dejes de cogerme! Por favor. Te necesito. Por favor."

"¿Alguien más puede hacerte lo que yo puedo Blaine?"

"No. Nadie más. Solo tú. Solo te quiero a ti."

Se empujo contra mí. "¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!"

Sí, era adicto. Pero, él también.

* * *

_**Melisa360: Jajaja me alegra saberlo, Si y en este capitulo vimos mas de ellos, Kurt me da tanta ternura en cualquier forma lol.**_

_**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, estos 2 capítulos fueron protagonizados por Klaine pero ya regresaremos con Karofsky :D. Dejen su Review si quieren y nos leemos el Miercoles bye.**_


	6. Kiss

_**Hey es Miércoles y lo prometido es deuda les traigo un nuevo capitulo y con el regreso de Karofsky espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, creo que si me perteneciera algo seria más Klaine y Finchel lol. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6- Kiss

OV Karofsky

Kurt y yo nos encontramos para nuestra tercera cita/ sesión de proyecto en Martes. Me sentí como un tonto. Lo había extrañado el fin de semana. Lo había visto un par de veces el Lunes y se veía realmente triste. Una parte de mí quería detenerlo y preguntar que estaba mal pero, ya me sentía como que estaba perdiendo mi ventaja. Sí lo quería, aun así, lo quería temiéndome. No pude evitarlo. Amaba su miedo. Eso me excitaba. Estoy tan jodido de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía querer una relación normal como los otros?

Como de costumbre, me quede en frente de la librería esperándolo. Con forme caminaba hacia mí, me di cuenta que se estaba moviendo más lento de lo normal. Parecía… deprimido. ¿Qué había hecho a mi precioso ladyboy tan triste? Hice una revisión mental de las actividades de acoso del día. Había convencido a Azimio y el resto del equipo de dejar en paz a los chicos de Glee por un tiempo, alegando mi necesidad de obtener una buena nota en el proyecto con el fin de permanecer en el equipo. Lo hice sonar como que estaba usando a Hummel para pasar la clase. Ayuda en el proyecto a cambio de paz en los pasillos. Además, esto me dio una excusa para ser visto hablando con él.

"Hola." Abrí la puerta para él. "Hola." Sí, él estaba definitivamente deprimido. Caminamos de regreso a nuestra sala habitual. Una vez adentro, me entrego un recipiente rosa. Brownies.

"Gracias Kurt."

"De nada."

Deslice una bolsa de Twizzlers hacia él y una botella de agua. No toco nada.

Los brownies sabían deliciosos. Caseros. Por supuesto el maricón sería capaz de cocinar. Estudie su rostro. Incluso triste, se veía tan hermoso. La curiosidad pudo más que yo.

"Kurt, qué pasa."

Me miro y suspiro. "Nada que pudieras entender."

Tome otro brownie y encogí mis hombros. "Inténtalo."

Kurt me estudio por un momento mientras decidía si era o no una buena idea. Tenía los labios más bonitos.

"Bueno…" Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "No importa."

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Me miro con fuerza. "¿Estás seguro que quieres oír esto? Quiero decir, Es sobre cosas entre dos chicos, chicos gays."

Mi pene se movió en mis pantalones. "Sí, estoy seguro."

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Bueno. Descubrí que aparentemente soy la creatura mas repulsiva caminando por la faz del planeta."

¿Qué? ¿Quién podría incluso pensar eso de Kurt? Él era el más hermoso marica.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, al parecer mi propio novio no quiere ni siquiera tocarme."

Espera. ¿Novio? ¿Kurt tenía un novio? De repente me sentí molesto. ¿Quién era ese imbécil?

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kurt me miro como si no creyera que estábamos teniendo esta conversación y luego su rostro solo cayó. Parecía como si fuera a llorar.

"Este fin de semana, me dijo que, mientras ama estar conmigo, no quiere _estar _conmigo. Íntimamente. No abrazos, no contacto. No… bueno… tu sabes."

¿Quién era este idiota?

"¿Él es gay?"

"Claro, él es gay," dijo Kurt con un molesto resoplido. "Al parecer, yo no soy muy atractivo. Sexual como sea."

Esto era mucho. Kurt tenía un novio gay quien no lo quería. Yo no era gay y odiaba al pequeño marica, sin embargo, lo quería más que nada. Esto era raro. No sabía que decir.

"_Yo te quiero Kurt. Te quiero tanto. Solo te quería en mis términos."_

No podía decir eso.

Resolvimos quien iba a hacer que y se nos ocurrió una línea de tiempo. En realidad no necesitaríamos encontrarnos por otra semana. No quería esperar tanto pero, no pude pensar en una buena excusa para vernos antes de eso.

Lo vi guardando sus cosas. Me miro con esos ojos tristes. Los ojos me estaban matando, removiendo algo muy dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

"Te puedes quedar con el recipiente. Solo regrésalo cuando te hayas terminado los brownies." Nos levantamos para irnos.

Me pare enfrente de él, bloqueando la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

Llevé mi mano, colocándola en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo presione hacia mí y lo bese en la boca.

Y en seguida salí de ahí

VO Kurt

Caí de nuevo en la silla

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Me sentí mareado. ¿Me ha besado David?

Cerré mis ojos y me senté ahí por un minuto. Luego brinque y corrí tras de él.

"¡David! ¡Dave!" Lo encontré en el estacionamiento. Se detuvo y volteo hacia mí.

"David…" Estaba sin aliento por la carrera. "Yo… tú…" De repente, me agarro por la camisa y me estrello contra su coche. Se presionaba contra mí. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y ardiendo. Su voz, grave y amenazante. "Yo no te hice nada, maldito maricón. ¿Entiendes? No hice nada.

"Pero, t-tu me…" No conseguí terminar la oración. Me levanto de la camisa apartándome del auto y enseguida me estrello de nuevo contra el. Duro. Y luego me besó. Otra vez. Este era duro y enérgico. Trate de alejarlo de mi pero yo no era rival para su tamaño y fuerza.

Después la cosa más extraña paso.

Mi cuerpo se relajo ligeramente y gemí dentro del beso. Mis labios se separaron y deslizó su lengua contra la mía. Estaba dulce y explorando. Su aroma masculino era embriagador. Podía sentir su erección contra mi pierna.

De pronto, él se aparto, me aparto de coche y me empujo. Caí de espaldas al suelo.

Salto dentro de su carro y se fue. Dejándome sentado en el suelo en la mitad del estacionamiento.

Me levante y me dirigí a mi coche. Estaba muy impactado para manejar así que, solo me senté ahí. ¿Lo he soñado? ¿Esto en serio había pasado? Olí el cuello de la camisa. Podía olerlo en mi ropa.

Y me gusto.

* * *

_**¿Que tal este capitulo? un poco de acción Kurtofsky :D las cosas comienzan a formarse entre estos dos.**_

_**Melisa360: Me alegro de que sigas por aquí. Si yo también prefiero Klaine pero esta historia es Kurtofsky y Blainmiah (O como le quieras llamar) y esta buena la historia, la secuela si es Klaine con Jeremiah interponiéndose espero que me acompañes para la secuela :D**_

_**Bueno dejen Review si quieren la verdad no es de gran importancia para mí pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Nos leemos el Viernes chao.**_


	7. Need You Now

_**Hi, antes que nada mil disculpas por el retraso pero tuve que salir el fin de semana a una muuuuy aburrida reunión familiar y lo digo porque me obligaron a ir y había gente que no conozco si a mis 23 años me obligaron a ir lol. En fin ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo y como disculpa mañana y el Miércoles les traigo más, osea 3 capítulos seguidos para los pocos que me hacen el honor de leer este Fic.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

Capitulo 7- Need You Now

VO Karofsky

Demonios

Demonios

Demonios

No había sido capaz de evitarlo. Esos ojos. Sus ojos me estaban matando. Tan tristes y llenos de desesperación. Todo causado por algún idiota ciego quien obviamente no lo merecía.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo bese? ¿Por qué?

Mierda, ¿Qué tal si le dice a alguien?

¿Qué si Azimio y los chicos lo descubren?

Esto estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Tendría que llegar temprano a la escuela el Miércoles para alcanzarlo. Pondría el miedo de la furia en su culo gay. Él no le podía decir a nadie, nada. Y yo tenía que conseguir un asimiento de mí. Yo iba a joder todo si seguía como el protagonista masculino de alguna película para chicas.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. KH. Pensé en no contestar, pero decidí que sería mejor comenzar mi campaña de miedo antes.

"¿Qué?"

"¿David?"

"Sí."

"Necesitamos hablar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre hoy en la biblioteca…"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando."

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, ¿Te refieres a la línea del tiempo? Bueno, Si necesitas cambiar algo, podemos discutirlo mañana en clase."

"David, detente."

Mierda.

"Por favor, David. ¿Podemos solo hablar sobre esto? Mira, No estoy molesto y prometo no le diré a nadie. Yo solo quiero… hablar."

¿Por qué las chicas siempre quieren hablar de mierda? Al menos no está planeando decirle a alguien.

"Bien, ¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… ¿Por… por qué me besaste?"

_¿Porque te amo tanto como te odio? ¿Porque he estado soñando en besarte por meses? ¿Por qué quería besar y alejar el dolor en tus ojos? _Joder. No podía decir eso.

"No lo sé."

"David… ¿Eres gay?"

Colgué el teléfono.

Volvió a llamar pero no conteste.

Llamo 8 veces. Me mando 5 mensajes de texto, pidiéndome que lo llamara. Me dejo un mensaje de voz:

"David, Es Kurt. Por favor llámame o contesta tu teléfono. No fue mi intención molestarte. Solo… No entiendo por qué me besaste y siento que deberíamos hablar de eso. No estoy enojado, solo quiero hablar contigo. Por favor llámame."

No lo llame. Solo giraba en mi cama y eventualmente me quede dormido.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran más claras en la mañana y, para mi sorpresa, lo eran. Bueno, en mi jodida forma, lo estaban. Así que, lo había besado, ¿Y qué? También lo estrelle contra mi auto y lo avente al suelo. Técnicamente, era un progreso. Me había acoplado a besar con asalto físico. Esto era de hecho una buena fundación. Y Kurt no estaba enojado conmigo. Incluso mejor. Las cosas podían funcionar después de todo. Si ser besado y estrellado por ahí funcionaba para él, estábamos en nuestro camino a una hermosa relación.

No le hice caso cuando me crucé con él en su casillero antes del primer periodo.

"David."

Me di la vuelta y camine de regreso. Habló en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?"

"No tenía nada que decir."

"Necesitamos hablar."

Por dios. ¿Qué pasaba con la obsesión de hablar? Me moví muy cerca de su cara. ¿Por qué siempre olía tan bien? Como… rosa.

"No, Kurt. No necesitamos hablar al menos que sea sobre nuestro proyecto de Historia y según mi calendario, no nos reunimos por una semana, Así que, al menos que tengas algo nuevo que reportar sobre el asedio de Charleston, nosotros tenemos nada de qué hablar." Me gire para marcharme.

"Encuéntrame en la librería principal a las 4:00 pm hoy." Lo miré.

"¿Por favor, David?"

Me alejé.

XXXXXXXXX

A las 4:00 pm estaba sentado en mi carro en el estacionamiento de la librería principal. He estado peleando conmigo todo el día. ¿Iba a ir o no? Aun no había tomado una decisión, cuando se detuvo la plaza de aparcamiento junto a mí. Él bajo su ventanilla. Bajé la mía.

"Hola, viniste." No dije nada.

"Por favor David. Por favor háblame. Yo solo…"

Mierda. Los ojos han vuelto. Tristes y deprimidos. Y esta vez, mi culpa. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Usualmente me gustaba ser la causa de su dolor. Subí la ventanilla y baje de mi auto.

Caminamos hacia nuestro usual espacio. Cuando nos sentamos, sacó una bolsa.

Galletas Oreo.

Me estaba haciendo enamorarme de él pero, no de la forma que yo quería.

Luego él sello mi destino.

"David, no estoy enojada de que me besaras ayer. De hecho, estoy… un poco… alagado."

¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano.

"David…"

No podía manejar esto. Me levante de un salto, girando sobre mi silla en el proceso. Me lancé hacia la puerta, pero Kurt era rápido. Se arrojo delante la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.

"David, por favor…"

Su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Sus labios estaban húmedos.

Su respiración era rápida

Sus jeans eran apretados y algunos botones de su camisa estabas desabrochados al inicio.

Se veía sexy.

Él parecía muy sabroso.

Y, sonaba como si estuviera pidiendo.

Me rompí.

Tome su rostro y lo bese. Duro. Mi lengua demandaba entrar. Él la dejo entrar. Su boca era tan dulce. Tan jodidamente caliente y húmeda. Relajo su cuerpo ligeramente al mío y gimió. Llegué sin hacer. Lo aparté de la puerta y lo golpeé contra la pared. Fijé sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y apreté mi cuerpo en el suyo. Un pene duro contra otro. Él gimió de nuevo y yo casi me vengo. Continúe besándolo, con fuerza, tratando de beberlo. Estaba tan duro, que dolía. Necesitaba ayuda y sabía lo que quería.

Me moví de su boca hacia su cuello. Susurré en su oído, "Kurt, mi dulce, dulce Kurt. Tú vas a chuparme el pene ahora. ¿Me entiendes?" Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y estaban teñidos de… miedo. Una vez más, casi me vengo.

"Pero, David…"

Lo callé con otro beso fuerte. Regrese a su oído. "Esta no es una discusión Kurt. Nada de lo que te digo está en discusión. Ponte en tus malditas rodillas y chúpame. Ahora."

Mire a sus ojos. Ellos se arremolinaban con el deseo, el miedo y la confusión todo mezclado. Él me miro fijamente y luego lentamente se movió al piso. Rápidamente me desabroché el pantalón. Le temblaban las manos mientras liberaba mi pene adolorido. Lentamente comenzó a lamerme. Solo la cabeza al principio. Gemí y me caí hacia delante, apoyando las manos en la pared por apoyo. Él me miro y luego cerró los ojos y me llevo hasta el final de su boca. Empezó a mover sus hermosos labios arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…

Santa. Mierda.

Me vine como una jodida ráfaga presa.

El mantenía mi semen en su boca, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Yo suavemente puse mi mano sobre su barbilla e incliné ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y tragó.

Le ayudé a levantarse. Tenía la cara enrojecida y parecía desconcertado. Yo no quería arruinar el momento con una conversación. Quería que se quedara confundido.

Agarre mi mochila y me fui.

* * *

Melisa360: Gracias por el Review. Aveces pienso que solo tu lo lees LOL

Bueno hasta mañana.


	8. Somebody to Love

_**Hey lo prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo hubo algunas partes que la verdad me costo trabajo traducir si ven algún error mil disculpas lol. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8- Somebody to Love

VO Kurt

Noche de Miércoles, me senté en mi recamara, tratando de averiguar exactamente cuándo y como había perdido el control de mi vida.

El chico del que estoy enamorado me rechaza sexualmente. Así que, lo engaño besándome con el chico quien me acoso por un año y en algún punto me amenazo con matarme.

Yo sigo hasta, con ganando un premio Oscar por la puta de la esquina de la biblioteca pública de Ohio. Con el acosador mencionado.

Había logrado mucho en 48 horas.

El rechazo de Blaine el Sábado me ha dejado devastado. He pasado la noche de Sábado llorando a moco tendido. He querido llamar a Mercedes pero, estaba muy avergonzado. Además, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir:

"Déjalo Kurt. Déjalo ahora. Si él no quiere el 100% de la experiencia con Kurt Hummel, entonces no puede tener nada, Tú mereces algo mejor. Déjalo. ¿Quieres que yo lo llame y lo deje por ti?"

Ella estaría en lo correcto por supuesto pero… no lo quería dejar. Amo estar con Blaine y amo como se _siente_ el estar con Blaine. Salir en público con él era un alza de ego increíble. Tanto chicos como chicas lo querían. No importa a donde fuéramos, gente era inmediatamente aspirados por su sonrisa, increíble belleza, encanto y atractivo sexual. Fue emocionante ser el chico, sosteniendo su mano mientras el mundo competía por su atención. Pero ahora, yo sabía que era una mentira. Él estaba dispuesto a darme la mano, pero no me quería abrazar.

¿Podría realmente ser feliz con eso?

Desde el Domingo, pase horas mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Sabía que no era feo. Mi limpieza de la piel y el régimen de hidratación me dejaron positivamente brillante. Tenía un gusto impecable en la ropa. Demonios, incluso Blaine me dijo que era hermoso. ¿Estaba mintiendo? Si él pensaba que era hermoso ¿Por qué no me quiere?

El Domingo por la noche, estaba en la agonía de la depresión. No podía dejar de llorar. Blaine había llamado para ver cómo estaba y para tranquilizarme una vez más que él quería estar conmigo, y lo hacía muy feliz y que no tomara personal lo que me dijo. ¿Cómo podría no tomarlo como algo personal? Estúpido bastardo.

La peor parte de todo, era que ahora me sentía más solo y más desesperado por alguien que tenía antes de Blaine. Se suponía que él debía ser el que finalmente cumpla todo deseo y el dolor que tenía dentro. Quería a alguien para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí y me mirara con deseo. Pero, al parecer, era indeseable.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensé hasta el Martes en la tarde.

El beso de David me había mandado tambaleándome. No sabía que pensar. David Karofsky era un abusador homofóbico. Él me odiaba.

¿Lo hacía?

Pensé que si pudiera solo hablar con él, podía averiguar qué es lo que pasaba en su mente y obtener algo de claridad.

Tanto por la claridad.

¿David me forzó a hacerlo o lo hice porque quería hacerlo?

En serio no sabía. Pero, incluso era más aterrador el hecho de que parte de mi no le interesaba. Había disfrutado hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

Al parecer, el rechazo de Blaine había bajado tanto mi autoestima que estaba dispuesto a chupar penes por galletas y regaliz.

¿Cómo me he convertido en un jodido desastre?

XXXXXXXXX

Desperté el Jueves en la mañana, hecho un manojo de nervios. El Martes, Dave me besó. El Miércoles, se la había chupado como una prostituta feliz. ¿Qué demonios sucedería hoy?

Para cuando llegue a la escuela, estaba nervioso y asustadizo me sentí enfermo del estomago. Estaba aliviado cuando no lo vi antes del primer periodo pero cuando llegue a la clase de Historia y él no estaba ahí, me sentí decepcionado.

Antes del almuerzo, me detuve en mi casillero para recoger lo libros de la tarde. Cuando lo abrí, había una botella de agua Perrier y una bolsa de gomitas adentro.

Miré hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo.

No lo vi.

Adoraba las gomitas. Deliciosas y bajas en calorías.

Por primera vez desde el Sábado por la mañana, sentí una oleada de felicidad.

Estaba en mi camino a la séptima campana cuando él extendió la mano y me llevo a la sala de AV vacía. El cuarto estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Yo solo sabía que era él por su embriagador aroma masculino. Sostuvo su mano sobre mi boca para que no pudiera gritar. Luego me besó.

Esta vez mi cuerpo no se resistió.

Me fundí en él completamente. Me abrazo con fuerza contra él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, pasando mis manos sobre su musculosa espalda y los brazos bien formados. Sus besos eran calientes, demandantes y me dejaban sin aliento. Me estaba ahogando en su olor y las olas del deseo furioso por mi cuerpo. Me empujo contra la pared y me mantuvo ahí, besándome. Dio un paso atrás, lo que me permite recuperar el aliento por un momento.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y luego las deslizó hacia mi cuello, hacia mi pecho, por mi cadera y hacia mi trasero. Me apretó contra él, lentamente moliendo su erección contra la mía. Después desabrocho mi pantalón. Me congelé. Nadie había hecho esto a mí. Cuando el frio viento golpeo mi pene, temblé. Pensé que me caería y el seguro lo sintió porque gentilmente me empujo contra la pared. Contuve el aliento mientras el envolvía mi pene con una de sus fuertes manos y comenzó a masturbarme arriba y abajo, me bombeo con el puño. Me faltaba el aliento. Aumento la velocidad de su movimientos y comencé a gemir en voz alta.

Luego, él se deslizo hacía abajo en sus rodillas y lentamente me tomo en su boca.

Oh. Santa. Madre de…

Él tomo su tiempo. Deslizándome adentro y afuera de su boca. Poco a poco construyendo la onda de la marea produciéndose dentro de mí. De repente, todo mi cuerpo se tenso y no puede tomar aire. Tome su cabello y me empuje en su boca. Él gimió y sentí la vibración alrededor de mi pene. Luego escuche gritos. Me tomo un momento darme cuenta que era yo quien estaba gritando y golpeé mi mano sobre mi boca. Me vine una y otra vez. Sentí la sensación de él tragándome y casi colapse. Sus fuertes manos me atraparon y me empujo de nuevo hacia la pared. Metió mi pene de vuelta y abrocho mi pantalón.

Y después se fue.

Me deslice al piso. Estaba temblando, relajado, desordenado. Me senté ahí hasta que estuve seguro de que sería capaz de caminar. Abrí la puerta, despacio. Nadie estaba en el pasillo. Corrí hasta el baño. Mi rostro estaba enrojecido y mi cabello era un desastre. Me compuse yo mismo y me fui a clase.

Nunca vi a David en todo el día.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esa tarde, me recosté en mi cama pensando sobre él. Él era un deportista. Un jugador de football. Un tipo duro con amigos difíciles quienes pensaban que los gays eran despreciables y asquerosos. Sus amigos no quieren que sea gay y las posibilidades son, sus padres tampoco.

Sin embargo, lo era. Y, probablemente aterrorizado.

Gustarle no era aceptable. Estar conmigo era incluso peor y lleno de consecuencias, al menos en su mente.

Por lo tanto, se había conformado con aplastar sus sentimientos. Hasta esta semana. Y ahora estaba irrumpiendo en mi casillero y secuestrándome en la escuela.

Está bien, David.

Yo no voy a hacer esto peor para ti. Vamos a jugar con tus reglas.

Al menos por ahora.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Viernes en la mañana, caminamos pasando uno al otro sin ni una palabra.

En la clase de Historia no dijimos nada. Ni siquiera hola. Pero sentí sus ojos en mí todos los 50 minutos.

Cuando pase a mi casillero antes del almuerzo, había una botella de agua Perrier y una caja de Sunkist de frutas como aperitivo. Solo 90 calorías un paquete.

Me senté en la cafetería, comiendo mis bocadillos y tomando mi agua. Él estaba sentado al otro lado del salón, con todos los jugadores de football. Me quede mirándolo a escondidas. En un momento, él estaba riendo. Tenía una muy bonita sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta de eso antes? Probablemente porque él nunca me sonreía.

"Kurt, ¿En serio solo vas a comer eso y nada mas como almuerzo?" Tina estaba viéndome abrir el cuarto paquete de bocadillo de futas. "Sí. Me hacen feliz." Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

Cuando me detuve en mi casillero al final del día, había una notan adentro.

_Fuera de la ciudad con los padres este fin de semana. Nos vemos el Martes a las 4:00pm._

No estaba firmada.

Dormí con la nota debajo de mi almohada esa noche.

* * *

_**Wow que tal mas acción Kurtofsky de lo que se esta perdiendo Blaine hum lol. ¿Ustedes que dicen Kurt dejara a Blaine?**_

_**Melisa360: Mi fiel lectora jajja gracias por el comentario y se pone mas intenso después.**_

_**Bueno aun no se si subir el capitulo mas tarde o hasta mañana depende lo que me tarde en traducir el siguiente capitulo, independientemente de si suba hoy el siguente o no mañana les trago otro bueno cuídense mucho y dejen su Review, chao.**_


	9. When I Get You Alone

_**Y aquí tenemos el noveno capitulo de esta historia y las cosas se ponen tensas lol, disfruten su lectura.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9- When I Get You Alone

VO Blaine

Soy muy inteligente, el tipo de chico bien organizado. Tengo que estar en orden para mantener mi vida sin problemas. Ando por ahí con la cabeza llena de datos importantes e información, necesarias para mí para asegurarme de que mis mundos no choquen. Tengo 5 horarios memorizados: el mío, el de Jeremiah, mamá, papá y Kurt. El de Jeremiah es el más difícil porque por menor horas y turnos cambian como el clima. Mamá es una serie de almuerzos, clubes y reuniones benéficas, papá siempre está en un avión y Kurt está seguro en Lima. Mentalmente sigo todo y me aseguro de que todo funciona porque tiene que hacerlo. Los mundos no pueden chocar o habría consecuencias desastrosas.

Por esto es que no entiendo como pude haberlo jodido tan mal el Sábado.

Desde la conversación de "Falta de atracción". Le he dado a Kurt algo de espacio. Sabía que él estaba herido y no podía culparlo. Casi esperaba que me llamara y me dejara ese Domingo sin embargo, no lo hizo y yo estaba contento. En serio no quería perderlo. Él me hacía feliz y estaba determinado en hacerlo tan feliz como fuera posible. Menos en ciertas cosas, por supuesto.

Así qué, estaba feliz cuando acepto pasar el Sábado conmigo en el centro comercial. Lo llevaría de compras. Él podría comprar lo que quisiera. Yo pagaría por todo. El monto de dinero en mi cuenta de banco era realmente ridículo considerando que era un chico de 17 años sin trabajo. No era llamativo o entrado en comprar cosas por lo que, tenía bastante dinero guardado. Lo único que compraba era música y suministros de pintura para Jeremiah. Esto siempre le ponía nervioso cuando lo hacía. Dinero era un área donde yo lo vencía. "No estoy contigo por tu dinero Blaine", él diría. "Estoy contigo por tu boca y tu culo." Era como un fanático del control.

Estaba emocionado por el Sábado. No he visto a Kurt en una semana y lo extraño. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para encontrarnos en la puerta principal del centro comercial. Yo llegue primero. Como lo veía caminar hacia mí, no puede evitar darme cuenta de que algo estaba… diferente. No estoy tan atento a la moda como él pero, incluso yo podía decir que su atuendo era grandioso. Tenía esos ajustados pantalones negros, con largas y negras botas hasta la rodilla que tenían un ligero tacón en ellos. Estaba usando una ajustada camisa negra con un gris oscuro, un largo abrigo de tres cuartos que lo envolvía seductoramente. Estaba seguro que debajo del abrigo, su trasero se veía increíble.

Pero… no era solo el atuendo. Algo más estaba pasando pero no podía encontrar que. Simplemente se veía fabuloso.

Kurt era exigente y tenía un ojo crítico por lo que, fue divertido verlo hacer su camino a través de las tiendas, bombardeando de la gente de ventas con preguntas que no podían responder y proporcionar información que no sabían de su propia mercancía. La única tienda que me volvía loco era Pottery Barn. Es la meca de un hombre gay, como resultado, un infierno para mí. Fui golpeado en cuatro diferente momentos y una vieja pareja gay me ofreció adoptarme. Kurt pensó que era divertido.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien hasta que Kurt se detuvo en el GAP.

Joder.

Hice una revisión mental en el horario de Jeremiah. Sí, él estaba trabajando hoy.

Mierda.

Empecé a tener pánico. "Um, Kurt, ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a Abercrumbie? Siempre dices que su material es mejor."

"Cierto," él asintió, "pero, también es ridículamente caro."

"Pero, yo estoy pagando así que a quien le importa"

"Entonces deberías de estar contento de que no soy un casa fortunas, buscando por despumarte." Abrió la puerta y fue adentro.

Al momento que pisamos en la tienda, mi cabeza comenzó a punzar. ¿Cómo fue que pude oler a Jeremiah? Kurt comenzó a vagar sin rumbo mientras yo miraba alrededor con nerviosismo. "¡Ohh!" Kurt estaba chillando. "¡Nuevos jeans! Y en rebaja." Parecía que en realidad podría comerse el vestidor. No pude evitar sonreírle. Realmente me encanta estar con él. Y él se veía tan malditamente bien hoy…

Pude sentir la presencia de Jermiah antes de que lo viera. El me miraba fijamente con la misma mirada llena de lujuria que me había dado la primera vez que nos vimos uno al otro. Sentí mi pene ligeramente endurecerse.

Luego él se dio cuenta de Kurt.

Lo miro fijamente, con fuerza. Bebiéndolo. La lujuria en sus ojos fue reemplazada por una sensación de ardor, de celos a fuego lento.

Oh, demonios. Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Él miro de mí hacia Kurt y de regreso a mí. Los celos estaban comenzando a envolver todo su cuerpo. Juro que estaba rodando fuera de él.

"Hola. Bienvenido al el GAP. ¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarte a encontrar?"

"No," dijo Kurt, "pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraran las rebajas?"

"Hasta el Jueves."

"¿Tendrán mas jeans antes de eso?"

"No. Lo que ves es lo que tenemos."

"Hmm. Está bien." Kurt se mantuvo lagrimeando a través de los pantalones con gusto.

Jeremiah se alejó y yo seguí con indiferencia, actuando como si estuviera fascinado por una exhibición de camisas.

"Él es muy guapo Blaine. Muy, muy guapo. Es muy delgado también."

Kurt estaba afectando ambas de las debilidades de Jeremiah. Belleza y peso. Esta mierda iba a ser tan malo.

"¿Blaine?" Volteé a verlo. Sus ojos estaban en fuego. Su voz era extrañamente tranquila.

"Si lo tocas, lo _voy_ a saber. No lo toques Blaine, y no lo dejes tocarte."

Estaba por contestar cuando oí a Kurt gritando y mierda realmente golpeó el ventilador.

"¡Mira estos abrigos!"

Kurt estaba chillando de alegría en alguna exposición de abrigos. Tomo uno de la rejilla, se paró frente al espejo y se quito su abrigo.

Había estado en lo cierto. Su trasero se veía increíble.

Miré a Jeremiah.

Estaba muerto. La próxima vez que Jeremiah tenga poder sobre mí, terminare en el hospital. Era un hecho. Necesitaría cirugía para reparar el daño que iba a hacer a mi culo. Asumiendo que él simplemente no me mate.

Kurt estaba atrayendo a una multitud de admiradores, mientras se probo un abrigo después de bastantes. Jeremiah estaba parado junto a mí, obviamente sin importarle si Kurt se daba cuenta o no.

"Si lo coges esta noche, lo sabré al minuto que vengas y yo nunca, nunca te tocaré de nuevo. ¿Me escuchas Blaine? ¡Tú lo coges y nosotros terminamos! _No_ te compartiré. Tu me perteneces a mí o no es absoluto.

Casi caigo en mis rodillas frente a él.

"Yo no estoy cogiendo a nadie Jeremiah. Solo soy cogido. Por ti."

Jeremiah estaba comenzando a temblar. Un tipo estaba coqueteando con Kurt y yo estaba seguro que alguien había cortado el suministro de oxígeno de la habitación.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Tenía que sacar a Kurt de ahí.

Me moví. "Um, Kurt, ¿Estás listo? ¿Qué quieres comprar?

Nos fuimos con cinco pares de jeans, dos abrigos y 7 bufandas. Kurt se veía sublimemente feliz. Jeremiah había desaparecido y yo estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, Kurt me miró. "¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Vamos almorzar."

XXXXXXXXX

Kurt y yo nos separamos a las 4:00pm. Su carro estaba atascado de bolsas. Él estaba cansado, pero feliz. Esto me hizo feliz. Esperaba que esto compensara por lo de la semana pasada. Al menos un poco. Como lo vi alejándose en el coche, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Ha estado haciendo eso por las pasadas 3 horas.

"Sí Jeremaiah."

"¿Estas solo?"

"Sí."

"¿Estarás solo esta noche?"

Revisión mental. Mis padres tenían alguna cena. Estaría solo pero… Kurt y yo íbamos de picnic el Domingo. Esto significaba que tenía que ser capaz de caminar.

"No, No estaré solo esta noche."

"¿Estarás con él?"

"No, mis padres y yo tenemos una cena."

Silencio

"¿Qué hay del Domingo?"

Revisión mental. Estaría en casa de mi picnic con Kurt para las 5 pm, si no es que antes. Mi padre estaría volando a las 4 pm para una reunión el Lunes temprano en D.C. Mi madre iba a ir a una reunión del club de libros. Aquel en el que toman más que discutir sobre libros. No estaría en casa hasta las 9:30 o 10:00 pm.

¿Realmente quería hacer esto?

Jeremiah iba a cogerme en el olvido. Podía saborear su semen en mi boca.

Esto iba a ser brutal.

Probablemente no seré capaz de ir a la escuela.

¿En serio quería hacer esto?

"Puedes venir a las 6:00 pm. Tendremos 3 horas."

"Desearas que fuera una."

* * *

_**¿Que tal los celos? y Blaine se esta dando cuenta de lo sexy que es Kurt mmmm ¿Creen que logre cambiar de parecer a tiempo?**_

_**Melisa360: Si la verdad se lo merecería por no apreciar a Kurt. Gracias por el Review y supongo que te leo mañana.**_

_**Mañana nuevo capitulo, el Fic tiene 24 así que aun tenemos camino por recorrer jeje cuídense bye.**_


	10. Gives You Hell

_**N/A: Este capítulo es muy sexualmente intenso e incluye el uso de un juguete sexual (Pobre Blaine). Nada atrozmente grafico pero, si estos temas te molestas por favor NO LEAS o detente después de la primera sección.**_

_**Por supuesto, si has llegado hasta aquí…**_

_**Y Blaine realmente debe saber a estas alturas que tiene un amante muy celoso…**_

_**N/T: Ouch lo que le espera a Blaine, les trago el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10- Gives You Hell

OV Blaine

El Domingo llegó soleado e insoportablemente caluroso. Un día genial para un picnic. Recogí a Kurt al medio día. Una vez más, el se veía fantástico y parecía increíblemente feliz. Espero que sea por mí.

Manejamos hasta el Lima State Park y encontramos un lindo lugar bajo un árbol. Kurt diseño un picnic que pondría celosa a Martha Stewart. Yo había traído un balón de soccer. Kurt se negó a jugar conmigo así que lo pateé por ahí para hacer algo de ejercicio. Después de todo, probablemente no seré capaz de moverme por una semana después de esta noche.

Como camine de vuelta a la manta, no puede dejar de notar lo sexy que Kurt se veía. Estaba tendido, apoyándose en sus manos. Se veía contento y tranquilo. Y candente. Cuando me dejé caer a su lado, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Él me miro con sorpresa.

"Bueno. ¿Eso por qué fue?"

"Tú solo te ves… realmente, realmente fantástico."

"Gracias."

Nos sentamos en silencio, comiendo sándwiches y ensalada. Me imagen que hacíamos una hermosa escena. Dos chicos hermosos, sentados en una colina, teniendo el almuerzo en una manta.

Cuando terminamos, me acosté de nuevo, lleno y contento. Kurt se acostó a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que habló.

"Sabes Blaine. Estoy bien con el hecho de que no me encuentres sexualmente atractivo."

No esperaba que eso saliera.

"Como lo dije antes, por favor no lo tomes personal. Soy yo. No tú."

"Oh, lo sé," dijo Kurt. "Pero, creo que debes de entender algo. Solo porque tu no me encuentras sexualmente atractivo, no significa que otras personas no lo hagan."

¿Dónde iba con esto?

"Bueno, por supuesto Kurt. Después de todo, eres realmente hermoso."

Se giró en su costado y apoyó la cabeza en la mano y me miró. "Mientras nos entendamos."

Silencio.

Espera. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

Me senté y miré a él. "¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?"

Se sentó. "Solo que deberías entender que otras personas me encuentran atractivo y decidan hacérmelo saber y yo decida…hacer algo al respecto."

¿Qué?

"Seguiré siendo tu novio, por supuesto."

¿Qué demonios?

"Kurt, ¿Estás diciendo que vas a coquetear por ahí con alguien más porque yo no quiero hacer nada sexual contigo?"

Kurt me miró con esta sexy, mirada de complicidad.

"Podría pasar."

Estaba aturdido. Y… molesto. Claro, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo. Después de todo, tenía una cita a las 6:00 pm por la misma razón por la que no era yo con quien Kurt coqueteaba. Aun así…

Lo miré.

Él solo sonrió.

Para las 7:45 esa tarde, estaba recostado en el piso del sótano. Mis manos estaban atadas por las muñecas y mis pies por los tobillos. Estaba vendado de los ojos. Toda mi cara estaba pegajosa.

Y estaba en agonía. Tanta jodida agonía.

Necesitaba venirme tan, tan, mal. Enserio realmente mal.

Y no podía.

Jeremiah había traído un juguete.

Yo había pensado que esta noche sería brutal y Jeremiah no me había decepcionado. Él había llegado a las 6:15 pm en lugar de los 6:00 pm. Su forma de hacerme sudar en serio. Cuando abrí la puerta el me alcanzo, me beso apasionadamente y luego me abofeteo. Claramente, sus celos no habían disminuido desde ayer.

"¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme eso, Blaine? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Teniéndote haciendo alarde de tu putita en frente de mí"

"Jeremiah, ¡No lo planeé! Y recuerda, ¡yo ni siquiera quería un novio! Tú fuiste quien…"

"¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡En tus rodillas!"

Estaba realmente bien entrenado. Me arrodillé.

Esta noche, no me será permitido tragar. En su lugar, él se venía sobre toda mi cara y no me dejaba limpiarlo.

Indicó que íbamos al sótano.

El sótano era realmente genial. Mi papá lo diseño. Tenía un centro de entretenimiento completo con una gigantesca pantalla plana estilo de película y un excelente sistema de sonido. Como sea, esta no era la razón por la que Jeremiah quería ir al sótano. Le gustaba el hecho que era a prueba de sonido. Rápido entendí porque.

Me puso boca abajo, con los brazos estirados sobre mi cabeza. Me ató las manos y los pies juntos y e vendo los ojos. Entonces él me hizo doblar las rodillas así que mi culo estaba en el aire.

Entonces él me cogió.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

Él estaba guitándome histéricamente todo el tiempo.

"Tú me perteneces, Blaine. ¡A mí! ¡Él no puede tenerte maldita sea! ¿Mes escuchas? ¡Dile, Blaine! ¡Dile! ¡Me perteneces carajo! ¡No te atrevas a cogerlo!"

Él iba y venía entre cogerme y luego parar para tirar de mis rodillas a mi cabello para chuparlo. A veces se venía por eso y otras veces simplemente se venía en mi trasero. De cualquier forma, esto era brutalmente intenso y caliente y no podía esperar por mi liberación. Mi pene me dolía y yo temblaba por la tención sexual y la electricidad.

Pero Jeremiah tenía otras ideas.

Después de venirse por como una loca octava o novena vez, me había rodado a mi espalda y me amordazado. Esto era nuevo a Jeremiah le gustaba mi boca libre y yo seguía con los ojos vendados.

Susurró en mi oído. "Te voy lo voy a chupar ahora, Blaine." Jeremiah me dio la más increíble mamada que me ha dado desde hemos estado juntos.

Y no me pude venir.

Estaba más duro que he estado en mi vida entera y no me podía venir.

Era pura tortura. Estaba en el infierno.

Jeremiah estaba a mi lado y alteraba entre ligeras carisias con sus dedos y masajear suavemente mis bolas. Tomaría la cabeza de mi pene en su boca y luego lo soltaba. Las sensaciones me estaban volviendo loco. Pensé que mi mente y cuerpo iban a explotar. Finalmente, quito la mordaza, pero todavía no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir. Y tratar de pedir por mi liberación.

"Jeremiah… por favor… yo…"

"¿Tu qué, Blaine?"

"Lo… lo siento. Por favor… por favor Jeremiah…"

"Lo sientes ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Sientes que él es más guapo que yo y quieres joder sus sesos? ¿Sientes que en el fondo quieres mamársela con esa hermosa boca tuya? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que es que sientes Blaine?"

Era incoherente.

"¿Lo cogerás Blaine? ¿Lo harás?"

"No, lo juro. No lo haré. Por favor… por favor…"

"¿Por favor qué, Blaine?"

"Por favor… por favor… libérame. Por favor deja venirme."

"No."

"Por favor Jeremiah… Necesito…"

"No."

"¿Lo quieres coger?"

"No. Solo a ti…"

¡Mierda! ¡Era una trampa!

"¿Qué? ¡Quieres cogerme! Sabes las reglas Blaine. Tú no consigues cogerme. Solo puedo follarte. Tal vez necesitas un recordatorio…"

Y él me follo de nuevo.

Mientras yo aun tenía el anillo puesto.

Finalmente, después de hacerme jurar cientos de veces que todavía pertenecía sólo a él. Me quito el anillo. Me vine como un volcán. Fue la más intensa emoción de mi vida y, al parecer, me desmayé, porque cuando me desperté, estaba en mi cama, rodeado por los brazos de Jeremiah. Él estaba mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi cabello.

"Oh, Blaine. Mi vida era mierda hasta que te conocí. Por favor no me dejes nunca, nunca."

"No lo haré Jeremiah."

¿Cómo podría? Era adicto a esta loca mierda.

* * *

_**Ouch que advertencia Blaine lol se esta dando cuanta de lo sexy que es Kurt demasiado tarde mmmmm bueno ¿Ustedes que piensan que hará Blaine al respecto?**_

_**Melisa360: Como siempre agradezco que comentes, si esta algo cegado por lo que tiene con Jeremiah.**_

_**Karla Hummel-Kiryuu: Si te entiendo yo casi siempre dejo Reviews pero aveces no lo hago porque no tengo nada que decir lol, me alegra que lo estés leyendo desde que empezó. Y sí hay mucho mas Dave-Kurt por venir.**_

_**Dany de Criss: Es honor que te guste en serio EANSEF y RAM son de mis historias favoritas he leído la primera unas 3 veces lol, y te entiendo generalmente soy igual no me gusta que estén separados, pero esta es una historia realmente buena y me encanto. La secuela Ufff claro que también tengo pensado traducirla, pedí el permiso junto con este así que en cuanto termine con DR comenzare con la secuela.**_

_**Bueno el Viernes el próximo capitulo. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	11. The Only Exception

_**Hey disculpen que lo suba hasta ahora pero me entretuve demasiado en FB lol. Lo bueno es que ya esta aquí para que lo disfruten las cosas se ponen un poco más difíciles para Kurt buhu. Los dejo para que comiencen a leer el capitulo. **_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11- The Only Exception

VO Karofsky

El fin de semana se sintió como dos meses en lugar de dos días. Fuimos a Columbus para visitar a mis abuelos. Aburrido como el infierno. E, incomodo. Mi abuelo seguía preguntando sobre chicas. ¿Tenía novia? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Apuesto que todas las señoritas están tras de ti. Ha. Ha.

_Bueno abuelo, su nombre es Kurt y supongo que le puedes decir chica basado en su ropa y su afición por el brillo de labios. Me persiguió en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca así que, supongo que se podría decir que está tras mí. Él no sabe que es mi novia/esclavo sexual aun, pero estoy trabajando en eso._

El fin de semana fue un gran recordatorio del porque esta cosa de Kurt tuvo que permanecer en secreto.

Yo no era gay.

Solo quería a Kurt.

Y mi deseo estaba empeorando y jodiendo mi cabeza.

Me había saltado la clase de historia el Jueves porque estaba temeroso de verlo. Temeroso de que él estuviera enojado por lo del Miércoles en la biblioteca. Me había hecho sentir jodidamente fantástico y verlo tragar había hecho cosas en mí que no puedo describir en palabras. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía él sobre esto. Después de todo yo simplemente lo dejé ahí. Intenté hacer las paces con él, devolviendo el favor durante el séptimo periodo el Jueves. Escuchar y sentirlo al venirse había sido alucinante. Él había sonado como que en serio lo disfruto. Espero que sea cierto. Y, tengo que admitirlo, yo había amado hacerlo.

Pero el Viernes… yo no sabía que decir y, al parecer él tampoco. Me he dado cuenta de que come los bocadillos de futa durante el almuerzo. Eso me hace feliz.

Solo necesitaba verlo en la biblioteca el Martes. Él siempre quería hablar entonces, el Martes, hablaríamos. Tal vez.

XXXXXXXX

El Lunes en la mañana, me quedé alrededor de su casillero antes del primer periodo. No pude evitarlo. Quería verlo. Mierda. Me estaba convirtiendo en un idiota. Él venía por la esquina. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Esas botas tienen tacones? Estaba caminando hacia mí cuando salieron de la nada. Azimio y Jahnson llegaron por el pasillo y lo empujaron con fuerza. Él choco en los casilleros y cayó al suelo. Ha pasado tiempo desde que esto había pasado por lo que él estaba claramente sin preparación y aturdido. Se veía como si fuera a llorar.

Estaba congelado. Parte de mi quería patear sus traseros, otra parte quería levantar a Kurt del piso. Pero, yo solo me quede ahí. Ellos continuaron por el pasillo, escuche a Azimio gritándole, "Sé que tenemos un trato y mierda por Karofsky pero, eso fue un pequeño recordatorio. Es obvio que lo necesitabas por el aspecto de esa mierda que llevas puesto hoy."

Yo solo me quede ahí.

Al principio, Kurt no me miró se levanto y poco a poco se acercó a su casillero. Pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, pude leerlos claramente.

Cobarde.

Decepción.

Me alejé. No pude soportar que me mirara así.

Todo estaba tan jodido. ¿Qué quería? ¿Lo quiero conmigo por miedo o lo quiero conmigo por… amor? Y si era amor entonces no podía dejar que esa mierda pase.

Miedo era definitivamente mejor ¿Cierto? Al fin y al cabo su miedo me excitaba. Con miedo podía tenerlo y seguir manteniendo una cierta posición dentro de jerarquía de la escuela. ¿No era miedo lo que siempre había querido de todos modos? ¿Por qué me cuestiono esto?

Estaba cuestionándolo por lo mucho que me había matado al verlo tan triste gracias a ese idiota con el que estaba. No me gustaba él triste o herido.

Me estaba ablandando.

Joder.

Lo miré entrar al salón de Historia. Sus ojos no se encontraron con los míos. No dijo nada. Esto me estaba matando.

"¿Kurt?" Volteo para mirarme. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

"Um…"

"No te preocupes por eso. Te perdono… Karofsky." Él se dio la vuelta.

¿Karofsky?

Mierda.

Lo observe en el almuerzo. Él estaba comiendo una ensalada de la cafetería. No los Twizzlers que había puesto en su casillero entre clases.

No pude soportarlo. Tenía que arreglar esto y no podía esperar hasta el Martes.

Lo agarre de nuevo justo antes del séptimo periodo. Todos los geeks de AV tenían clase a esa campana así que, el salón siempre estaba vacío. Lo azoté contra la pared. Él me miro.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Siento lo de esta mañana." Ya está. Lo dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, con por qué?"

"¿Huh?"

¿Por qué sientes lo de esta mañana?"

Ahora, estaba confundido y poniéndome molesto. Me había disculpado. ¿Qué demonios quería él de mí? Además, su olor estaba empezando a llegar a mí. ¿Qué era lo que siempre lo hacía oler… como mierda rosa? Me estaba poniendo caliente.

"Porque… debí hacer algo o ayudarte o… no sé. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Ahí está el problema Karofsky. No puedes tenerme hasta que _tú_ decidas que es lo que _tú_ quieres. Iba a jugar con tus reglas, con toda esta mierda de encubierto. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? ¡He cambiado de parecer! Tienes que decidir. ¿Me quieres o no? Y si me quieres entonces, tienes que protegerme. No tienes que salir del closet pero, tienes que por lo menos protegerme. ¡Yo valgo por lo menos eso!"

¿Qué? ¿Estaba jodidamente loco? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Acaba de utilizar las palabras "Salir del closet"? ¿Estaba amenazándome? Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

"Callate Kurt."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme o besarme?"

"Kurt. Lo digo en serio. Solo cállate."

"Lo que sea… Karofsky."

Me dio la espalda para irse.

Lo perdí.

Lo alcance y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia mí. Apreté mi mano sobre su boca y comencé a arrastrarlo más a la habitación, lejos de la puerta. Estaba pateando y luchando pero era mucho más fuerte que él.

Cuando llegamos a la pared del fondo de nuevo lo golpeé contra ella, cara primero.

"¡No me des la espalda maldita sea! ¿Sabes que les pasa a los pequeños maricones que dan la espalda?" Pude sentir el miedo ondulando a través de él con mis palabras. Lo volteé para hacerme frente fijando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran miedo y deseo en partes iguales y estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Sabes que quiero violarte ¿No?"

Lentamente asintió.

Miré directo a sus ojos.

"Pero nunca lo haré, Kurt. No puedo. No ahora. No más."

Me alejé de él.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Se veía tan sexy y vulnerable. Su olor me estaba enviando a la sobre carga sensorial y yo no quiero volver sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Alcance mi mochila y corrí.

"¡David! ¡David! ¡Por favor!"

Seguí corriendo.

VO Kurt

Bien, Kurt, eso fue simplemente genial.

¿Qué paso con no presionarlo? ¿Con jugar con sus reglas por un tiempo?

Maldita sea.

Esta era la culpa de Azimio. Todo el asunto del empujón me había quitado y me envió al borde. No sé que esperaba que hiciera David. No podía haber venido corriendo a mi rescate. ¿Cómo se habría visto eso?

Pero, yo había querido realmente que corriera a mi recate.

Todo lo que ha hecho es correr de mí. Solo, por una vez, quería que corriera a mí. Probarme que valgo más que galletas y golosinas. Probar que si accedo a estar con él, él por lo menos me protegería. Él no tenía que caminar por el pasillo, sosteniendo mi mano pero, no dejarlos herirme mientras mira.

¿Por qué ninguno de los chicos de mi vida me valora por completo? Blaine me encontró ningún valor sexual y David no sentía que valía la pena protegerme.

¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Cuando abrí mi casillero después de clases, había una gran, hermosa rosa rosada adentro parecía sospechosamente como la de el Sr. Meller, el profesor de Biología, ha estado creciendo durante la Feria Estatal de Ohio. Y había una nota:

_Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento._

Lloré todo el camino a casa.

XXXXXXXXX

Esa noche Blaine llamó, sonando irritantemente feliz y emocionado. Estaba sentado en mi tocador, mirando fijamente la rosa.

"¡Hey, Kurt! ¿Qué harás este Viernes?"

"No lo sé ¿Por qué?"

"Tú y yo vamos a cenar. Una fabulosa cena en El Recinto."

El Recinto era uno de los pocos restaurantes de alta cocina muy caros y con clase en Westerville ¿Por qué era el nombre de una estación de policía?, nadie lo sabe.

Trate de pensar. ¿Era un aniversario o algo? En realidad no me importaba.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Quiero hablarte de algo realmente importante y me gustaría hacerlo en una muy buena comida."

"Está bien."

Silencio.

"Uh, ¿Kurt? Como que esperaba que estuvieras un poco mas emocionado."

"Lo siento."

"¿Estás bien?"

No, no estaba bien y no me sentía como para hablar más con él.

"Escucha, estoy cansado y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para mi proyecto de historia esta semana. Te hablo el Viernes."

"Bueno, está bien. Te recojo cerca de las 6:00 pm."

"Bien. Adiós."

Aventé mi teléfono a través de la habitación.

* * *

_**Ufff creo que fue el mas largo que he traducido lol ¿Que tal? pobre Kurt ahora si se siente mas solo ¿Creen que Dave recapacite y regrese con Kurt?Mmmm bueno aun no se si subir capitulo el Domingo o esperarme hasta el Lunes ¿Ustedes que dicen? **_

_**Melisa360:La verdad yo tampoco lo vi tan fuerte jeje, Blaine quiere lo mejor de ambos se siente bien con Kurt por lo alegre que es, pero quiere la satisfacción sexual que tiene con Jeremiah en algún momento se tendrá que decidir por uno. Kurt OMG de acuerdo contigo no puede evitar ser sexy y lastima por Blaine.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y disfruten de el fin de semana bye.**_


	12. U Can't Touch This

_**Hey disculpas de nuevo pero en serio una vez que me meto a FB es difícil que salga de ahí lol, bien les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste,los dejo para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 12- U Can't Touch This

Mi cita con Jeremiah me había dejado postrado en cama por dos días. Gracias a dios mis padres estaban muy atrapados en sus propias vidas como para prestarme atención. El Lunes, cuando le dije a mi mamá que no me sentía bien y que quería quedarme en casa, apenas se ha registrado en ella. Ella tenía una reunión del Club de Señoras de Westerville-Lima a las 9:00 am. ¿Estaría bien yo solo? ¿Sí? Bien. Adiós.

Estaba agradecido de estar solo en casa porque caminar dolía como el infierno. Tuve que arrastrarme al baño y a la cocina. No es que me importara. Inducido por el dolor de Jeremiah era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Los dos días también me dejo con tiempo para pensar para el Martes en la tarde yo estaba muy consciente de 3 cosas:

Kurt iba a engañarme (Si no es que ya lo hizo), y no me gustaba.

Jeremiah era un loco de celos, sádico hijo de perra, que se bajó de tortúrame a un centímetro de mi vida sexual y, no me gusto.

Estaba enamorado de Jeremiah pero, ahora quería dormir con Kurt también.

La parte racional de mi cerebro me dijo que no tenía ningún derecho de estar molesto por Kurt buscando atención sexual en otros lugares. Después de todo, yo era quien lo había rechazado y, lo he engañado desde el día uno. Pero, estaba aun molesto. Había sido honesto cuando dije que él era todo lo que quería en un novio. En serio lo era. Incluyendo sexualmente. No, el no era Jeremiah pero, amaría arrodillarme y hacer sonar su maravillosa mente. Y, podría enseñarle mucho. Sí, estaba siendo hipócrita pero no me importaba. No lo quería con alguien más. Al fin y al cabo él _era mi_ novio.

Por su puesto, incluso si empezaba una relación sexual con Kurt, no tenía intenciones de renunciar a Jeremiah. No podía. Era muy adicto. Lo quería y toda su locura. Su reacción al ver a Kurt ha llevado a mis sentimientos por él a un nuevo nivel. Yo sé que se supone no debería dejar que pasara pero, estaba completamente enamorado de él. Encontré sus celos deliciosamente embriagadores y era 100% adicto a lo que me hizo en la cama.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía tener a ambos?

Dos amantes. Un experimentado y uno cual entrenar que no intentaría matarme con sexo.

Después de todo, Jeremiah sabía de Kurt. Kurt había sido su idea. Me gustaría simplemente para mantener el status quo. Y, a pesar de sus amenazas, estaba seguro que podía evitar que averiguara que Kurt y yo estábamos haciendo más que solo agarrarnos de las manos. Por supuesto, si lo descubría, y decidía castigarme por eso…

Kurt no sabía de Jeremiah y estaba seguro que podría asegurarme de que nunca lo supiera.

Todas mis necesidades cumplidas.

Decidí llevaría a Kurt a una cena de primera clase el Viernes para decirle que he cambiado de opinión. Tal vez después de la cena, podría venir a mi casa y le mostraría lo mucho que lo quería. Voltearía su mundo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Jeremiah. Demonios. Tal vez él realmente tenía un sexto sentido.

"Sí, Jeremiah."

"¿Cómo estas mi adorable, chico bueno?"

"Recuperandome."

"Bien."

"Yo no… te castigue mucho, ¿Lo hice?"

"Nada que no pueda manejar."

"Es por eso que te adoro."

"¿Blaine?"

"Sí, Jeremiah."

"Lo siento soy una perra celosa. Es solo que todo sobre ti es tan perfecto para mí. No quiero perderte. Supe que eras perfecto para mí el momento que puse mis ojos en ti. No puedo perderte, al menos, no ahora. Sé que lo haré, un día. Cuando te gradúes y vayas a la universidad pero, por ahora… simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti."

"Jeremiah, deja de hablar. Escúchame. No vas a perderme. Soy tan adicto a ti como tú lo eres a mí. Amo lo que me haces, justo como tú amas hacerlo. Es por eso que somos perfectos juntos."

Jeremiah suspiro. "¿Por qué tu claridad y comprensión es mucho mayor que tus 17 años? Desearía que fueras mayor. Si fueras mayor, me casaría contigo y nos podríamos mudar a Grecia. No podemos vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York. Demasiados, gays guapos para robarte de mí, pero, quizá en Grecia…"

Me reí. "¿No hay hombres gays en Grecia?"

"Oh, no lo sé."

Espere. Sabía que no habíamos terminado porque lo conocía muy bien. Hay una cosa más que necesita garantías pese las actividades de la noche anterior.

"Blaine. Kurt es _realmente _guapo."

Bingo.

"Sí, Jeremiah. Kurt es guapo. Pero tú eres hermoso y nadie, y lo digo en serio nadie, podría competir contigo. Tú eres Elizabeth Taylor hermoso y me jodes fuera de este mundo. Eres perfecto e irreemplazable. Nadie puede hacerme lo que tú haces. Nadie. No quiero a Kurt y nunca lo haré."

Pude sentir su sonrisa atreves del teléfono. Estaba positivamente radiante.

Demonios soy tan jodidamente bueno.

Blaine fregón Anderson

* * *

_**N/A: No pude resistir toda esta cosa de Blaine fregón Anderson. Quienes están familiarizados con AVPM y AVPS lo entenderán.**_

_**¿Pueden creer la arrogancia de esta chico? Pero recuerden, el orgullo va antes que la caída.**_

_**N/T: Capitulo corto y dedicado a Blaine y sus problemas, pero que chistoso salio este hombre quiere a los dos mmmm ¿Creen que lo logre? Prometo el Miércoles que suba el próximo lo haré mas temprano.**_

_**Melisa360: Si pobre Kurt y es comprensible tu reacción si se merecen un buen golpe para que entiendan jajaja. Gracias por el comentario.**_

_**Ilse Wayland: Adore tus comentarios, Blaine en este fic es algo ciego hasta cierto punto pero si te hace odiarlo por algunas cosas que hace, si Kurtofsky fue intenso y seguirá así o tal vez más lol.**_

_**Cannelle Vert: A mi me encantan estas historias, espero que te guste y hasta ahora mi vida social me lo ha permitido y con suerte seguirá así lol.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos el Miércoles cuídense mucho bye. **_


	13. The Dog Days Are Over

_**Hey les traigo nuevo capitulo trate de subirlo mas temprano pero la verdad no dormí casi nada a lo mucho tres horas y mientras traducía me estaba quedando dormida, lo revise pero si encuentran errores lo siento ya saben porque fue lol. Como sea espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 13- The Dog Days Are over

VO Kurt

Rechazo.

Parece ser el tema del mes. Primero, Blaine, ahora David. Por supuesto, cada uno fue por diferentes razones pero, aun así era rechazo. Los sentimientos de no ser amado, no ser querido y solo estaban de vuelta y me estaban ahogando.

Además, era Martes. ¿David aun se reuniría conmigo a las 4:00pm? Ahora que él ha decidido que no podía estar conmigo, ¿Debería volver a tenerle miedo? ¿Volvería a su mundo y atacarme?

Había demasiadas preguntas y emociones girando en mi cabeza que casi me pierdo la segunda mitad de los anuncios matutinos de Figgins:

_Se recomienda a todos los estudiantes estar en el puesto de observación para los vándalos de coches. Dos miembros del equipo de football les han reducido sus neumáticos en algún momento ayer por la tarde. Si saben quién es el responsable, por favor avisen a Azimio Adams. Sólo necesita el nombre para fines de reclamación del seguro._

_Si alguien tiene información sobre la desaparición del premio, y muy caro, __Pink Promise Rose, por favor ver al Sr. Keller del departamento de biología hoy a las 3:00pm. Después de hoy, el Sr. Keller estará de baja médica por el estrés y la angustia mental._

_Me volví 5 tonalidades de carmesí tras el anuncio de la rosa._

_Al parecer, David había ido a toda la ola de crímenes después de que me dejó en el salón de AV._

_Pasé el resto del día destacando sobre las 4:00pm y preguntándome si aparecería._

_No estuvo en la clase de Historia._

_No había nada en mi casillero antes del almuerzo. No que lo esperara._

Lo logre para el séptimo periodo a tiempo.

No lo vi en todo el día.

A las 3:15 me detuve frente a mi casillero preguntando me qué hacer. ¿Se aparecería en la biblioteca? Probablemente no pero, yo iría. Solo por si acaso. No estaba listo para abandonar la esperanza porque, si David y yo realmente terminamos… eso me deja con una relación "casta y de celibato" con Blaine y, en serio no quería eso.

Estaba solo viendo mi carro cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

_Ve al 2324 Lake Forest Drive. __Es la 3ra casa en la izquierda._

David.

Pidiéndome ir a su casa.

Traté de pensar con claridad. Esto podría ser una forma de dejarme solo para violarme y matarme y esconder mi cuerpo.

O…

Podría ser una petición legitima para que pudiéramos trabajar en nuestra tarea de historia. Después de todo, a pesar de todo lo que pasa, todavía teníamos que entregar un proyecto al final del plazo.

O…

No quería pensar en cuales podrían ser las otras razones.

Me senté ahí por cinco minutos ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Me dirigí a la dirección.

XXXXXXXX

Con forme di la vuelta a la calle, la primera cosa que note fue lo quieto que era. No gente y no carros. Mire a la casa de David. Era una hermosa casa de 2 pisos con un césped bien cuidado y un garaje para 3 coches. Por alguna razón, me sorprendió. ¿Dónde pensé que vivía?

Debo de haber estado sentado en frente por un tiempo porque de repente, mi teléfono sonó de nuevo:

_¿Vas a venir adentro?_

Salí del auto y camine a la puerta principal. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Él abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre.

Dios, se veía tan hermoso.

Sus jeans parecían acomodarlo justo un poco mas entallados de lo usual. Estaba usando una playera negra que parecía abrazar su pecho. Entonces di un paso por delante de él, su aroma masculino inundó mi cerebro y ataco mis sentidos. Me sentí un poco mareado.

"¿Estás bien?"

No pude hablar así que solo asentí.

Ambos permanecimos ahí en silencio. Finalmente él pregunto, "¿Tienes hambre?"

Miré alrededor y vi el comedor. En la mesa estaba una botella de agua Perrier y un tazón de Smarties. Otros favoritos. Cada rollo es 25 calorías. Camine al comedor y me senté a la mesa. David se sentó frente a mí, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. Tome uno de los rollos y comencé a desenroscar el final derramando los dulces sobre la mesa. Puse dos en mi boca y lo miré. De repente un montón de preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza lo solté.

"¿Tu desinflaste las llantas de los autos de Azimio y Johnson?" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció pero no me miro.

"Sí."

"¿Tu robaste la rosa de el Sr. Keller?"

"Sí."

"¿Fuiste hoy a la escuela?"

"Sí… pero me salte historia."

"¿Por qué?"

Sin repuesta.

"David… ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en la biblioteca?"

Él me miró y luego de levanto. Paseaba por la habitación un poco antes de voltear a mí.

"Kurt… te quiero. Te quiero tanto pero, soy realmente una persona jodida. No te quiero de la manera en que una persona, debería querer a alguien. No puedo hacer romance Kurt. Puedo irrumpir en tu casillero y dejarte cosas que creo te gusta y puedo robar por ti pero, eso es lo más cercano al romance que puedo conseguir. No puedo hacer la mierda de amor. Solo no soy yo. Hay una razón por la que juego football y hockey. Esos son deportes de gran impacto y de contacto físico donde necesitas dominar a tu oponente. Así de raro soy. Estoy jodido de esa manera. Necesito dominar, Kurt. El tipo de amor que tengo por ti es un… amor dominante. Quiero estar contigo pero, tiene que ser en mis términos y tengo que tener el control. Nunca te haría daño, lo juro pero, tengo que estar en control y yo… yo no puedo salir del closet Kurt. Simplemente no puedo. Te protegeré. Lo prometo. Voy a patear el culo de todo el mundo por ti, pero no puedo salir. No, como tus estas. Pero yo quiero. Si no me quieres… así, lo entenderé y te prometo no violarte. Pero, si quieres hacer esto conmigo… tienes que entender, esto es lo que sería."

Esto era lo más que le había oído decir.

Él me quería.

Me protegería.

Pero… tenía unas cuantas preguntas.

Me acerqué a él y le miré a los ojos. Él miré, avergonzado y asustado. Puse mi mano sobre su cara y luego la deslice hacia abajo hasta la mitad de su pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

"Cuando dices, dominar, ¿Qué habría que incluir?"

"Bueno, no estoy hablando de bondage o algo así. Solo necesito estar en control. Necesito que… me dejes tomarte cuando quiera. Necesito que… estés disponible para mí. Necesito sentir como… que soy el chico en esta relación. Sé que tan jodido suena eso pero, tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de lo que significa ser gay y no lo soy Kurt y… si voy a tener una relación contigo, no puedo sentirme más emasculado de lo que ya me siento por estar con un chico. Necesito sentirme como un hombre y para mí, eso significa, en parte, tomarte cuando quiera. Lo siento. Sé que eso suena horrible y sé que está mal de mi parte pero… es lo jodido que estoy."

No pude evitarlo pero sonreí. Emasculado. Gran palabra. No es tan tonto como le deja pensar a la gente.

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que tengo que ser la chica, o al menos tu versión pre-feminista de 1950 de una, y tu eres el chico. ¿Qué más?"

"No estoy saliendo del closet."

"¿No crees que la gente averiguara las cosas si eres visto conmigo?"

"Podemos resolver eso pero, no haré anuncios y mierda."

Me aleje un poco. "No volveré al closet, David."

"Primero, vamos a admitirlo Kurt, tu nunca has estado en el closet y segundo, no esperaría que lo hicieras."

Asentí. "Cierto. ¿Qué más?"

Él suspiro. "No lo sé. ¿No es eso suficiente?"

Me acerque de nuevo a él, más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Inhale su aroma. Oh, tan masculino y fuerte. ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que era nada menos que un hombre? Puse mis manos, tendidas en su pecho y lentamente las deslizó hacia abajo y alrededor de su cintura y su espalda. Podía sentir su respiración aumentando.

"Entonces," dije tranquilamente. "vamos a discutir todo esta cosa, tomarme cuando quieras. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

Él miró directamente a mis ojos. Su mirada era dura y feroz.

"Follarte cuando quiera."

"Chupármela cuando te diga que lo hagas."

"Te conviertes en mi esclavo sexual."

"A cambio, te prometo cuidar de ti, amarte y darte tanto placer. Siempre te protegeré. Nadie te lastimara y te haré feliz Kurt. Lo prometo. Tú _serás_ feliz y nunca estarás solo."

Wow

Wow

De abusador a amante, simple como eso.

Podía sentir que mi interior se agitaba y batiendo como mi erección creció más duro con cada palabra que decía. El ardor de sus ojos me había atrapado. No podía apartar la mirada y no quería hacerlo. Lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba y no quería esperar más.

Presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo y susurre en su oído. "¿Te gustaría follarme ahora?"

Esto era como ser golpeado por un tren. Pero en una buena forma.

David me devoro.

Sus besos eran apasionados y posesivos. Cuando me la chupo, se sintió tan increíble que caí al suelo. David no lo abandono por un segundo. Yo casi no podía con lo poderoso que su boca se sentía a mí alrededor. Esta vez, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba gritando su nombre, no me molesté en cubrirme la boca. No me importaba quien oyera.

David había sido honesto conmigo. No había nada gentil en la forma que me tocaba. Sus manos eran rudas, posesivas y demandantes pero, no era doloroso. Nunca me sentí tan querido, deseado o necesitado. La única vez que fue más despacio, fue cuando llego el momento de entrar en mí.

"Kurt, ¿Eres virgen?"

"Sí."

"No quiero lastimarte. ¿Quieres esperar? No tenemos que hacer esto hoy. Tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Pensé que querías cogerme."

"Quiero. Mucho. Pero, no voy a violarte. No hoy de todos modos."

Así que se movió despacio, asegurándose de que usáramos un montón de lubricante. Deslizo su dedo dentro de mí primero. Grité en éxtasis pero él lo mal interpreto y parecía aterrado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí. Solo tenía una palabra para él. "Más."

Él deslizo otro dedo adentro y después otro. Solo seguía rogando por más. Quito sus dedos y entro en mí lentamente.

"Oh, Kurt. Mierda. Te sientes tan jodidamente… ugh."

Me estaba ahogando. Ahogando en las sensaciones que sentía por estar tan lleno de él. Apenas podía respirar por la sensación de estar totalmente poseído y ser de su propiedad. Él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, cogiéndome sin problemas y en cada golpe todos los sentimientos de soledad, nostalgia y dolor desaparecieron. En ese momento supe a ciencia cierta que finalmente estaba donde pertenecía. Bajo David, en su cama, lleno de él.

Verlo correrse era magnifico. Sentirlo llenándome y escucharlo gritar mi nombre sellaba mi destino.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Esclavo sexual de David Allen Karofsky.

* * *

**_Oh Ahora, ¿Quien se acordó de Blaine? jajaja Ni modo ahora si le ganaron._**

**_Melisa360: Demasiado celoso diría yo y con eso de que en serio le pego en sus inseguridades peor todavía. No te preocupes habrá mucho Kurt y Karofsky es que en sí esta historia se basa en ambas parejas (Kurotfsky y Blamiah) por eso se alterna pero creo que hay mas Kurtofsky :D_**

**_Nos leemos el Viernes espero y dejen su Review bye._**


	14. HaloWalking on Sunshine

_**Hola creo que ya se me hizo costumbre subirlos en la noche creo que así lo dejare lol. Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los errores en la traducción. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 14- Halo/Walking on Sunshine

VO Karofsky

Felicidad.

Por primera vez en mi vida, era feliz. En verdad jodidamente feliz.

Era tan feliz que estaba paranoico. Me quedé esperando una mierda para ir al sur. Para que Kurt cambiara de opinión o para que alguien descubriera lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba feliz y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. No quería perder esto. No podía perder esto. No ahora. No después de que finalmente conseguí algo tan especial en mi miserable vida.

Kurt era jodidamente asombroso, y no solo en la cama. Él lo conseguía. Me conseguía. Y, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que yo necesitaba para sentir el dominio. Él era definitivamente la chica para mi hombre. Era perfecto para mí y yo estaba enamorado de él. Ahí está, lo dije. Amor.

La primera semana fue un poco loca. Necesitaba probarlo, para ver si realmente cumpliría nuestro acuerdo. Sabía que era un riesgo pero, no me importo. Tenía que saber con certeza de que él hablaba enserio cuando dijo que me permitiría tomarlo cuando y donde quisiera. Le enviaría un mensaje cerca del segundo periodo.

_Ven a verme en el salón de danza durante el almuerzo._

Cuando llegue ahí él me estaría esperándome. Lo besaría y él me vería a los ojos, esperando por mis instrucciones. Esa mierda era tan excitante. Yo susurraría en su oído: "Chúpamelo Kurt" Caería de rodillas y hacer que pierda temporalmente la mente. Pero lo mejor de todo, la verdadera mejor maldita parte era que él siempre mantenía mi semen en su boca hasta que pusiera mi mano sobre su boca y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Nuestros ojos se encontrarían y luego él tragaría. Al igual que la primera vez en la biblioteca. Hicimos esto por una semana. El siempre llegaba feliz de verme y con ganas de hacer lo que quisiera. Él lo consiguió. Me sentí como el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Y luego estaban nuestras sesiones del Proyecto de Historia.

La tarea de Historia nos proporcionó una excusa para ser vistos juntos y lo más importante, para estar en la casa del otro. También fue una oportunidad para que Kurt gentilmente me volviera a presentar a su padre. Eso fue horrible. Primero, él estaba molesto de que Kurt fuera emparejado conmigo para empezar. Pese a las protestas de Kurt, su padre llamó tanto a Handel y Figgins y básicamente les dijo que terminara. Asusto tanto a Handel que, a pesar del hecho de que todos en clase estaban bien en sus proyectos, Handel le ofreció permitir a Kurt unirse a otra pareja. Kur se negó, citando todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho y trató de convencer a su padre que yo había aprendido el error de mis acciones y que nos estábamos volviendo amigos. Incluso fuimos tan lejos como para tener un par de sesiones del proyecto en la casa de Kurt para que su padre viera que trataba a Kurt con respeto. Eso fue tan malditamente incomodo. Su padre se asomaba y lanzaba malas miradas a mi dirección. Me alegré mucho cuando Kurt aceptó rendirse y simplemente encontrarnos en mi casa. Además mis padres no estaban por ahí tanto, así que teníamos tiempo para joder.

Y vaya que jodiamos.

No podía tener suficiente de él. Era tan dulce y dispuesto y jodidamente lindo. Lo cogía a cada oportunidad que podía tener y él parecía amarlo. Siempre estaba preocupado por hacerle daño o dejarlo adolorido pero todo lo que él decía era "más David, cógeme más." ¿Cómo podía resistir esa mierda?

Para mi sorpresa, Kurt y yo también hablábamos bastante. Al principio, solo él hablaba y yo lo escucharía. Me dijo sobre perder a su mamá, descubrir que era gay, decirle a su padre, de lo mucho que lo lastime el año pasado. Esa parte rompió mi corazón. Me sentí como menos que mierda. Pero, estaba contento de que me lo dijo. Me hizo incluso más determinado a protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Y, para compensarlo.

Finalmente, consiguió que yo también hablara. Acerca de mi familia y lo conservadora que eran y mis temores de que mi padre nunca aceptara que fuera gay. Hablamos más de lo que pensamos. Y en realidad, mas o menos me gustó.

Había una cosa de la que no habíamos hablado. El idiota. Finalmente lo traje una noche mientras hablamos acostados en la cama. Kurt estaba acurrucado en mis brazos. Me encanto lo pequeño que era comparado conmigo. Pude envolverlo en mis brazos y sentir como que lo estaba protegiendo del mundo.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Blaine?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente una semana, tal vez dos."

"¿Cuándo planeas verlo de nuevo?"

"No sé. He cancelado cenar con él dos veces así que…"

Esto tiene que terminar. No estaba compartiendo a Kurt de ninguna forma, de una forma u otra. El idiota se tenía que ir.

"Necesitas llamarlo y decirle que se acabo."

Silencio.

"¿Kurt? ¿Me escuchaste? Se acabó con él. Necesitas decirle que a la mierda."

"Está bien."

VO Kurt

Blaine.

No he pensado mucho en él.

Sabía que David tenía razón pero…

Algo me estaba reteniendo. Había una pequeña, irritante voz en mi cabeza que continuaba molestándome con una pregunta. ¿Habría estado tan dispuesto a satisfacer las demandas de David si Blaine no me hubiera rechazado?

Cuando finalmente me fui a casa esa noche de Martes, me senté en mi tocador y me quedé mirándome a mí mismo en el espejo. ¿Estaba loco? Acababa de entrar voluntariamente en la servidumbre sexual de un chico que había dejado claro que quería controlar y dominarme. Esto no podría ser sano. Esto tenía que ser un subproducto del rechazo de Blaine.

Pero… estaba muy atraído por David.

Su olor, su masculinidad, su fuerza, incluso su naturaleza dominante. Me encantó todo. Y luego por supuesto, estaba el sexo. La forma en que me poseyó completamente durante el sexo era increíble. Ame la sensación de estar completamente lleno de él. Y, a pesar de su discurso sobre la dominación, David era un amante muy generoso. Él nunca me dejó esperando. Sólo tenía que permitirle tomar la iniciativa, que estaba bien. Estaba más que dispuesto a seguir.

La semana de los textos en el segundo periodo habían sido deliciosamente excitantes. El hecho de que ambos chupar o tener sexo con David por toda la escuela, incluyendo el salón del coro, me dejaba sintiendo sexy y sucio de la manera más maravillosa. Yo nunca, nunca pensé que alguien podría quererme tanto y me encantó.

Además, David era romántico. Él solo no se daba cuenta. Todos los días había algo diferente en mi casillero. Cuando me había quejado de cómo iba a aumentar de peso debido a todas las galletas y dulces que me seguía dando, cambió todo. Empezó a dejarme cds de canciones que él pensaba me gustarían, fruta, una roca que pensó era genial y por supuesto, flores. Sin embargo, le había alentado de mantenerse alejado del laboratorio del Sr. Keller. Y algunos días, solo una nota. Esas eran mis favoritas porque eran simples, honestas y David puro.

_En serio espero hacerte feliz porque tú me haces más feliz que nada en el mundo. En serio, en serio lo haces._

_Te amo más que las Oreos, probablemente te amo más que el football de la próxima semana._

_Contigo, finalmente puedo respirar._

Estaba tan feliz. Más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Me sentí abrumado por su amor, su posesividad y su deseo por mí. Y, me sentí seguro.

Lo único malo de nuestra relación era el secreto. Teníamos que tener cuidado. Ser vistos en la librería o hablar durante la clase de Historia era una cosa. No podíamos almorzar juntos o pasar el rato entre clases. No queríamos levantar sospechas. A veces esto era difícil porque lo veía y quería tocar su brazo o tomar su mano por un momento. Sin embargo, yo sabía mejor. No iba a romper mi promesa a él.

Y él no rompió su promesa de protegerme.

Azimio y los chicos no me habían molestado desde el incidente del empujón hace dos semanas pero, Azimio sospechaba que sus neumáticos habían sido desinflados el mismo día. No creía que fui yo. Pensó que probablemente fue Finn pero, sin embargo, yo era el enlace.

No me habían aventado un slushie en tanto tiempo que me llevó más tiempo de lo normal para darme cuenta de lo que había pasado y recuperarme. Me quede allí chorreando, sintiendo el hielo cayendo por mi pecho. Estaba usando un hermoso y largo abrigo de tres cuartos blanco a juego con botas de gamuza negra. Todo el atuendo estaba arruinado y el colorante rojo del slushie contra la bata blanca lo hizo parecer como si hubiera recibido un disparo.

Lo escuche antes de que lo pudiera ver.

"Qué demonios."

"Oh, ¿Qué onda Karofsky? ¿Tienes un problema?"

"¡Sí, tú, imbécil!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡Te dije que lo dejaras!"

"¿Quién demonios murió y te hizo el rey de los pasillos? ¿Nos perdimos el memo? ¡Que se joda ese marica!"

El sonido del golpe de David a la mandíbula de Azimio hizo que mi estomago se revolviera. Los dos eran como enormes leones, arañando y balanceadose el uno al otro. Azimio se resbalo con el desastre del slushie y cayó al piso. David se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole puñetazos. Estaba empezando a asustarme. David parecía como que realmente podría matarlo. Una multitud se había reunido, incluyendo a Mercedes que estaba tratando de sacarme del camino y llevarme al baño, pero no podía irme. Tenía que asegurarme de que David estaba bien. Finalmente la entrenadora Bieste apareció y empujo a David lejos de Azimio.

Oh, Dios.

La cara de Azimio estaba golpeada, ensangrentada y con moretones y él no se movía. Alguien estaba llamando al 911.

Miré a David. La rabia en sus ojos me aterrorizo.

Y me excito de la manera más enferma, más sexy que nunca.

Por fin deje a Mercedes llevarme al baño con forme la entrenadora Bieste arrastro a David a la oficina de Figgins.

"Wow," ella dijo mientras trataba de limpiarme. "¿Viste eso? ¿Qué demonios se le metió a Karofsky? ¡Pensé que lo iba a matar!"

No dije nada.

David estaba suspendido por tres días. Pretendí estar enfermo en el segundo día de su suspensión así que pude pasar el día con él.

Con forme me acomode en sus brazos, disfrutando de su aroma, él acariciaba mi cabello y me sostenía cerca.

"Es mejor que nadie te lastime Kurt porque los matare."

Le creí.

Y, lo adore todavía más.

El incidente de Azimio me asusto lo suficiente que decidí que sería mejor llamar a Blaine y hacerme cargo de cosas. No quería su hermosa cara en la lista de golpes de David.

La idea de terminar con alguien por teléfono no iba muy bien conmigo. Parecía simplemente vulgar. Por lo que, le pedí permiso a David para ir a cenar con Blaine. De mala gana acepto.

Cuando lo llame, él sonaba alegre de oír de mí pero también un poco molesto. He estado evitándolo, ignorando sus textos y haciendo excusas por dos semanas. Como sea, de inmediato de ánimo cuando le pregunte si aun quería llevarme a cenar. Nos pusimos de acuerdo en Viernes a las 6:00pm.

* * *

**_Jaja en serio Kurt se olvido de Blaine y las cosas comienzan a funcionar mejor con David así que se vienen buenos momentos para ellos pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ¿Cierto? ¿Como creen que Blaine tomara lo que Kurt le va a decir? _**

**_Bueno gracias por sus Reviews que comenzare a contestar por PM :D nos leemos el Lunes cuídense mucho bye._**


	15. I Wanna Sex You Up

_**Hola chicos les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta increíble historia espero que la disfruten :D**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 15- I Wanna Sex You Up

OV Blaine

Alguien estaba follando a Kurt.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Ha estado evitándome por casi dos semanas. Ha cancelado la cena alegando agotamiento por el trabajo escolar y la enfermedad. ¿Desde cuándo Mckinley tiene un programa académico tan exigente?

Él estaba cogiendo por ahí con alguien y no me gustaba para nada. Esta mierda tiene que parar ahora.

Una vez más, mi lado racional me reprendió por ser tan hipócrita. Mientras Kurt me había estado evitando, yo había estado pasando tiempo con Jeremiah, que irónicamente fue creciendo más suspicaz y celoso de mi relación con Kurt. Como resultado de ello, se había vuelto completamente criminal en sus intentos de joder la verdad de mí. Habían pasado dos semanas fantásticas.

Cuando recogí a Kurt para la cena el Viernes. Mis sospechas de confirmaron de inmediato. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de "He sido completamente y muy bien follado". Sus ojos eran brillantes y felices, su piel estaba más radiante de lo habitual. Sus labios estaban ligeramente más llenos y era un manojo de felicidad y relajada satisfacción.

Alguien estaba cogiendo a Kurt realmente bien.

Él hablo sin parar mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante. Estaba animado lleno de historias sobre el club glee y las últimas noticias de la moda. Al escucharlo me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Sí, tenía que hacer las cosas bien esta noche. Tenía que deshacerme de quien se lo estaba haciendo a mi novio.

Una vez que ordenamos la cena, decidí no perder tiempo.

"Sabes Kurt, en serio te he extrañado estas dos semanas."

"Lo sé. Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado."

Sí, apuesto lo has estado.

"Escucha Kurt, necesito hablar contigo de algo."

"De hecho yo también quiero hablar contigo."

Uh oh. Será mejor que vaya primero.

"¿Está bien si voy primero?"

"Um, claro, supongo que sí."

"Te debo una disculpa. Por todo la cosa de la atracción sexual. Me siento atraído por ti Kurt. ¿Cómo iba a no estarlo? Eres increíblemente ardiente. Supongo estaba… asustado. No quería complicar nuestra relación. Realmente lo siento si te hice daño o sentir mal. ¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Se quedo sentado allí. Mirando sus manos.

"¿Kurt? Di algo."

"Um, te perdono Blaine."

"Gracias, Ahora escucha…"

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Sí?"

"Um, necesito decirte…"

En ese momento llego nuestra comida y estaba agradecido. No me gusto la expresión en la cara de Kurt. Parecía culpable como el infierno. Sip, alguien estaba realmente dándoselo a él. Mierda.

Comenzamos a comer. Me decidí a seguir adelante.

"Kurt, me gustaría compensar las cosas contigo. Me gustaría demostrarte cuanto te quiero." Lo mire seductoramente. Me estire sobre la mesa y tomé su mano.

"Después de la cena, ven a casa conmigo. Te prometo, no te arrepentirás. Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Quiero mostrarte solo lo mucho que te quiero. Una y otra vez."

Se sonrojo.

"Blaine… no puedo… yo…"

"Kurt, ya lo sé."

"¿Sabes qué?"

"Que me has estado engañando."

Me miro con sorpresa.

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí. Puedo olerlo por todas partes."

"Oh."

"Mira Kurt, no me importa. Diablos. Lo merezco. Estuvo mal de mi parte tratarte de la forma en que lo hice. Estoy sorprendido de que no me dejaras pero, contento de que no lo hicieras y en serio, en serio quiero compensarte. Ven conmigo después de la cena. ¿Por favor?"

Suspiró. "Blaine… No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… no solo estoy tonteando con alguien. Estoy… bueno, estoy enamorado Blaine."

¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios podía haber conocido que fuera tan fantástico en la cama, que tenía reclamado el amor de Kurt? Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

"Kurt, no estás enamorado. Lujuria tal vez pero, no amor."

"Sí, Blaine, lo estoy."

"Kurt, son solo como, qué, ¿Dos semanas? No podrías haberte enamorado de alguien en tan solo dos semanas. Ven a casa conmigo esta noche."

"Blaine, yo _estoy_ enamorado y no voy a ir a casa contigo."

Comenzó a comer su ensalada. Lo miré con cuidado. Yo estaba enojado y, por primera vez en mi vida, celoso. Y ahora, me estaba empezando a sentir ruin.

"Ésta bien entonces. ¿Quién este chico con el pene mágico que te ha cogido tan bien, que piensas que estas enamorado?"

Kurt arrojo su tenedor y me miro pero, no contesto.

"Vamos Kurt. ¿Con quién estas cogiendo? ¿No crees que merezco saber?

Tomó una respiración profunda. "No puedo decirte."

Interesante.

"¿Por qué?"

"El…él no ha salido…"

Wow. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor.

"Así que, déjame poner esto claro. Estas tonteando con al quien que aun esta en el closet. ¿No crees que mereces más que eso? ¿No crees que mereces estar con alguien que te valore lo suficiente para estar afuera contigo? No te devalúes tu mismo Kurt. Tú vales más que eso."

"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti Blaine. Tú me valoraste tanto que básicamente me dijiste que tenía casi tanto atractivo sexual como una señal de Stop."

Touche.

Las cosas estaban saliendo un poco de control. Me decidí a llamar de nuevo.

"Ésta bien. Mira. No quiero pelear contigo. Pasa la noche conmigo. Si después de esta noche, si aun quieres a quien sea este chico misterioso, entonces bien, me alejare pero, por lo menos pasa la noche conmigo. Me debes eso."

"Blaine, no puedo. En serio, en serio no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Suspiro y me miro exasperado. "¿Estas tratando de que te maten? Solo no puedo. No puedo hacerle eso."

¿Qué me maten? ¿Estaba follando con jeremiah?

Terminamos nuestra cena en silencio. Seguí mirándolo. Esto me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Con quién estaba durmiendo?

Nos quedamos en silencio en el camino a casa. Rompí el silencio mientras nos acercábamos a su casa.

"No me estoy rindiendo, Kurt."

"Blaine tienes que. Se acabo. Lo siento."

"No acepto eso."

"Bueno, se acabo así lo aceptes o no."

Estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Kurt ¿Con quién estas durmiendo?"

"Blaine… te lo dije. No puedo decirte eso y no lo voy a hacer. Ahora, déjame en paz."

"Bien, Lo dejaré por ahora pero, no te dejare en paz. Esto no se termino."

"Sí termino. Se acabo. Necesitas dejar que se acabe o de lo contrario…"

"¿De lo contrario qué?"

"Solo déjalo Blaine."

Entre a su calzada y apagué el motor. Realmente no quiero que se vaya enojado.

"De acuerdo Kurt. Lo siento pero, decía en serio lo que dije. No me rendiré tan fácilmente."

Él suspiro y abrió su puerta. "Buenas noches Blaine."

Lo observe caminar hacia la puerta principal.

¿Con quién demonios estaba durmiendo Kurt?

VO Kurt

Eran las 9:20 pm y estaba aliviado de estar en casa. Le había prometido a David que estaría en casa a las 10:00 pm. Sintió que 4 horas eran más que suficiente tiempo para romper con alguien. Me alegre de estar en casa antes de tiempo. Cuando lo llamé, me contestó inmediatamente.

"¿Estas en casa?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien."

"¿Cómo lo tomo?"

No me gustaba mentirle a David. Toda la cosa del control estaba funcionando en mí. Pero, no quería preocuparlo. Decidí mentir por omisión.

"No estaba contento con eso, pero está hecho así que…"

"No intento nada, ¿verdad? Sabes que le romperé su pene si él se paso de la raya."

"No. Él se comporto."

"Bien. ¿Estás solo en casa?"

"Sí. Finn está afuera con Quinn en algún lado y Carol y Burt están en su noche de cita."

Silencio.

"Voy para allá."

Rápidamente deje el teléfono para tomar una ducha. No quería oler como Blaine. En la ducha pensé en las reclamaciones de Blaine sobre no darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Me puso un poco nervioso. Tenía que proteger a David. Pero, Blaine estaba en Westerville y ahora no estamos juntos, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para estar en Lima o cerca de McKinley así que, me relajé. Su ego fue probablemente herido.

David llego en 20 minutos luciendo ardiente, sexy y feroz. Sus besos eran más posesivos de lo habitual. Apenas podía respirar bajo su fuerza demandante. Él me empujó contra la puerta de mi dormitorio, me bajó los bóxers, me tomo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarme arriba y abajo mientras susurraba en mi oído.

"Oh, mi dulce, dulce Kurt. Tú me perteneces. Todo mío."

Todo lo que pude hacer fue gemir. Me acaricio por un tiempo antes de tomarme en su boca y chuparme duro. Estaba agradecido por la casa vacía, porque no había manera de quedarme callado. Me vine con tanta fuerza que colapse en sus brazos. El me recogió y me llevo a la cama. Me acostó en mi espalda y se subió encima de mí, cuidando de no aplastarme con su peso. Me besó suavemente, permitiendo recuperarme de los efectos de mi orgasmo vertiginoso. Él estaba besando mi cuello cuando empezó a susurrarme de nuevo.

"Sabes Kurt, esta noche es muy, muy especial. Siempre has sido mío pero, esta noche es jodidamente oficial así que, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar que tú en verdad te convertiste mío y solo mío."

Se levantó por encima de mí y me miro a los ojos. Reconocí esa mirada. Fue su mirada más controladora. De la que no podía apartar la mirada y no podía negar. Todo lo que me pedía, lo conseguía.

"Sí, David. Cualquier cosa."

Él me sonrió. "Te voy a coger ahora Kurt. Voy a cogerte muy, muy bien."

Entro en mí despacio, sin romper su mirada. A pesar de mi deseo de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, no aparte mi mirada de sus ojos. Él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí con un ritmo muy constante. No muy rápido, ni demasiado lento. La velocidad correcta para llevarme fuera de mi mente.

"Kurt, tú me perteneces, ¿No es así?"

"Sí, David."

"¿Todo mío y solo mío?"

"Sí, David."

"¿Soy el único que consigue venirse dentro de ti?"

"Sí, David."

De repente aceleró el paso y vi su cara cuando estaba llegar al borde. Él exploto dentro de mí y arqueé mis caderas para forzar a mi cuerpo a tomar cada gota que estaba disparando dentro de mí. Entonces, de repente, salió.

¿Qué?

Entonces sentí algo apretado, espeso y abundante dentro de mí.

Di un grito ahogado. La sensación se sintió muy lleno. No tan lleno como David, pero… lleno y tortuosamente apretado. Lo miré. Estaba haciendo una sexy, malvada sonrisa. Me rodo en mi estomago y cuidadosamente se recostó, la mitad sobre mí y la otra mitad fuera. Así no me aplastaría.

"Sabes Kurt, es increíble la mierda que puedes aprender en internet. Estaba jodiendo en línea el otro día cuando leí sobre esto y decidí que deberíamos intentarlo. Esta noche, vas a dormir con un tapón dentro de ti. Va a mantener todo mi precioso semen adentro. Quiero que te quedes en tu estomago toda la noche. No está permitido masturbarte tu mismo. Volveré por la mañana alrededor de las 6 am. A quitar el tapón y a cuidar de ti yo mismo. Esta noche quiero que duermas, sintiéndote lleno de mí. Pensando en mí dentro de ti, porque así es como va a ser a partir de ahora. Solo yo. Dentro de ti. Todo el maldito tiempo."

Oh, mi.

David estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Se quedó por un rato más para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que la verdadera tortura detrás de esto era mental. No podía dejar de pensar en él estando dentro de mí y el hecho de que su semen estaba dentro de mí. Esos pensamientos, junto con la sensación de estar lleno, crearon una pesadilla erótica.

Esta iba a ser una muy, muy larga noche.

Dormí a ratos. Lleno de sueños de David tomándome de formas que probablemente no eran físicamente posibles. Continué teniendo erecciones durante toda la noche, pero no iba a aliviarme yo mismo.

Para la hora 6 am se llevo a cabo, yo era un desastre agotado por la tensión sexual. Estaba agarrando las sabanas de mi cama y dispuesto a no moverme tanto. La fricción de las sabanas en mi adolorido pene era como fuego.

Estaba tan atrapado en mi sufrimiento sexual que ni siquiera había pensado sobre cómo iba a entrar a la casa de nuevo y el hecho de que mi familia estaba ahora en casa. Estaba sorprendido de verlo subir ágilmente a mi cuarto por la ventana. Era silencioso como un gato.

El hizo la sexy, malvada sonrisa de nuevo. "Bueno días Kurt. ¿Dormiste bien?"

No pude responderle.

Se quito tranquilamente sus pantalones y calzoncillos, se subió encima de mí y sustituyo el tapón con él. Estrelle mi cara en la almohada para quedarme callado. Me cogió a fondo, logrando venirse en silencio. No sé como lo hizo. Luego me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda y me chupo hasta que me vine. Explote y tuve que apretar mis dos manos sobre mi boca para permanecer callado. Cuando termine. En silencio, se vistió. Me besó apasionadamente y se fue.

Dormí hasta las 3:00 pm.

* * *

_**Como muchos de ustedes saben mi amado Cory murió el Sábado lo que me tiene muy triste, él siempre tenia una linda y gran sonrisa en el rostro y es así como lo voy a recordar, si bien mis personajes favoritos son Rachel, Kurt y Blaine pero Finchel junto con Klaine es mi pareja favorita y Finn era uno de los personajes con los que más me identificaba (Junto con Tina). Solo se que lo voy a extrañar mucho y que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me enseño. Descansa en paz Cory nos veremos tarde o temprano de nuevo. **_

_**Ok ahora si, disculpen que lo haya subido mas tarde pero aun estaba en shock y sin humor de hacer gran cosa, gracias por los Reviews espero que me dejen más en este capitulo y nos leemos el Miércoles con uno nuevo. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	16. Misery

_**Hey mil disculpas pero en México son vacaciones y cada que hay vacaciones ni tía nos pone hacer algunas cosas pesadas en la casa. En fin aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 16- Misery

VO Blaine

Señales.

Realmente están a nuestro alrededor. Indicios de lo que está dirigido a nuestro camino. El problema es, que tienes que verlas, interpretarlas y entender lo que están tratando de decirte.

Yo no hice eso.

Primero el fiasco en la tienda GAP, luego Kurt.

Esas fueron señales. Advertencias. Pero yo las perdí. El universo trataba de advertirme que estaba perdiendo el control pero no lo vi.

Y mi vida se derrumbo encima mí.

Era Sábado por la noche y Jeremiah estaba en camino. Mientras estaba sentado ahí esperando por él, mi mente estaba en Kurt. Ha estado en mi mente desde la noche del Viernes.

Estaba obsesionado con quién estaba durmiendo. ¿Quién era tan jodidamente bueno en la cama que habían conseguido robarme a Kurt en dos semanas? Este tipo debe de ser mejor en la cama que Jeremiah. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a averiguar quién era. No me iba a renuncia a Kurt tan fácilmente. Realmente lo quería. Fue bueno para mí y me hizo feliz y sabía que podía hacerlo feliz, completamente feliz, si él me diera la oportunidad.

Me arrastre de mis pensamientos por la llegada de Jeremiah.

En el momento que abrí la puerta, supe que algo andaba mal. Me había convertido en un maestro de la detección de sus estados de ánimo. Había tenido que para sobrevivir. Jeremiah no estaba loco pero, me había dado cuenta hace mucho que su estabilidad mental podría caer en picada de vez en cuando. Lo atribuí a su ser artista.

"Hola Jeremiah." Lo besé.

"Hola Blaine." Entro y miro alrededor. Luego olfateo el aire. Revisando por Kurt. No me miro. En vez de eso, se acerco hasta las enormes puertas de cristal fuera de la cocina y miró hacia el patio. Era una vista espectacular nuestro patio trasero era enorme y se prolongaba por varias hectáreas. Mi madre lo tenía todo profesionalmente ajardinada simplemente para crear esta vista desde la cocina. Era realmente hermoso.

Se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados. Mierda. Lo que fuera que se avecinaba iba a ser grande. Espere.

"Ven aquí Blaine." Me acerque a él. Volteo hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Lo abrace. ¿Había muerto alguien?

"Sabes Blaine, me haces más feliz de lo que he estado nunca. Simplemente te adoro."

"Sí, lo sé. Siento lo mismo por ti."

Se alejo un poco de mí. "¿En serio?"

Lo miré. "Por supuesto, Jeremiah."

Estaba mirándome a los ojos. Dios, esos ojos verdes. Era como estar hipnotizado. Puso su mano sobre mi pene y empezó a masajear suavemente en círculos. Entre sus manos y sus ojos, estaba perdiendo toda la concentración en cualquier cosa.

"Blaine, Kurt se tiene que ir."

"¿Qué?"

"Kurt se tiene que ir. Quiero que termines con él."

Lo paré de mi masaje. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

"Jeremiah, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué tengo que romper con Kurt?" Él no contestó. Rompió la mirada y miraba a todos lados menos a mí. Di un paso hacia atrás. Estaba furioso. Kurt había sido idea suya, no mía, y ahora que había decidido que lo quería, él estaba cambiando las reglas.

"Mira Jeremiah, tú fuiste el que quería que yo tuviera un novio. Estaba perfectamente contento de solo estar contigo. Pero tú fuiste el que se colgó con esto de la edad y de mi necesidad de alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Así que hice lo que querías. Salí y encontré a alguien fantástico. Alguien que en verdad me gusta. Ahora, ¿Quieres que lo deje?"

"¡Lo ves!" Jeremiah comenzó a gritarme. "¡Escúchate! ¡Es fantástico! ¡En verdad me gusta! ¡Te estás enamorando de él!"

No podía creer esta mierda.

"Jeremiah, tu no querías mi amor, ¿Recuerdas? Solo sexo. Solamente sexo. Esta no es una relación. Únicamente sexo. ¡Eso eras tú! Tu estableciste las reglas, no yo. ¡Yo solo las seguí!"

"¡Te voy a perder!" Se lamentó. "Me vas a dejar. ¡Vas a dejarme por él!"

"Jeremiah, no amo a Kurt."

"¡Sí lo haces! Es más guapo que yo, y ¡tú has empezado a pasar mucho tiempo con él! ¡Te estás enamorando de él¡"

Oh, dios mío. ¿En serio? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con los hombres de mi vida? Primero Kurt, ahora esto. Me acerqué a Jeremiah y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

"Jeremiah, mírame. No me estoy enamorando de Kurt apenas lo he visto en semanas. Sí, me preocupo por él pero, no estoy enamorado de él. Jeremiah… Te amo. Se supone que no debo, pero lo hago. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cualquier cosa. Siempre ha sido sobre ti y solo tú." Me estaba mirando y llorando.

"¿No lo amas?"

"No."

"¿Me amas?"

"Sí. Sé que no debería pero, lo hago."

"Oh, Blaine. No quiero amarte pero… lo hago. Te amo tanto pero… no puedo. Solo tienes 17, te vas a ir a la universidad y…"

Lo detuve por besarlo. Vertí toda la pasión y la fuerza de mi amor en ese beso, con la esperanza de hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo quería.

Estábamos uno encima del otro y desnudos en segundos. Me puse de rodillas planeando chuparlo primero como de costumbre, pero, bajó al suelo y se acostó en su espalda. Me quede helado. Me puso encima de él. Me levanté en mis manos y lo mire a los ojos.

Nunca, nunca había estado arriba de él antes. Nunca.

"Cógeme Blaine."

Tengo que admitir. Esto fue difícil para mí. Jeremiah me había entrenado tan bien que no podía dejar de mirar a su miembro hinchado de deseo. Quería chupar pero…

Soy un buen chico. Yo siempre hago lo que me dicen.

Me deslicé dentro de él, lentamente. Saboreando cada sensación. Santo infierno. La tención era increíble. Tome cada onza de control no tenía que venirme de inmediato. Una vez que estaba completamente adentro, Jeremiah hizo algo con sus caderas y grité. Apenas era capaz de reprimir mi orgasmo. Me sonrió diabólicamente.

"Cógeme Blaine. Cógeme duro."

Comencé a moverme adentro y afuera, encontrando un ritmo. Debajo de mí, Jeremiah estaba lloriqueando y gimiendo. Los sonidos, junto con la sensación de deslizarse dentro y fuera de él me estaban volviendo loco. Cuanto más rápido me movía, más ruidoso se hizo hasta que estaba gritando.

"¡Cógeme Blaine! ¡Cógeme! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Más fuerte, ¡Sí! Oh. ¡Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

¡JER. RE. MI. AH!

Exploté. Las sensaciones fueron todas directo a mi pene y a mi mente. Estaba completamente abrumado.

Me quede en blanco por unos segundos y me desplome encima de él.

Por eso no oí el coche estacionándose.

Por eso no oí las puertas del coche cerrándose.

Por eso no oí la llave en la cerradura.

No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y vi dos juegos de zapatos, unos tacones y otros mocasines, que me entere que mis padres estaban en casa.

Me pare en la entrada de la sala.

"Siéntate," dijo mi padre.

Me senté en el sofá. Me acorde de la última vez que había estado en problemas. Como en serio, en problemas. Fue cuando tenía 8 años y mi madre me había dicho que no jugara con mi pelota en la casa. Por supuesto, yo había tirado por última vez y se estrello contra una paloma de porcelana que había pertenecido a mi fallecida abuela- La madre de mi madre. Lo había roto en pedazos. Mi madre había caído en sus rodillas, llorando. La vergüenza y la culpa que sentí en ese momento no se habían igualado desde entonces.

Hasta ahora.

Miré hacia mi mamá. Ella aun tenía una expresión de conmoción en su rostro y un trago en su mano.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaban en la casa, yo había saltado en mis pies. Las manos de mi madre habían volado a su boca, sus ojos muy abiertos. Jeremiah se había congelado en el suelo. Había agarrado mis pantalones y batallé para ponérmelos. Lo levante y metí sus pantalones en sus manos. Él solo había estado ahí en shock. "¡Jeremiah! ¡Vístete!" le había susurrado. Él me miro y finalmente comenzó a moverse. Cuando ambos estábamos medio decentes habló mi padre.

"No sé quién demonios eres y en realidad no me interesa. ¡Solo lárgate de mi casa!"

Jeremiah corrió hacia la puerta. Mi padre la cerro de golpe y se volvió hacia mí. Su mirada estaba tan llena de odio y asco que de hecho me había movido hacia atrás hasta las puertas de cristal en caso de que necesitará huir de él.

"Ve arriba y toma una ducha. Luego espera a que te llame."

En la ducha, me puse a llorar. Me rompí en sollozos. Me daba miedo. Había roto las reglas tácitas entre mis padres y yo sobre mí siendo gay y no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Jeremiah.

Les dije a mis padres que era gay en mi cumpleaños número 13. Mi madre no estaba sorprendida. Siempre lo había sospechado. Mi confirmación sólo la dejo deprimida. Soy hijo único así que, ella me pregunto si eso significaba que no tendría nietos. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que sabré a los 13? Por lo tanto, había contestado que no, que no tendría nietos. Ella se fue a su habitación a llorar. Mi padre estaba disgustado y decepcionado. Por lo tanto, un conjunto tácito de reglas se ha materializado atreves del tiempo. Sería un gay tranquilo. Podría salir pero no ser ruidoso. Tenía que ser limpio, ordenado y discreto, y esperaba que los novios que tuviera se comportaran de la misma manera. Mis padres habían conocido a Kurt. Él vino a cenar y, de inmediato lo aprobaron. Era bien parecido, inteligente, limpio y no demasiado exagerado. Por su puesto, la ropa hacía una declaración pero, cuando llego a la cena, había usado uno de sus conjuntos más tranquilos. Había hecho a mi madre reír y a mi padre sentir cómodo. El novio perfecto. Por supuesto ellos no sabían de Jeremiah.

Follar en el suelo de la cocina de la casa de mis padres con un chico que ellos nunca conocieron no era ser discreto, ordenado o limpio. Esto gritaba "¡Soy gay!" y mis padres no querían escuchar sobre mí siendo gay, mucho menos presenciarlo de primera mano.

Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo conforme mi padre comenzó.

"Sabes Blaine, En realidad no me interesa que seas gay."

Esto llamo mi atención. Lo miré. Gracioso. Parecía molesto como el infierno por esto ahora mismo.

"Realmente, no me interesa. Me hice a la idea desde el principio que no iba a ser uno de esos padres que se obsesionar acerca de donde se equivocaron al establecer la sexualidad de su hijo. Decidí que no iba a castigarme por ello. Pero… ¡No necesito tu jodida mierda restregada en mi cara! ¡En mi casa! ¿Ves a tu madre Blaine? ¿Huh? ¡La mujer está en un maldito shock Blaine! ¡Esta bebiendo Blaine! ¡Tu madre no bebe! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, pedazo de mierda?!"

Supongo que mi padre no sabía sobre el club de libro del Domingo por la noche.

Se calmo un poco y continúo. "Esto es lo que va a pasar. Estas castigado. No carro, no celular y no dinero en tu cuenta. Vas a la escuela y regresas a casa. ¿Me entendiste?"

"Sí."

"Y dile al canalla ese que tan felizmente estabas jodiendo, que si alguna vez pone un pie en esta casa, va a perder su pene. Vamos a ver lo divertido que es ser un maricón sin pene."

Me miró como si fuera sucio. "Semejante maldito desperdicio de niño. ¡Fuera de mi vista!"

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a mi mamá. Ella estaba allí mirando al vacío.

Tome su mano. "Lo siento, mamá." Ella me miró inquisitivamente. "Blaine, ¿Quién es ese chico?" Me había preparado para esto.

"Su nombre es Roger. Se graduó de Dalton el año pasado. Estaba de visita en casa de la universidad."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de su vaso.

Fui a mi habitación.

El problema con todo el mundo al deshacerse de sus teléfonos fijos a favor de los teléfonos celulares, es que cuando no tienes un celular, la comunicación se hace más difícil.

Tuve que esperar hasta el Lunes para llamar a Kurt. Una de las consejeras de la escuela estaba en licencia de maternidad, así que me escabullí en su oficina para usar el teléfono. No quería que pensara que había desaparecido. Le dije que mi padre y yo habíamos peleado y que ahora estaba castigado, aunque no escuchara de mí, todavía no estaba renunciado. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar porque fue la pelea. Podía importarle menos.

Jeremiah fue más difícil. Las primeras dos veces que le llame, me colgó.

"No me llames Blaine." Click. Volví a marcar.

"¡Jeremiah! ¡Detente! ¡No me cuelgues! Todo está bien. Mis padres no saben quién eres y francamente, no les interesa."

"¡Mierda Blaine! ¡Voy a ir a la cárcel! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¿Puedes imaginarme en la cárcel? ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a los chicos como yo en la cárcel, Blaine? Estaría muerto en una semana." Estaba poniéndose histérico.

"Jeremiah, cálmate. Mis padres no están detrás de ti. ¿Me estas escuchando? Ellos ni siquiera saben tu nombre. No les importa. Solo están enojados conmigo. No se preocupan por ti."

Él se calmó. Le explique sobre estar castigado y no tener teléfono o un carro. "Escucha, no creo que esto dure mucho. Lo último que quieren mis padres es ser padres. Mi mamá no va a querer llevarme a la escuela y recogerme y francamente, yo no teniendo teléfono cuando ellos no están en casa es peligroso. ¿Qué si hay un incendio o algo? Le doy una semana a esto."

Silencio.

"Blaine… tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo. No quiero que tus padres descubran sobre mí y no quiero meterte en más problemas."

No. Esto no estaba pasando.

"Jeremiah, no necesitamos un tiempo. Yo ya…"

"Blaine… solo enfócate en volver a congraciarte con tus padres. Tal vez podamos tocar base después de que las cosas se hayan calmado."

¿Tal vez?

¿Tocar base?

Oh, Dios no.

No. No. No. ¡No!

Desesperación e histeria me golpeo todo de una vez. No pude controlarlo.

"Jeremiah, no me hagas esto maldita sea. ¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas! Por favor Jeremiah. Te lo juro. No están haciendo fuego por ti. ¡No tienes que tener miedo! ¡Por favor Jeremiah!"

"Blaine, cálmate. Escucha, Me voy a Nueva York mañana. Estaré de regreso en unos días. Vamos a hablar entonces. Me tengo que ir. Adiós."

Él colgó.

Puse mi cabeza en el escritorio.

Permanecí ahí hasta que fue hora de ir a casa.

* * *

_**Ouch ahora si se le están poniendo difíciles las cosas a Blaine pobre ¿Que creen que pase en esta relación? Pronto regresaremos a Kurt y Karofsky. Solo porque me tarde en actualizar el fin de semana publicare el capítulo 17 tal vez el Sábado. Cuídense bye.**_


	17. No Air

_**Hola hola, Bueno como que me moví un poco con los días en que actualizo jajaja pero empezando la semana regresara a lo normal (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes) porque sino me voy a estar perdiendo en otras cosas. Bueno gracias por los Reviews y les dejo otro capitulo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 17- No Air

VO Blaine

Seis días.

No escuche de Jeremiah por seis días.

Durante esos seis días, apenas dormía o comía. Me martirizaba con una emoción tras otra. Me gustaría pasar del miedo a la ira a la tristeza y viceversa. Para el Sábado, me veía como el infierno.

Mi predicción en relación a mis padres fue correcta. Mi extraño estado de ánimo junto con mi madre teniendo que perder dos de sus reuniones para recogerme en la escuela, consiguió las llaves de mi auto y el celular de regreso a mis manos para el Viernes. El Sábado por la mañana, mi padre anunció que, desde que tengo mi carro de vuelta, que debería tener dinero para gasolina así que, había hecho un depósito en mi cuenta. Cuando la revise, había puesto $3,000. Yo sabía el verdadero significado detrás del dinero. Por favor, Blaine. Sé un buen chico y no causes más problemas. No podemos manejarlo y no queremos ser molestados.

Jeremiah finalmente me llamo el Domingo en la mañana y quería saber si nos podíamos reunir para un café. En todo nuestro tiempo juntos, nunca, nunca nos habíamos encontrado en público.

Él me iba a dejar.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería, me escondí detrás de un mostrador y lo mire durante unos minutos antes de acercarme. Estaba sentado en un rincón, mirando por la ventana. Sí, Kurt era muy bonito pero Jeremiah era realmente hermoso. Era una pena que alguien tan hermoso siempre fue atormentado por las dudas sobre su aspecto.

Por fin me acerque y me senté. Él me sonrió alegremente.

"Hola Blaine."

"Hola."

Silencio.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está bien en casa?"

_No Jeremiah, no estoy bien porque sé que estas por romper conmigo y después de que lo hagas, me voy a parar en medio de la calle y rezar por qué un autobús me pegue porque no puedo vivir sin ti._

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Me voy de Westerville."

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy. Me estoy mudando a la ciudad de Nueva York. Hay un tipo, él es un amigo de mis padres. Se mudo a Nueva York hace años y comenzó con una cafetería y una librería y ahora, una galería de arte. Oyó hablar de mi trabajo y les dijo a mis padres que, si quería irme a la ciudad, podría trabajar en la cafetería, en la librería y trabajar en mi arte y él mostraría mi trabajo en la galería y ayudarme a ser descubierto. Por lo tanto, me estoy mudando.

Cuidad de Nueva York.

No puedo acecharlo si estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Realmente es una gran oportunidad para mi Blaine. No puedo dejarla pasar."

"¿Cuando te vas?"

"En aproximadamente una semana. Ya renuncie a mi trabajo."

"Llévame contigo."

Parecía sorprendido. No había querido decirlo aunque mi cerebro lo estaba gritando.

"Blaine, ¿No crees que tus padres tendrían algo que decir acerca de mudarte a Nueva York con tu mucho más grande, amante gay?"

"De hecho, probablemente estarían emocionados. Y sabes Jeremiah, no tendré 17 para siempre. Tengo un cumpleaños este año. Una vez que tenga 18, no tendrás de que preocuparte."

Me miró y suspiró.

"Sabes Blaine. Te amo. En serio lo hago, pero… no es el tipo correcto de amor. No es el amor que te mereces. Mi amor por ti viene de un lugar de control. Te amo porque haces lo que te diga. Sigues mis reglas. Me dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo. Eso no es amor Blaine. No, real, honesto, amor significativo. Te mereces algo mejor. Demonios, yo merezco algo mejor. No somos buenos uno para el otro, Blaine. Quiero controlarte y te gusta ser controlado. Eso no es una relación."

No dije nada. Él siguió hablando.

"El hecho de que me vaya es una buena idea. Necesito madurar y necesitas tener una relación adecuada con alguien de tu edad que es algo más que sexo. Nunca debí de comenzar a joder contigo, pero… no pude evitarlo. Realmente eres muy guapo y tan sexualmente talentoso por tu propio bien. Yo solo tenía que tenerte. Pensé que nos divertiríamos una vez y luego eso sería todo. Nunca quise que las cosas duraran tanto tiempo pero… no pude renunciar a ti."

"Y ahora puedes."

Él parecía herido. No me importo. Esto era pura mierda.

"Sabes Jeremiah, no soy el niño inocente que crees que soy. ¿No crees que desde el día uno sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí? Pude haberme alejado en cualquier momento. Me quede porque me gusto lo que me hacías, cómo me hiciste sentir. Tienes razón. Amo la cosa del control pero, ¿Quién estaba controlando a quien? _Tú _ fuiste el que tuvo un ataque de celos en medio de una tienda cuando tu territorio fue amenazado. No te engañes Jeremiah. No me molestaste o sacaste ventaja de mí. Tengo 17 no 7. Te deje cogerme porque quería que lo hicieras. Lo adore y tu también así que, no pretendamos que algo más pasa aquí. Te vas para perseguir tu carrera. Lo entiendo. Deja toda la demás mierda afuera."

Nos sentamos en silencio.

Finalmente él hablo. "Pasa la noche del Sábado conmigo. En mi departamento."

Como dije. ¿Quién controla a quien?

Cuando llegue al apartamento de Jeremiah el Sábado en la tarde, me sorprendió gratamente. Siempre había tenido esa imagen de él viviendo en un total basurero pero, era obvio que alguien le estaba ayudando financieramente. El edificio era muy agradable. Demasiado bueno para alguien con el salario de la tienda GAP. De repente me di cuenta que, por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de Jeremiah. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía padres.

Jeremiah abrió la puerta y de inmediato me arrastro a un beso.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!"

"Bueno, te dije que lo haría…"

Me detuve en seco. El apartamento era un excelente gran espacio abierto. Había una enorme cama en una esquina y cajas estaban esparcidas alrededor de su equipaje, pero lo que me paró en seco fue un mural en la pared.

Era yo. Un gigantesco mural de mi rostro. Camine despacio hacia él, tomándolo. Era casi inquietante y espeluznante de ver mi propia cara mirando hacia mí, más larga que la vida.

Jeremiah hablo bajo. Por primera vez, se veía apenado.

"Lo pinte el fin de semana después de que nos viéramos por primera vez. Ahora como que me arrepiento. Debí de haberlo puesto en lienzo así podría llevarlo conmigo. Estoy seguro de que el propietario solo pintara sobre él."

Estaba sin palabras. Lo mire. "¿Va a sonar muy presuntuoso si digo que una imagen mía es muy hermosa?" Él se rió.

La mayoría de sus trabajos ya habían sido empacados pero, miré las piezas que aun estaban afuera. No sé nada de arte pero, estaba seguro que él era realmente bueno. Lo miré como si fuera la primera vez. En serio no sabíamos mucho uno del otro.

Jeremiah me follo toda la noche y entrado el Domingo. Duro. Podría decir que estaba tratando de vaciar de mi tanto como pudo para llevarlo con él. Se ofreció a dejarme estar arriba, pero le dije que no. Así no era como hacíamos las cosas. Quería que la última vez fuera como siempre lo había hecho.

"¿A quién le perteneces Blaine?"

"A ti Jeremiah… solo a ti."

"¿Quieres a alguien más?"

"No… solo a ti… tu eres… al único que quiero."

Salió lentamente y me miro fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Dios, extrañaría sus ojos.

"¿Estás seguro Blaine?

"Sí, Por favor Jeremiah, no te detengas. ¡Por favor!"

"¿No detenga qué Blaine?"

"¡Por favor… no pares de cogerme! Por favor. Te necesito. Por favor"

"¿Puede alguien más hacerte lo que yo te hago Blaine?"

"No. Nadie. Solo tú."

"¿Qué quieres Blaine?"

"¡Quiero que me folles por siempre Jeremiah!"

XXXXXXXX

Cuando me puse de rodillas frente a él por última vez, comencé a llorar. Lo miré y vi que él estaba llorando también. Entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello y me miró.

"Siempre fuiste un buen chico Blaine. Siempre"

* * *

**_Ahora me siento mal por Blaine. Se quedo sin Kurt por no traicionar a Jeremiah y ahora este se va y lo deja mmmm pobre ¿Creen que mejoren las cosas para Blaine o se pongan peor? Sé que estos capitulos fueron sobre Blaine-Jeremiah pero pues la historia es protagonizada por las 2 parejas así que no se preocupen ya se viene otra vez Karofsky. Dejen sus Reviews y nos leemos el Lunes. Bye._**


	18. What a Girl Wants

_**Hey hola de nuevo como dije regresaría al "horario" normal, bueno un poco mas temprano que de costumbre jajaja. Regresamos con los pensamientos de Karofsky ¿Ya lo extrañaban? Bueno los dejo para que disfruten la historia y gracias a los que comentan y a los que solo leen el Fic.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 18- What a Girl Wants

VO Karofsky

Mierda era bueno.

Mierda era jodidamente bueno.

Debería haber sabido que no podía durar.

Kurt y yo habíamos caído en una buena rutina. Lo vi todas las mañanas en su casillero, sólo para asegurarme que llegó a la escuela y estaba bien. Ninguno ni él ni sus amigos del club glee habían sido molestados desde el incidente con Azimio pero aún así, nunca se sabe. La escuela secundaria estaba llena de pendejos.

Por lo general irrumpo en su casillero en algún momento entre el tercer y cuarto periodo y le dejó su regalo del día. Él ofreció solamente dejarlo abierto, pero yo no quería que alguien más lo abriera, también ofreció darme la combinación pero, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Nos veríamos en la clase de historia. Fue bueno que nuestro proyecto era el 75% de nuestra calificación porque, yo no estaba aprendiendo nada en esa clase. La pasé mirando el trasero de Kurt y pensando en lo que haríamos después.

Comió su almuerzo con sus amigos y yo salía con los deportistas. Esto estaba comenzando a llevar en mí. Tenía muchas ganas de sentarme con Kurt. Además, Azimio y yo estábamos en un muy mal lugar. No es que podría culparlo. Le había roto la mandíbula, agrietado algunas costillas y le dio una conmoción cerebral. Había pedido perdón solo porque Kurt me convenció de que sería solo añadir sospecha a todo el asunto si no lo hacía. Azimio no había aceptado mis disculpas y, me di cuenta de que todavía trataba de averiguar lo que me había partido ese día. Él me puso nervioso.

Me encontraría con Kurt en su casillero después de la escuela los dos iríamos a la biblioteca o a mi casa dependiendo de lo que nuestros padres estaban haciendo. Kurt insistió en que hiciéramos por lo menos una hora de trabajo en al proyecto antes de que pudiéramos empezar a joder. Era bueno que él fuera insistente porque podría haberme importado menos del estúpido proyecto. Solo lo quería.

Se marcharía a tiempo para la cena y para terminar el resto de su tarea. Hablaría con él por la noche antes de irse a dormir, deseando que estuviera quedándose dormido en mis brazos, en vez de solo en su cama.

También habíamos empezado a salir en citas.

Me molesto que Kurt nunca llego a ir a una cita real. Me podía haber importado menos esa mierda, pero los Viernes, cuando me sentaba en clase y escuchaba a las chicas reír sobre con quienes iba a salir el fin de semana y lo que usarían, eso me hizo sentí mal. Kurt merecía más que solo mi habitación y la biblioteca. Así que, comenzamos a ir a cenar o al cine en Findlay. Era lo suficientemente lejos de Lima que las posibilidades de encontrarnos con alguien que conocíamos eran escasas, sin embargo, no tan lejos que no pudiéramos ir y venir en una hora en cualquier camino. Kurt disfruto salir y sentí como que me podía relajar un poco. Fue muy agradable.

A veces, sólo para mantener las cosas interesantes, me gustaba mandarle un mensaje hacia el final del segundo periodo de que se reuniera conmigo en alguna parte. Al igual que tuve la primera semana que estuvimos juntos. Me encanto chuparlo y verlo tratando de no gritar.

Sí. Mierda era bueno.

Hasta que mi madre me saboteó.

Todo comenzó con la visita de mis abuelos. ¿Por qué demonios venían de visita estaba más allá de mí. No habíamos solo estado para verlos? Mi mamá está hablando de quitarse el trabajo y que se va a preparar la cena, cuando de repente se vuelve hacia mí.

"Sabes David, sería agradable si invitas a una señorita a unirse a nosotros para la cena."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no invitas a alguien a unirse a nosotros para la cena? Sabes que a la abuela y al abuelo les encantaría conocer a tus amigos. Las personas mayores aman estar rodeado de gente joven. Esto los hace sentir… vibrantes."

La mire sin comprender. ¿Qué?

"David, seguramente hay alguna chica de la escuela en la que tengas tu ojo. ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?"

_Sí, mamá. Esta joven chica en la que mantengo un ojo muy de cerca. Su nombre es Kurt. Actualmente soy un adicto a su brillo labial sabor fresa. La abuela y el abuelo lo amarían._

"Uh…" No tenía idea de que decir.

"Solo piensa en ello cariño. Pienso que sería encantador."

¡Mierda! Llame a Kurt en pánico.

"¿Hmm? Bien," dijo. "¿Tal vez consigamos a Brittany para ser tu cita? Ella no es muy brillante pero, es muy dulce y adorable. Estoy seguro que tus abuelos la encontraran muy agradable."

"Kurt, no quiero hacer esto. Va a ser una pesadilla. ¡Carajo!"

"David, cálmate. Vamos a pedirle a Brittany. Estoy seguro que lo hará."

Pero entonces mi mamá en realidad me atoro.

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno, ella anuncio que ha tenido una maravillosa idea.

"¡Voy a invitar a los Collenders a unírsenos para la cena del Domingo! ¿No será divertido?"

Los Collenders eran buenos amigos de mis padres. Tuvieron dos hijos, Sam que era mayor que yo y en la universidad y una hija, Danielle. Danielle fue a McKinley y estábamos en el mismo grado. A pesar de que tuvimos suerte de crecer juntos, nunca hable con ella, aparte del hola ocasional en los pasillos. A veces, la atrapaba mirándome pero nunca pensé mucho sobre ello.

"Sabes David, Danielle Collender se ha convertido en todo una jovencita. Tal vez, en lugar de tener una cita el Domingo, los dos podrían… pasar el rato y charlar."

Mierda. ¿Cuándo mi mamá decidió que mi vida amorosa era tan interesante?

"Uh, sí, claro mamá. Lo qué sea."

Pensé que Danielle sería más seguro que Brittany. Al menos conocía a Danielle y probablemente podría ignorarla.

El Domingo me desperté de mal humor desde el principio. Debido a la visita de mis abuelos y la estúpida cena, No he visto a Kurt desde el Viernes. Me pase todo el Sábado ayudando a mi padre a trabajar en el jardín y hacer mandados para mi mamá. Hoy no podría verlo tampoco. Además de eso, se quedarían toda la maldita semana por lo que era esperado en casa después de la escuela para entretener y ayudarles a sentirse "animados". Esto significaba no Tiempo con Kurt. Ya lo estaba extrañando.

Los Collenders llegaron alrededor de las 2:00 pm. Debo admitir que si me interesaran las chicas, probablemente habría encontrado a Danielle atractiva. La chica estaba apilada. Tenía enormes pechos con una cintura estrecha y las piernas muy bonitas. Además, su cara bastante bien. No tan hermoso como Kurt pero, está bien para una chica.

Ella me sonrío. "Hola David. Es lindo verte."

Uh oh.

"David, ¿Por qué no tú y Danielle van y pasar un rato en la terraza? Es un día precioso."

¡Oh, dios mío, mamá! ¡Dale un puto descanso!

Danielle estaba radiante. "Eso sería genial."

Salí a la terraza y me dejé caer en una silla. Tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo. Se sentó a mi lado.

"Me alegré mucho cuando me enteré de que íbamos a venir aquí hoy."

No tengo nada que decir a eso.

"Siempre he querido hablar contigo en la escuela pero, siempre pareces estar colgado de tus amigos."

Una vez más, no tengo nada que decir. Me pregunto lo que Kurt está haciendo en este momento…

"¡David! ¿Oyes que estoy hablando contigo?"

La miro. Ella me está mirando. Mierda. Supongo que no debería hacerla enojar. Solo hará el día más largo.

"Sí, te escucho."

"Bien."

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que empiece de nuevo.

"Sabes… cuando éramos pequeños… yo siempre pensé que eras lindo."

Oh, por el amor de…

"Um. Gracias."

"¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"

Maldición. Esta chica se mueve rápido. La miré. Esta fue una pregunta difícil. Si le dijera que sí, probablemente retrocedía pero, entonces probablemente le diría a su madre y sería volver a mi mamá y luego seré presionado a invitar a alguna chica imaginaria a cenar. Si digo que no, Danielle va a pensar que tiene una oportunidad.

Me sentí atrapado.

"Um, uh… No lo sé. Nada serio." Ya está. Esa fue buena respuesta, ¿Cierto? La miré. Ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Pude ver su pensamiento. De repente, parecía que tomó una decisión.

Puso su mano en mi muslo.

¿Qué demonios?

"¿Tal vez podamos ir al cine alguna vez?"

"Um, sí, puede ser."

Danielle se sentó junto a mí durante la cena, dándome miradas seductoras y pasando sus dedos por mi muslo. Quería romper su mano.

Para mi desgracia, nuestros padres y abuelos se pasaron a la sala después de la cena, dejándonos a Danielle y a mí para pasar el rato en la sala de estar. Hice un punto de sentarme un sillón mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas a mi lado David?"

"Estoy bien aquí."

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me miró. Pensando. Mierda. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Para mi alivio. Ella me dejo en paz el resto de la noche. Nos sentamos allí viendo televisión hasta que sus padres llamaron que se fuera. Yo estaba agradecido de escapar a mi habitación para llamar a Kurt. Se echó a reír con forme le deje lo que había pasado.

"Ella suena casi tan mala como Santana."

"Te extraño tan jodidamente mucho."

"Yo también te extraño. Te veré mañana. Te amo."

"También te amo."

XXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Kurt en su casillero, como de costumbre. Se sentía tan bien verlo. Estaba tan molesto por no poder pasar tiempo con él después de la escuela por culpa de mis abuelos. Iba a ser una larga semana.

Vi a Danielle venir por el pasillo. Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Vi sus ojos aterrizar en Kurt y luego de nuevo a mí. Luego miro a Kurt de nuevo. Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y vi el flash de reconocimiento en su rostro.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Ella lo sabía!

Ahh, demonios…

Me arrincono en mi casillero, justo antes del almuerzo.

"Hola David."

"Hola."

"Entoooonces, David… exactamente ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido gay?"

Mierda.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Danielle."

"Oh, por favor. Te vi con Kurt esta mañana. Escuche que prácticamente asesinaste a Azimio por lanzarle un slushie y te lancé mis mejores movimientos ayer y ni siquiera te pusiste duro. Es obvio que eres gay."

Mis dedos temblaban. Esto era difícil. No se puede golpear a una chica. Además, le había prometido a Kurt que intentaría no golpear a nadie más sin sentido. Él tenía miedo de que me expulsaran.

¿Qué demonios digo?

De repente, su rostro se suavizó.

"Mira David. No estoy buscando causar ningún problema. Sólo pensé que te diría lo que sé. Y, si yo lo he descubierto, eventualmente otras personas lo harán también."

No dije nada.

Ella comenzó a alejarse. "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Re recargue contra mi casillero y cerré los ojos. Sus palabras estaban quemando mi cerebro: "Si yo lo he descubierto, eventualmente otras personas lo harán también."

No podía permitir eso. Simplemente no podía.

Mierda.

* * *

_**Wow alguien ya se entero ¿Creen que en serio se mantenga al margen Danielle? Les tengo otra pregunta, ya que estamos entrando a la recta final de esta historia les pregunto ¿Les gustaría que les dejara Spoilers? Solo faltan 6 capítulos para terminarla y después creo que me tomare una semana para empezar a traducir la secuela . Cuídense mucho nos leemos el Miércoles bye.  
**_


	19. On My Own

_**Hola :D ¿Como están? yo con tiempo así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Estamos llegando al final y se ponen un poco intensas las cosas, espero que disfruten del capitulo no se si mañana pueda subir otro pero por ahora les dejo este.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 19- On My Own

VO Blaine

El problema con las adicciones, es que la retirada es una perra.

Estaba pasando por un retiro mental, emocional y físico. Y me estaba ahogando.

Cuando deje a Jeremiah esa tarde el Domingo, fui a casa y lloré por horas. Lo único que me proporcionó algo de consuelo fue el dolor. Hasta el final, él me había mostrado misericordia y estaba agradecido. Quería que el dolor durara para siempre. Pero, con cada día que pasa, se disminuye mientras mi depresión aumentó. Me estaba ahogando en la soledad y en la nostalgia y la única persona que me podía salvar estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Y no iba a regresar.

Me obligue a ir a la escuela pero no me lleve ninguna alegría de nada. No tenía ganas de cantar, no tenía ganas de comer. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a Kurt. La depresión se estaba haciendo cargo y no podía encontrar la manera de escapar.

Más que nada, estaba consumido por la soledad. A pesar de todas las reglas y los encuentros clandestinos, Jeremiah y yo habíamos hablado casi todos los días. Mientras había mucho que nunca compartimos sobre nuestros antecedentes personales, si hablábamos de eventos actuales, arte, música, como iban las cosas en la escuela. Ahora, no tenía con quien hablar ni con quien dormir.

La soledad me estaba matando.

Había otros chicos gay en Dalton y en algún momento, todos me habían ofrecido la oportunidad de coger. Incluso si solo si era solo por una noche pero, nunca había tomado ninguna de sus ofertas. Además, con la excepción de Kurt, los chicos de preparatoria no eran de mi interés. Gracias a Jeremiah, por el resto de mi vida, el tipo tenía que ser más grande.

Después de tres semanas, noté que mis padres estaban comenzando a asomar e intercambiar miradas de preocupación entre sí. Sabía que debía de verme muy mal, a fin de captar su atención. Me miré en el espejo. Había perdido 12 libras y definitivamente no estaba manteniendo mi usual apariencia cuidada. La última cosa que quería era levantar sospechas entonces, decidí que tendría que recomponerme, no importa lo difícil.

Decidí unirme a la comunidad de la liga de soccer. Necesitaba el ejercicio y me gustaba el soccer. No me dolió que el centro del equipo fuera un hombre alto rubio y fornido con ojos verdes. Estaba bastante seguro que era hetero, pero disfruté mirándolo. Sabía que solo me estaba torturando a mí mismo, pero no pude evitarlo.

No había llamado a Kurt desde el día que le hice saber que estaba castigado. Ha pasado más de un mes. No me ha contactado ni una vez.

Qué considerado de él. Idiota.

Lo llamé.

"Hola."

"Hola Kurt. Soy Blaine."

"Oh. Hola."

¿Podría estar menos emocionado?

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ocupado."

Sí, ocupado siendo follado por Sr. Pene Mágico.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Oh, tú sabes, escuela, club glee, tendencias de la moda. Las cosas usuales."

"¿Cómo está tu novio?"

"Um… está bien."

"¿Aun en el closet?"

Silencio.

"Me tengo que ir Blaine."

"Whoa. Tranquilo. No era mi intención molestar. Solo era una pregunta."

"Seguro lo era. Adiós Blaine."

"¡Kurt! ¡Espera! Vamos. Enserio era una simple pregunta. Jesús."

Kurt suspiro. "Sí, él aun esta en el closet. Es muy complicado."

"Está bien. Solo me estaba preguntando… Escucha, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?"

Silencio.

"¿Kurt?"

"Blaine… te dije que se acabo…"

"Espera. No estaba pidiendo por una cita. Pensé que podríamos reunirnos y pasar el rato. Qué, ¿No podemos ser amigos?"

"De hecho, creo que sería mejor si nosotros solo… mantuviéramos nuestra distancia."

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente no… no creo que a él le guste."

"Qué, ¿No tienes permitido tener amigos ahora? Enserio Kurt, ¿Quién es este chico?"

"Mira, en realidad no espero que lo entiendas. Sólo estemos de acuerdo en no vernos, ¿Ok?"

Me colgó.

Idiota.

* * *

Unas semanas después, un Sábado por la tarde, mi mamá me pidió que la llevara a Findlay. Al parecer, alguna mujer había terminado unos centros de mesa para algún almuerzo que se llevaría a cabo el Domingo y la mujer que supuestamente los recogería, lo había olvidado. Mi mamá estaba toda frenética por eso. Tenían que tenerlos a primera hora para montar. Teniendo en cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde y Findlay estaba a casi dos horas de ida y dos de vuelta, ¿Voy a ir con ella?

Seguro.

Mientras manejaba, pude sentir la mirada de mi mamá en mí.

"Blaine… cariño. ¿Eres feliz?

La miré. Podría preguntar lo mismo. Estaba casi seguro que mi papá ha estado jodiendo a su secretaria por años ahora. Pero, nunca heriría intencionalmente a mi madre o causarle dolor.

"Po supuesto mamá. Soy muy feliz." Le di una sonrisa ganadora.

"Oh. Está bien." Me sonrió de vuelta, luciendo aliviada. Me pregunte que habría dicho si hubiera sido honesto.

_No, mamá. No soy feliz. Soy miserable. El chico del que estoy locamente enamorado simplemente me dejo para vender libros y pintar en la ciudad de Nueva York. Lo extraño porque él solía intentar y matarme por joderme hasta la muerte. Y lo amaba. _

Llegamos a una linda boutique, apropiadamente llamada, Centerpiece Shop. Sólo en Ohio. Una vez dentro, rápidamente se hizo evidente que no iba a hacer un viaje de entrada por salida. Mi madre era de sorprenderse de toda la basura en la tienda y la dueña estaba ansiosa de describir todo y ofrecerse a hacer cosas para futuros eventos. Cuando ella saco una taza de té, me hice para la puerta.

Era una noche agradable y había una banca afuera de la tienda, así que, me senté. La gente se pasea a lo largo, con paradas a las lindas tiendas, comiendo helado y simplemente disfrutando del buen tiempo. Mi soledad pesaba sobre mí. Tal vez había llegado el momento para mí de tratar y encontrar a alguien nuevo. El pensamiento me hizo reír. Claro. Había un montón de hombres, mayores, gay en Westerville, en busca de un chico caliente de preparatoria para coger. Suspiré. Tal vez debería de tratar con alguien de la escuela. Había un chico llamado David que siempre me miraba. Era muy guapo, y estaba bastante seguro de que era gay. Tal vez, debería llamarlo. Sí, claro. ¿A quién estaba engañando?

Me di cuenta de dos chicos paseando del otro lado de la calle. Uno de los chicos parecía enorme en comparación al otro. El chico grande tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico más pequeño. No ves eso muy a menudo. Ellos dejaron de caminar delante de una tienda de ropa y el tipo más pequeño parecía estar emocionado hablando y gesticulando sobre algo en la ventana.

Espera un segundo.

El tipo grande rió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

No puede ser.

Me levante y cruce la calle, cuidadoso de mantener mi distancia. Se detuvieron en frente de la pizzería y se veían como tratando de decidir si entraban o no. Me detuve y observe.

Era Kurt.

Pero, ¿Quién es el tipo? Él era alto, grande y muy construido. Como un… jugador de football.

Esperé hasta que entraron a la pizzería antes de seguir adelante. Me detuve en frente de la ventana y mire adentro.

¿Karofsky?

¿Karofsky era el nuevo novio de Kurt?

No puede ser.

Observe a ambos hablando y mirando el menú. Luego Karofsky se estiro a través de la mesa y puso su mano cariñosamente sobre la de Kurt.

Corí de regreso a la tienda de centros de mesa y colapse en la banca.

¿Kurt me dejo por Karofsky?

¿Kurt me dejo por un homofóbico en el closet quien solía patear su trasero?

Kurt estaba jodiendo con su abusador. Aparentemente, por elección.

Karofsky.

Karofsky era gay.

Y, en el closet.

Un malévolo pensamiento comía en las esquinas de mi mente.

¿Me pregunto qué tal lejos iría Kurt para mantener el secreto?

* * *

**_Blaine se volviendo loco :S ouch ¿Que creen que haga? ¿Lo creen capaz de hacer algo en contra de David?_**

**_Spoilers._**

**_-Alguien sabía sobre mí y David. Entré en pánico. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cerebro. David no estaba listo para salir. No lo estaba y yo estaba decidido a protegerlo. Quería que las cosas sucedieran a su tiempo. Pero, ¿Qué si alguien lo sacaba antes de que estuviera listo? ¿Cómo iba a responder? ¿Lo perdería?_**

**_Bueno nos leemos pronto espero mañana si no hasta el Viernes chao._**


	20. You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch

_**Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno les iba a publicar más temprano porque tengo el capitulo listo desde el Miércoles pero ya saben como es FB de adictivo jaja y es que soy dueña de una pagina dedicada a Glee entonces ya se imaginaran :D. En fin les dejo un nuevo capitulo ya solo quedan 4 más.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 20- You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

VO Kurt

Los mensajes de texto comenzaron el Lunes.

_Sé quien es tu novio._

No reconocí el número. Lo ignoré. Probablemente algún idiota del pueblo. Los mismos que llamaban de broma a la tienda de mi papá de vez en cuando. No estaba seguro de cómo consiguieron mi número de celular pero, quien sabe.

Luego el Martes:

_Sé quien es tu novio. No sabía que te gustaban tan grandes._

Ese me pauso. ¿Eso era sólo insinuaciones sexuales o una referencia a David de ser hombre grande?

Miércoles:

_Sé quien es tu novio. Sorprendente que no te rompa a la mitad cuando te coge._

Ese me espanto.

¿Quién estaba mandando esto? Con forme caminé por la escuela, miré a todos muy nervioso. Podría ser cualquiera. No le dije a David. No quería asustarlo.

Jueves:

_Sé quien es tu novio. No sabía que te gustaba duro._

Me decidí a responder:

_No sé de qué estás hablando. Vete a la mierda._

Obtuve una respuesta de vuelta:

_Estar en el closet es una perra. Perra._

Luego el Viernes:

_Sé quien es tu novio. ¿Siempre se la chupas antes de los grandes juegos? Vamos McKinley._

Ese me helo la sangre.

Alguien sabía sobre mí y David. Entré en pánico. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi cerebro. David no estaba listo para salir. No lo estaba y yo estaba decidido a protegerlo. Quería que las cosas sucedieran a su tiempo. Pero, ¿Qué si alguien lo sacaba antes de que estuviera listo? ¿Cómo iba a responder? ¿Lo perdería?

¿Debería decirle?

No. No iba a decirle. No hasta que supiera quien estaba tras esto.

Mande un mensaje:

_Al menos ten las agallas de mostrarte._

Ellos respondieron:

_Oh, lo haré. Cuando esté listo._

Y luego esto:

_Y sacare a David Karofsky también._

Me sobrecogió el temor. Me recargue contra los casilleros así no podría caer. Oh, no estaba listo para esto. No podía dejar que esto pasara. Tenía que protegerlo hasta que estuviera listo. Mande otro mensaje:

_Podemos hablar primero_

Respondieron:

_Estaré en contacto._

Estuve nervioso todo el fin de semana, estaba esperando oír algo, pero no había más textos. David y yo fuimos de picnic el Sábado, adentrados en el bosque, en un pequeño claro que habíamos encontrado en una visita anterior. Estaba contento de que estábamos en un lugar privado y aislado pero, todavía me siento paranoico. No dejaba de pensar que estábamos siendo observados.

No hubo mensajes el Lunes. Estaba tentado a mandar un mensaje al número pero decidí no hacerlo. Tal vez solamente se fueron.

Con forme me arreglaba para ir a la cama esa noche, mi teléfono sonó. La llamada era del número misterioso.

"¿Sí?"

"Buenas noches Kurt"

¿Por qué esa voz se me hace familiar?

"¿Quién es?"

"Wow. Karofsky en serio debe de estar jodiendo tu cerebro. Has olvidado por completo el sonido de mi voz."

"¿Bl-Blaine?"

"Sí, ¿Cariño?"

"¡Blaine! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto! ¡Eso es tan cruel!"

"No tan cruel como que me engañaras con el tipo que solía aterrorizarte y luego dejarme para convertirte en su compañero de cogidas de tiempo completo."

"Eso no es lo que paso. Y sabes que, tienes tanto descaro. Tú no me querías Blaine. ¿Recuerdas? No estabas atraído a mí."

"Oh, ¿Entonces decidiste coger con tu abusador? En serio Kurt. Me recuerdas a algunas esposas abusadas que no dejarán a su esposo. Eres patético."

"¡Y tú eres un idiota!"

Silencio.

"¿Sabes que Kurt? Puede que quieras empezar a actuar un poco más agradable para mí. No quisiéramos que Karofsky accidentalmente sea empujado fuera del closet, ahora ¿Verdad?"

Me congelé. No lo haría. ¿Lo haría?

"¿Cuál es el problema Kurt? ¿Karofsky puso su verga en tu garganta?"

"¿Qué quieres Blaine?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

"Blaine… como un hombre gay, tú nunca sacarías a otro… ¿Lo harías?"

"Bueno, Kurt. Todo depende."

"¿En qué?"

"En ti, por supuesto"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, te invite a pasar una noche conmigo y te negaste. No solo te negaste a mi invitación, tú me dejaste también. ¿Y por qué? Un perdedor homofóbico que no tiene las suficientes agallas para admitir lo que es. Creo que me debes esa noche."

No podía ser en serio. David lo mataría.

"Blaine… No creo que hables en serio. No puedes decirlo en serio…"

"Oh, sí lo hago Kurt. Jueves en la noche. 7:00 pm. No tengo escuela al día siguiente así que, voy a ser capaz de dormir hasta tarde. Estoy seguro que necesitare algo de descanso después de pasar una excitante noche con Kurt Hummel."

Mi cabeza estaba girando. No podía estar hablando en serio. Simplemente no podía.

"Déjame poner esto claro. ¿Tú me quieres para dormir contigo a cambio de mantenerte callado sobre David?"

"Tal vez. Por qué no sólo vemos lo que lleva la noche."

"Blaine, no quieres hacer esto. David te matará. Lo digo en serio Blaine. No estoy bromeando. Él ataco brutalmente a su mejor amigo por mí y eso sólo fue por un slushie. No sabes con quien te estás metiendo."

"Escucha Kurt. No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo estoy haciendo una oferta. Eres más que bienvenido de despreciarme."

"Pero, entonces tu sacaras a David."

"Yo no dije eso."

"Blaine…"

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de jugar. Si no voy el Jueves, ¿Qué harás?"

"¿Por qué no revisas tu correo electrónico?"

Me colgó.

Mis manos estaban temblando con forme abrí mi laptop y abro mi cuenta de correo electrónico. Había un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrí.

Era una foto de David y yo en el parque el Sábado. Besándonos.

Otra de mí encima de él.

Otra de él chupándomela.

Pensé que podría estar enfermo.

Intente pensar. Podríamos negarlo. La gente manipula las fotos todo el tiempo pero… mire las fotos…

Esto era malo. Muy malo. La gente creería en esas fotos a pesar de cualquier cosa que digamos.

No le podía decir a David. Mataría a Blaine. Literalmente lo mataría. Entonces iría a la cárcel y yo estaría solo.

Y, él no estaba listo para salir. Ni siquiera cerca. Pasar el tiempo en Findlay era una cosa. Tener que enfrentar a su familia, sus compañeros de equipo era otra.

Pensé en cómo había atacado a Azimio. Por mí. Pero, esto era diferente. Patear el culo de alguien y dormir con alguien eran dos diferentes cosas. El no querría que hiciera esto.

Pero…

No lo quería ver herido. Lo amaba demasiado.

Llamé a Blaine.

"De verdad eres un pendejo. Eres una estúpida mierda Blaine. No puedo creer que alguna vez me gustaste."

"Bueno, tu sabes Kurt, un montón de jodida mierda me ha pasado últimamente. Supongo que esto cambia a una persona."

Silencio.

"Entonces, ¿Tenemos una cita?"

"Jueves a las 7:00 pm. Y tendré las fotografías."

"Suponiendo que te comportes, sí, tendrás las fotografías."

"Te odio Blaine."

Él se rió. "Buenas noches Kurt."

* * *

**_WOW ¿Qué onda con Blaine cierto? pero ¿En serio creen que sea capaz de obligar a Kurt a tener sexo con él?¿Creen que se entere Karofsky de esto?_**

_**Spoilers.**_

_**-De repente, estaba en mí. Presionándose contra mí. Podía sentir su erección. Él estaba tratando de besarme pero no lo dejaba. Me agarró la cara y clavo sus dedos en mis mejillas para mantener mi cara quieta.**_

_**-Estaba llorando y conducía demasiado rápido. A pesar de que estaba en mi coche, acelerando a la casa de David, no podía calmarme. De hecho, estaba llorando y luchando por respirar. Me sentía asustado. Cuando llegue a la casa de David, no había lugar para estacionarme en la entrada de su casa así que me puse en el césped. Salté afuera y corrí hacia la perta. Cuando David la abrió, caí en sus brazos sollozando.**_

_**Nos leemos el Lunes y yo creo que para terminar la próxima semana con la historia también publicare el próximo Domingo. Dejen sus Reviews que me gusta leerlos, bye.**_


	21. Loser

_**Hey mil disculpas no lo pude publicar antes mi hermano estuvo conmigo todo el día así que no tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada, me desvele solo para poder terminar y publicarlo. Espero que les guste solo 3 capítulos más :D.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 21- Loser

VO Blaine

Sí, era un idiota.

Pero, no me importaba.

Yo estaba solo, deprimido y herido. Y me sentía malo.

Kurt me dejo por un perdedor. Incluso no sería más mi amigo. Bien. ¿Me quieres joder? Te joderé de regreso. Solo que más duro.

Estaba realmente fuera de mi mente. La soledad estaba comiéndose mis neuronas. Había tomado el auto de mi mamá y maneje a la casa de Kurt temprano el Sábado en la mañana, solo para ver si salía y se iba a algún lado. ¿Podría ser más de un acosador psicópata?

Efectivamente, Karofsky lo recogió y lo llevo hasta el parque. Casi los perdí en el parque. No había venido preparado para caminar y ellos han caminado y caminado y caminado hasta un claro. Y entendí completamente porque. Era un gran lugar. Tan aislado y privado y difícil de encontrar. Nadie sabría que estabas allí. Excepto un loco ex novio que te estaba siguiendo.

Así que, ahora Kurt iba a venir a verme. Dulce, dulce Kurt. Tenía la esperanza de seducirlo. Lo quería de vuelta. Estaba solo. Lo extrañaba. Si sólo lo pudiera alejar de ese perdedor por una noche, estaba seguro que lo podría hacer entrar en razón. Yo podría ofrecerle mucho más. Para empezar, estar afuera. Si tener que escondernos. No podía imaginar como lo han llevado por todo este tiempo. Ocultar una relación apesta. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Kurt tendría que ver que yo soy mejor para él.

Lo necesitaba.

Estaba tan solo.

Dios, extrañaba a Jeremiah.

VO Kurt

No estaba asustado de Blaine.

Había pensado en eso y decidí que no iba a tratar de hacerme daño. Yo iba a hacerlo entrar en razón y conseguir esas fotos. Blaine siempre ha sido un chico seguro, inteligente, orgullosamente gay. No podía ni siquiera creer que sacaría a alguien. Sí, su ego estaba herido por la ruptura y, sí lo engañe, pero eso no era suficiente para empujar a Blaine al borde. A menos que algo más estuviera pasando, yo estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

Después de todo, ¿Qué ganaría él sacando a David? Sí, yo estaría herido pero, al final, con la salida de David funcionaría a mi favor. Asumiendo que no vaya a la cárcel por matar a Blaine, nos acercaría más con forme trabajemos en ayudar a la gente en aceptarnos.

Solo tengo que conseguir esas fotos.

Mientras me dirigía a la casa, comencé a sentirme nervioso. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea.

Podía sentir algo diferente en Blaine, al momento que abrió la puerta. Se veía… oscuro y amenazante. Su rostro parecía más viejo y desgastado, como si él no hubiera estado durmiendo bien. También parecía más musculoso, como si hubiera estando ejercitándose. Una pequeña voz de pánico empezó a hablarme pero, la puse a un lado.

"Buenas noches Kurt."

"Hola. Te ves diferente."

"He estado jugando soccer."

"Oh."

Silencio.

"Bueno Kurt, tú te ves hermoso como siempre."

"Gracias."

"Puedo decir que Karofsky te ha cogido bien."

La pequeña voz de pánico se volvió un poco más fuerte.

"Escucha Blaine. Vamos a hablar de esto. No vine a dormir contigo."

Él alzo sus cejas. "¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine a hablar contigo. Siempre has sido un maravilloso modelo a seguir por estar orgulloso de quien eres y seguro y fuerte. No eres el chico idiota que saca a otras personas. Ese no eres tú Blaine."

"Bueno, ¿Sabes que Kurt? Ser seguro y fuerte y orgulloso de quien soy, obviamente no funcionó para mantenerte, ahora ¿Lo hizo? Preferiste el tipo que era inseguro, débil y en el closet."

"Eso no es justo. Tú me rechazaste Blaine y dolió. Lo admitiré, Karofsky llego cuando yo estaba vulnerable por lo que hiciste pero, en verdad lo amo y él en verdad me ama y nosotros funcionamos. Nuestra relación funciona y…"

"¡Suficiente! No quiero escuchar esta mierda Kurt. No te invite aquí para hablar de Karofsky. Te invite para hablar de nosotros."

Se acerco. Me aleje.

"Blaine, no hay nosotros."

"Pero, podría ser."

"No. No puede. Estoy con David y me quedaré con él."

"Podrías dejarlo y regresar a mí. ¿Piénsalo Kurt? Hemos tenido un montón de diversión juntos."

Él se acerco de nuevo. Yo me aleje.

"Pero, no me querías, ¿Recuerdas? No completamente."

"Pero, te quiero ahora."

Se acerco de nuevo. Me aleje. Y golpe la pared.

Estaba atrapado. Y asustado.

"Blaine, por favor."

De repente, estaba en mí. Presionándose contra mí. Podía sentir su erección. Él estaba tratando de besarme pero no lo dejaba. Me agarró la cara y clavo sus dedos en mis mejillas para mantener mi cara quieta. Me besó en la boca. Lo empuje y trate de correr pero, me alcanzo y caímos al suelo. Él estaba sobre mí, tratando de fijar mis brazos abajo.

"¡Blaine! ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame!"

"¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad? ¿No la merezco? ¿Cómo podrías elegirlo a él?"

Comencé a llorar. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

"¡Por favor Blaine! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir!"

Él estaba gritando. "¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué todos me dejan?"

Fijó mis brazos abajo y me estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos eran salvajes y llenos de angustia. Grite.

"¡Por favor Blaine! ¡No me violes! ¡Por favor!"

Algo en sus ojos de rompió.

De repente parecía triste y confundido.

Se levanto y se alejo de mí, presionándose contra la pared. Parecía aturdido, como si no pudiera entender que estaba pasando. Me arrastre del suelo de él y me levante pero no me fui. Me quede ahí mirándolo. Se deslizo por la pared al piso. Me miro y hablo muy lento.

"Nunca te violaría Kurt. Nunca violaría a nadie. Nunca. Lo siento."

Dobló sus rodillas hasta el pecho y bajó la cabeza.

"Lo siento Kurt. Ve a casa. Ve a casa con David. No te preocupes. Destruiré las fotografías. No le diré a nadie. Solo ve a casa."

Le di una última mirada y corrí.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba llorando y conducía demasiado rápido. A pesar de que estaba en mi coche, acelerando a la casa de David, no podía calmarme. De hecho, estaba llorando y luchando por respirar. Me sentía asustado. Cuando llegue a la casa de David, no había lugar para estacionarme en la entrada de su casa así que me puse en el césped. Salté afuera y corrí hacia la perta. Cuando David la abrió, caí en sus brazos sollozando.

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! Cariño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Estaba llorando y tratando de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oh, David! Yo… estaba tan… asustado. Y-yo pensé que él iba… a herirme pero no lo hizo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién iba a herirte? ¿Qué? ¡Kurt! ¡Qué demonios está pasando!"

"Sé que debí decirte pero… no quería que lo averiguaras. Yo… iba a conseguir las fotografías de vuelta… no iba a dejar que te expusiera. ¡Lo siento! Debí decirte…"

David me sostuvo con fuerza contra él y me tranquilizo.

"Está bien Kurt. Está bien. Estas a salvo ahora y te amo y toda va a estar simplemente bien. No te preocupes Kurt. Te amo. Siempre te protegeré. Está bien."

Me aferre a él con fuerza, sollozando en su pecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me abrazó y luego…

"Ahem."

Abrí los ojos y volteé.

Había una razón por la que no había espacio en la entrada de David.

Parados ahí estaban los padres de David, abuelos, una chica que reconocí de la escuela y un montón de otras personas.

Oh no.

Ellos habían visto todo.

Habían escuchado todo.

Miré a David.

Él tenía la más calmada mirada en su rostro. Me miró y me jalo más cerca a él. Luego volteo al grupo de personas paradas ahí en conmoción.

"Mamá, Papá, Abuela, Abuelo, todos… este es mi novio, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

_**Spoilers**_

_**-"Está bien Blaine. Estoy más que encantado de verte, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**_

_**"Tenía que verte."**_

_**"¿Saben tus padres que estas aquí?"**_

_**No respondí.**_

_**"¡Blaine! ¡Mierda! ¿Solo conseguiste un avión y volaste a Nueva York?"-**_

**_Wow lo que no quería Kurt que hiciera Blaine lo termino haciendo él mismo ouch obvio sin intención pero es lo mejor para su relación creo yo. Y Blaine en serio se estaba perdiendo el pobre pero creo que ya entro en razón. Nos leemos el Miercoles._**

**_Como siempre gracias por los Reviews y ya saben que me pueden dejar el suyo si quieren. Cuídense bye._**


	22. Animal

_**Hola. De nuevo mil disculpas por lo tarde que lo publico pero mientras lo traducía sino pasaba una cosa pasaba otra, entre que mi sobrina llegaba cada 10 minutos, mi tía pidiéndome cosas, y las distracciones normales que tengo sentí que no terminaba, aparte de que este es el capitulo mas largo que he traducido. Los dejo para que ya puedan leerlo :D. Gracias por los Reviews y como lo dije desde un inicio y como a mitad de Fic: Sí haré la traducción de la secuela "Second Chance Romance" el cual es Klaine.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 22- Animal

VO Blaine

Oh, Dios.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Después de que Kurt se fue, me senté en el piso de la cocina, sorprendido por mi comportamiento. ¿Realmente había asustado a Kurt tanto, que él pensó que lo violaría? ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Estaba perdiendo. No, yo he perdido.

Señales. Todas a nuestro alrededor. El universo, advirtiéndonos.

Esta vez, iba a escuchar.

Me levante en un brinco y fui a mi habitación. Abrí mi laptop y borre las fotos. También las borre de la cámara digital.

Tiré el teléfono celular desechable que había utilizado para hostigar a Kurt y le mande un mensaje desde el mío:

_En verdad lo siento. Por favor perdóname. Las fotos están destruidas. Tu secreto está a salvo. No te molestaré otra vez. Lo siento._

Me mire a mi mismo en el espejo. No podía continuar así. Han sido dos meses y no estaba siendo en nada mejor. Estaba siendo peor. No podía seguir así.

Abrí mi laptop y fui al sitio de aerolíneas. Escribí Cuidad de Nueva York.

* * *

El viernes cerca de las 4:00 pm, Salí del taxi en frente de la galería Carter. Era un pequeño, moderno edificio con ventanas de vidrio, metida entre una lavandería y una florería.

Había una chica sentada en el escritorio. Usaba un labial, esmalte y anteojos rojo brillante. Era todo un look.

"Bienvenido a la Galería Carter. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Sí, hola. Um… Tengo entendido de que ustedes representan el trabajo de Jermiah Johansen?"

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo emocionada. "Sígame."

Cuando se levanto. Pude ver que ella traía unos súper tacones súper altos en color rojo brillante. Probablemente podría matar a un hombre con esos tacones. Con forme la seguí, ella comenzó a hablar.

"El Sr. Johansen es uno de nuestros más nuevos artistas. Tengo que admitir, estoy casi sorprendida que sepa de él."

No dije nada.

Nos detuvimos en frente de una enorme pared. Había siete diferentes pinturas y, para mi sorpresa, había precios reales en cada pintura. Wow. $900.00 a $1800.00. Volteé a la chica de rojo.

"¿Han vendido alguna?"

"No. No aun. Como dije, él es muy nuevo. Aun estamos promocionando su nombre."

Me di cuenta de un caballete en la esquina con otra foto. Me acerqué a echar un vistazo.

Era yo.

Era parecida a la que estaba en su departamento pero, más pequeño y en lienzo. No había precio.

"¿Cuánto cuesta esta?"

"Oh, esa no está a la venta. Es por demostración únicamente. Es parte de la colección privada del artista… ¡oh!"

Ella me miró y de vuelta a la pintura y luego a mí de nuevo. No dije nada.

"Sabes," ella comenzó despacio, "Jeremiah está trabajando en la librería hoy. Está a solo dos cuadras abajo. ¿Quieres la dirección?"

* * *

Camine a dentro de la librería. Había una chica ayudando a un cliente en el mostrador. Comencé a vagar lentamente por las filas de libros.

Y luego lo vi.

Él estaba en una escalera, sosteniendo un libro con una concentrada, aun confundida mirada en su rostro. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto y estaba más delgado. No dije nada.

Él volteo y me vio.

No dijo nada.

Se bajo de la escalera y se acercó a mí. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Alcanzo mi mano y me jalo hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda, a una pequeña oficina. Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Se mantuvo contra la puerta, sosteniéndome a él. Él estaba sollozando en mi cabello.

"Mi Blaine. Mi dulce, dulce Blaine. Mi Blaine."

Miré en esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

Y caí en mis rodillas.

* * *

Jeremiah tenía que trabajar hasta las 7:00 pm así que, me llevo a la Cafetería de Carter el cual estaba cerca de 3 cuadras de la librería. Todo en una calle, todo dentro de bloques de unos a otros.

En la cafetería, Jeremiah me deposito en una mesa en la esquina y me presento a la barista principal, una chica llamada Nancy que tenía el cabello negro corto y puntiagudo. Él le dijo que me diera lo que quisiera gratis, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía permitido salir. Lo fulmine con la mirada pero él me fulmino de vuelta.

"En serio Blaine. Esto es Nueva York, no Westerville."

De hecho no me importaba. Estaba cansado. Nancy me hizo un sándwich y continuaba dándome galletas y café. En un momento, ella se acerco y se sentó. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Entooonces, tú eres Blaine."

"Um, sí." Ella me miro, me midió y me tomo.

"Bueno, eres definitivamente precioso. Y joven. Entiendo completamente la obsesión."

Sonrió, se levanto y camino de vuelta al mostrador de café.

¿Qué?

A las 7:15 pm, Jeremiah llego y caminamos a su departamento. Mientras caminamos, me dio un recorrido sobre su compañero de cuarto.

"Su nombre es Matthew. No he descubierto totalmente que hace. Creo que es una mezcla de arte acción y skateboarding. Carter, es tipo que posee la galería, la cafetería y la librería, tiene la tendencia de colectar gente. Matthew es hetero. No sabe que soy gay."

Me reí muy fuerte. Jeremiah me miró.

"Ok. No le he dicho que soy gay. Culo sabio."

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres decirle sobre mí? ¿Solo un amigo de casa o tu primo?"

Se detuvo y me miro. Se acerco y retorció uno de mis rizos alrededor de su dedo y luego puso su mano contra mi mejilla.

"Tú, eres mi Blaine."

El departamento era pequeño. Había un área abierta que servía como sala, comedor y cocina. Había un pequeño baño con solo una ducha sin bañera y dos recamaras pequeñas fuera de la habitación principal.

Jeremiah se rió al ver mi cara. "Bienvenido a la ciudad."

Matthew tenía cabello castaño y corto y tatuajes por sus brazos. Llevaba pantalones cortos de gran tamaño que caían por su culo. Llevaba una playera grande y una gorra de béisbol, se dirigió a la parte posterior.

Cuando Jeremiah nos presento, entrecerró sus ojos y me miró detenidamente.

"No robas, ¿Cierto?"

"No."

No dejaba de mirarme. Luego miró a Jeremiah y de nuevo a mí. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué demonios hizo pensar a Jeremiah que alguien no supiera que era gay?

Matthew parecía tomar una decisión sobre mí. Sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"Domingo."

"Cool."

Me senté en la cama en la habitación de Jeremiah. La cama de tamaño completo ocupaba toda la habitación. No había espacio para nada más.

"Jeremia, ¿Dónde pintas?"

"En la galería. Hay un cuerto en la parte trasera del edificio que Carter me dio. Es realmente agradable pero, por supuesto, hace mi repentina inspiración algo difícil. Si consigo inspirarme en medio de la noche, tengo que levantarme e ir a la galería antes de que pierda la idea. Apesta un poco.

Él me miraba fijamente. Sabía lo que venía.

"Está bien Blaine. Estoy más que encantado de verte, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tenía que verte."

"¿Saben tus padres que estas aquí?"

No respondí.

"¡Blaine! ¡Mierda! ¿Solo conseguiste un avión y volaste a Nueva York?"

Suspiré. "Jeremiah, sé que no me crees pero, en serio. Mis padres no se preocupan por mí. Mi madre dejo de hacerlo cuando cumplí 10 y mi padre dejo de hacerlo cuando me volví gay. La pasión de mi madre es ser voluntaria en cada banquete para la caridad y almuerzos con mujeres que pueda encontrar entre Lima y Westerville. Mi padre se preocupa por continuar incrementando el dinero de la familia Anderson, golf y tirarse a su secretaria. Jeremia, puedo irme por días y no verlos. ¡Días Jeremiah! Confía en mí. No notarán que me he ido."

Me miró. "No es de extrañar que fueras tan fácil. Un niño rico solitario."

Eso dolió, De hecho, se sintió como un cuchillo en mi pecho. Me levante.

"Me voy."

"¡No! ¡Blaine! ¡Espera! Lo siento. Eso no salió bien. Por favor. Lo siento."

"¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?"

"A lo que me refería, era que… era otra razón por la que eras perfecto para mí. Porqué… esto paso de la forma en que lo hizo. Porque esto era tan fácil para nosotros involucrarnos. No quería decirlo de la forma en que sonó. Lo siento."

"Te lo dije Jeremiah. No te aprovechaste de mí. Te quería tanto como tú. Deja de colgarte en nuestra diferencia de edad. Son solo 4 malditos años."

"Está bien, está bien. Entonces, de nuevo, ¿Por qué haces aquí?"

"Porque… sin ti… me estaba cayendo en pedazos. Te necesito Jeremiah. Te extraño demasiado. Estaba comenzando a perderme. He estado mayormente deprimido y eso estaba empezando a hacerme peligroso. Tenía que hacer algo. Así que… vine a verte."

"Oh, Blaine. Te he extrañado también. Tan malditamente. Y solo el sexo. Te he extrañado. Tú. Mi Blaine. Mi hermoso Blaine."

Lo besé. "Me tienes por el fin de semana."

* * *

A pesar de las galletas, estaba hambriento y también Jeremiah. Nos dirigimos a su lugar favorito de pizza. En la cena me dijo de su vida en Nueva York.

"Básicamente, pinto, trabajo y te extraño." Sonreí

"Carter es un tipo interesante. Le gusta recolectar gente. Gente joven. Gay, hetero, hombres, mujeres. Le gusta tenernos así que, comienza negociosos que la gente joven frecuenta. Cafeterías, librerías y ahora la galería. Por supuesto, la galería es mas sobre su amor al arte. Lo siguiente es que quiere comenzar un club nocturno gay."

"Entonces, ¿Carter es gay?"

"No estoy realmente seguro. Creo que prefiere mujeres pero… a veces me mira y me pregunto. Tal vez es bi."

No me gustaba el sonido de Carter.

Llegamos de vuelta al departamento, justo cuando Matthew si iba.

"Me iré a lo de Shelly. Probablemente estaré ahí todo el fin de semana." Le dio a Jeremiah una mirada de complicidad y se fue.

Jeremiah se volteo a mí.

Y atacó.

Él era brutal.

No misericordia.

Sin detenerse.

Apenas pude respirar. No pude hablar. Todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar. Me pregunte lo que sus vecinos pensarían.

Si pensé que Jeremiah me había cogido duro antes, estaba equivocado. Los dos meses de separación ha desatado una necesidad en él, casi más fuerte que los celos que ha tenido.

Y lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Tanto.

En un momento, estaba medio arrastrándome por el suelo boca abajo. Colapse a sus pies y alce la vista a él, mis ojos estaban suplicándole. Él me miró.

"¿Sí Blaine?"

"Más."

"¿Estás seguro Blaine? No pidas al menos que realmente lo quieras porque sabes que te cogeré por siempre."

"Más."

Y, por supuesto, me lo dio.

Más tarde, se sentó en mi pecho, cogiendo mi boca, hablándome como si esto fuera la forma más normal de tener una conversación.

"Oh, Blaine. He estado muriendo de hambre. Hambriento Blaine. Tan hambriento de ti. El primer mes, lloré hasta quedarme dormido cada noche, pensando en ti. Estaba decidido a no llamarte. Quería darte la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Pero ahora… ahora, no puedo dejarte ir Blaine. No puedo. Te necesito demasiado. Necesito esto demasiado. Estoy enamorado de ti Blaine. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti."

Su semen sabía como la mejor cosa en la tierra para mí. No podría tener suficiente.

Finalmente, me permitió dormir. Estaba exhausto y mi cuerpo entero dolía. No me pude mover. El dolor se sentía tan maravilloso. Dolor de Jeremiah.

No desperté hasta que lo escuche revolviendo. Abrí los ojos. Se estaba vistiendo.

"Tengo que trabajar hoy en la cafetería. Voy a ver si puedo salir cerca de las 11:00 am pero, tengo que estar ahí por lo menos en el ajetreo de la mañana. No dejes el departamento. Solo duerme. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda."

¿Estaba bromeando? No me podía mover, menos irme.

Dormí hasta las 11:30 am. Jeremiah regreso con café y croissants. Anunció que saldríamos esa noche.

"Nancy de la cafetería ha ordenado a todos de reunirnos para la cena esta noche en el Bar McIntire. Es un lugar donde nos gusta pasar el rato. Al parecer, decidió que con tu llegada a Nueva York pidió una celebración."

No estaba seguro que hacer con esto.

"Jeremiah… No tengo 21. Diablos, no tengo ni siquiera 18. ¿Cómo voy a entrar?"

Se rió. "Oh, Blaine. Bienvenido a la gran ciudad, niño."

* * *

La noche fue surrealista. Los amigos de Jeremiah eran una mezcla eclética de artistas y músicos que todos parecían irradiar energía y emoción. La cena fue ruidosa, bulliciosa y emocionante, y, en el centro de todo estaba el famoso Carter.

Parecía que estaba en sus primeros años de los 40, pero me di cuenta que era probablemente mucho mayor ya que era amigo de los padres de Jeremiah. Me recordaba al diseñador de moda, Tom Ford.

"Así que, tú eres el famoso, joven, Blaine. El que ha causado que Jeremiah rechazase a algunos de los mejores culos gays que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer."

¿Qué dices a eso?

Jeremiah se sonroja. Nunca lo he visto sonrojado antes. Era lindo.

"¿Cuánto estarás con nosotros Blaine?"

"Me voy mañana."

"Oh, que lastima. Jeremiah estará triste de nuevo."

La reacción de todos al conocerme era la misma "_Oh, así que tú eres Blaine."_

¿Qué le ha estado diciéndole a la gente?

Jeremiah y yo nunca habíamos estado en un lugar público o rodeados de otras personas. Yo estaba fascinado viéndolo hablar de arte y discutir de eventos y temas actuales. Él nunca me dejo sin tocar toda la noche. Su mano estaba siempre en muslo o el brazo alrededor. Afortunadamente, se de música así que, fui capaz de mantener mis propias conversaciones con varios de los músicos. Creo que Jeremiah estaba tan fascinado mirándome en público, ya que estaba con él. Lo atrapaba mirándome, sus ojos llenos de amor y admiración.

La cena duro hasta la 1:30 am. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando regresamos al departamento, me recosté en la cama y lo observe parado, desnudo por su closet. He visto a Jeremiah desnudo cientos de veces pero esta noche, se veía incluso mas hermoso. Cuando se recostó a mi lado, me puse encima de él. Me presione contra él, nuestros miembros tocándose uno al otro. Sentí electricidad. Levanto la mirada hacia mí.

"¿Sí Blaine?

"Esta noche, voy a hacerte el amor Jeremiah."

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo."

Me moví dentro y fuera lentamente, mirando a sus ojos. Él gimió y se retorció debajo de mí. Nuestro hacer el amor era tranquilo y dulce. Cuando me vine, grité su nombre y luego colapse a su lado, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Desperté el Domingo en la mañana con Jeremiah chocando contra mí. Mi vuelo de regreso a Ohio era a las 4:00 pm, así que necesitaba tomarme mientras pudiera.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos para ducharnos y vestirnos, Jeremiah anunció que pasaríamos el resto de mi tiempo en Nueva York en Central Park. Se sentía mal de que había venido hasta aquí y no había visto ninguna de las famosas atracciones de Nueva York. Como sea. Había visto exactamente lo que necesitaba ver.

Era un día cálido y soleado. Hemos extendido una manta y nos relajamos. Jeremiah acostado sobre su espalda mientras yo me senté y miré a mí alrededor. Había un montón de gente, incluyendo algunas otras parejas gay. Era increíble cual diferente Nueva York era de Ohio. A nadie parecía importarle si eras gay en Nueva York.

Jeremiah comenzó a hablar.

"Ok Blaine. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Tienes un mes más de escuela, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí."

"Cumples 18 en Junio, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí."

"Está bien. Este es el trato. Regresas a Ohio. Terminas tu año escolar. Si tus padres te dan su permiso, vienes de regreso a Nueva York y pasas el verano conmigo. Estoy seguro de que Carter te dejara trabajar en la librería o en la cafetería o, podrías trabajar en cualquier otro lugar si quieres. Le preguntaré a Matthew si está bien que te quedes por el verano. Si dice que no, buscaré otro lugar. Pero, tienes que irte en Agosto para tu ultimo año. No voy a ser responsable de joder tu vida. Tienes que terminar la preparatoria Blaine. Tienes que. Regresas y te gradúas. Aplicas para universidades en Nueva York. NYU, Columbia, donde sea. Tienes excelentes calificaciones así que, entraras. Regresas para el verano y luego comienzas la universidad en otoño. Pero, hay otra cosa. Si vienes aquí a la universidad, tienes que quedarte en los dormitorios, no conmigo. Afrontémoslo. Si vives conmigo, tratare de joderte todo el tiempo y no estudiaras y yo no pintaré. Entonces, vives en los dormitorios y nos veremos cuando podamos. Además, necesitas…al menos tener la oportunidad de ver quien más está ahí afuera. Para experimentar con otros chicos. Me matará pero… mereces eso. Así que, te quedas en los dormitorios. Si todavía me quieres, bien. Si conoces a alguien más… lo manejare."

Me miró.

"Esa en mi oferta pero, no es negociable. Tienes que tener el permiso de tus padres para venir en el verano. Lo digo en serio Blaine. No actos de desaparición. Ellos tienen que estar de acuerdo para dejarte venir. Y, regresas para tu último año. Lo mismo con la universidad. Tienes que quedarte en los dormitorios o incluso conseguir tu propio lugar pero, no puedes vivir conmigo. No te quiero conmigo para siempre, simplemente porque soy lo único que conoces."

Wow.

Wow.

Esto era mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Subí encima de él y me sostuve, por encima de él con las manos. Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Nunca me canso de mirar a esos ojos.

"Trato."

* * *

_**Spoilers.**_

-_**Mamá…**_

_**Eso ha sido difícil. Ella está muy decepcionada y disgustada. Odia a Kurt con pasión. Piensa que él lanzo un hechizo voodoo sobre mí. Esto rompe mi corazón. Papá sigue diciéndome que le dé tiempo pero… es realmente duro. Cada vez me mira, puedo ver su ira y decepción. En serio duele.**_

"_**Estoy decepcionado de ti Kurt. Prometiste obedecerme. Dejarme estar al mando. Y luego vas y te pones tu mismo en peligro. No puedo permitir esa mierda Kurt. No puedo permitir que te pongas tu mismo en peligro. Así que esta noche te recordare quien está a cargo y, tienes que rogar por perdón."**_

_**Bueno al parecer ya se arreglaron las cosas para Blaine y Jeremiah por ahora. Ya solo quedan los 2 Epílogos y será todo. Hasta que comience a publicar la secuela que será de este Lunes al otro para darme chance de adelantar y no estar tan a la carrera jajaj. Dejen sus Reviews si quieren. cuídense mucho nos leemos el Viernes, bye.  
**_


	23. Firework

_**N/T: Hola ¿Que tal? Viernes y les trago el primer epilogo como dice es dedicado a David y Kurt. Espero que les guste.**_

_**N/A: Este capítulo y el siguiente servirán como epílogos. Uno por David y Kurt y otro para Blaine y Jeremiah.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 23- Firework

EPÍLOGO UNO- Un Mes Después

VO Karofsky

Kurt me saco.

Demonios.

Realmente estaba jodido. Por supuesto, sé que él no quería. Solo pasó y de alguna manera… estoy un poco contento. Entre lo que dijo Danielle sobre la gente descubriéndolo y Kurt salir y casi ser violado por mí, ya era hora. Ya estaba listo o no.

Todavía no estaba haciendo anuncios y mierda en la escuela pero, por lo menos mi familia lo sabía y ellos deberían de saberlo antes que nadie más de todos modos.

Mi padre me sorprendió. Él no estaba emocionado pero, lo manejo bien. Curiosamente, parece que le gusta Kurt. Lo encuentra divertido y lindo… como una chica. Y, le gustan sus brownies.

Mi mamá…

Eso ha sido difícil. Ella está muy decepcionada y disgustada. Odia a Kurt con pasión. Piensa que él lanzo un hechizo voodoo sobre mí. Esto rompe mi corazón. Papá sigue diciéndome que le dé tiempo pero… es realmente duro. Cada vez me mira, puedo ver su ira y decepción. En serio duele.

En cuanto a la escuela, Danielle tenía razón. La gente eventualmente descubrió lo que estaba pasando. Los chicos del equipo no han dicho mucho. Mientras siga jugando bien, no creo que les importé. Después de todo todavía puedo patear todos sus traseros. Azimio no me habla, pero no me estaba hablando de todos modos así que, ¿A quién le importa?

Todavía impongo un montón de miedo. El miedo es bueno. El miedo funciona. La gente me tiene miedo así, nos dejan a mí y a Kurt en paz. Estoy bien con eso. Estaba feliz de patear el culo de toda la escuela si eso significa ser dejado en paz.

Lo mejor de todo esto es Kurt. Es mucho más feliz y más relajado. No me había dado cuenta de lo que es el costo de mantener las cosas en secreto como lo estaba teniendo. Me siento mal por eso. Tampoco puedo creer que el idiota trató de chantajearlo a tener sexo y luego atacarlo. Kurt y yo discutimos por eso. Yo quería manejar hasta Westerville y joder su bonito culo. Iba a romper su pene e introducírselo. Deje a Kurt hablarme de esto. Cuando vi lo asustado que estaba sobre mí yendo a la cárcel, me rendí. Pero, si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad, voy a batir a la mierda de Blaine Anderson.

La otra cosa buena que salió de todo esto, es que me dio una excusa para castigar a Kurt. Sí, eso es correcto. Para castigar su dulce culo por no hablarme del plan de chantaje, brincar e ir a visitar al idiota. Le advertí. No sabrás cuando viene, pero, está llegando. Rompes las reglas Kurt. Estoy al mando. Soy el hombre de la relación. La protección cae en mí. Voy a clavarte hermoso por detrás a la pared. Con mi pene. Estarás de rodillas pidiendo clemencia. Kurt no podía esperar.

Finalmente tuve mi oportunidad un Viernes.

Burt y Carol estaban fuera en Gatlinburg para el fin de semana, mientras que Finn iba a ir con Quinn. No esperaba que regrese hasta mañana. Perfecto. Mi dulce pequeño Kurt estaría en casa solo. Su culo era mío.

Entré por la ventana de su habitación. Él estaba sentado en su tocador. Hidratándose.

"¡David! Pensé que estabas…"

"Quítate tu ropa y ponte de rodillas."

Él obedeció inmediatamente. Tan malditamente excitante.

Até sus manos tras su espalda. Comenzó suplicante.

"David… David, por favor. Siento lo de…"

"Cállate. No quiero escucharlo. Rompiste las reglas Kurt y ahora tienes que pagar."

Me quiete mi ropa. Me puse delante del él y comencé a mover mi miembro por su boca. Se veía tan caliente con mi pre-semen en sus labios.

"Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Kurt. Prometiste obedecerme. Dejarme estar al mando. Y luego vas y te pones tu mismo en peligro. No puedo permitir esa mierda Kurt. No puedo permitir que te pongas tu mismo en peligro. Así que esta noche te recordare quien está a cargo y, tienes que rogar por perdón."

Agarre su cabello, gentilmente jale su cabeza hacia atrás y lentamente deslicé mi pene en su boca y luego lo saque.

"Comienza a rogar Kurt."

"Lo siento… umf…"

Deslicé mi miembro en su boca y luego lo saque de nuevo.

"Aun estoy esperando."

"David… umf… umf…"

Me deslicé de nuevo. Hice esto una y otra vez. Pronto estaba haciéndolo tragar profundo entre sus intentos de implorar. Era tan delicioso verlo chocando en mí. Cuando me sentí acercándome me salí y explote todo sobre mí. Lo atraje hacia a mí.

"Lame para limpiarme Kurt."

Lo miré lamiendo mi semen de mi miembro y mi estomago. Era la maldita cosa más sucia y sexy, sobre todo desde que ansiosamente lamió cada gota. Cuando terminó, levanto la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria. De repente, se subió encima de mí. Empujó mis brazos hacia abajo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, fijándome abajo.

¡¿Por qué el pequeño rehén había meneado sus manos libres?! Oh, él iba a conseguirlo. Me miro a los ojos.

"David Allen Karofsky, te amo más que nada pero ahora, _YO _voy a castigarte."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por interrumpir mi programa de hidratación. Quieres que permanezca hermoso para ti, ¿No lo quieres?"

Y solo así, Kurt entro en mí. Se veía tan sexy. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Conforme se presionaba contra mí, podría decir que él estaba disfrutando cada sensación.

Me lleno completamente. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Lo amaba. Estableció un ritmo y comenzó a cogerme más rápido. Enfoco sus ojos en mí.

"Estoy dispuesto a ser tuyo David. Siempre y para siempre. ¿Me quieres?"

"Oh… mierda… sí Kurt. Sí… te quiero."

"¿Prometes amarme y protegerme?"

"Ugh… sí… sí Kurt. Lo prometo."

"Dime que me quieres David."

Comenzó a cogerme aun más fuerte.

"Ugh… uh… te quiero Kurt. Santa… ugh… ¡Te quiero!"

Kurt estaba de hecho jodiendo la mierda fuera de mí.

Y lo amaba.

"Voy a… venirme… ahora… ¡David!"

Colapso encima de mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y lo sostuve fuerte.

Wow. Kurt había ido todo dominante en mí y mierda.

Y, de hecho me gusto.

Realmente me gusto.

Al diablo, lo amé.

* * *

VO Kurt

Después de todo lo que había pasado por protegerlo, fui yo quien lo saco.

Increíble.

Pero, seré honesto. Al final del día, estaba contento. Sentí como que podía finalmente respirar por completo.

Me gusta el padre de David. Probablemente porque me recuerda a David. Me trata como a una chica y lo aprecio. La madre de David me odia. Ella en serio, en serio me odia. Incluso más de lo que actualmente David sabe. Ella me acorralo un día cuando no estaba David cerca y me dejo saber justo cuanto odiaba mi existencia.

"Tú arruinaste a mi hijo. Lo arruinaste, ¡hijo- de- perra! No sé que le hiciste o cómo pero, recuperare a mi David de vuelta, ¡pequeña puta!"

"No le hice nada a David. ¡Es gay! ¡Me ama y lo amo! Por que no puede ser feliz de que él es…"

Me abofeteó.

"¡Cállate perra! No te atrevas a hablarme de mi hijo."

Me aleje de ella. Nunca le dije a David de la cachetada. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía la desaprobación de su madre. No necesitaba saber que tan profunda se ejecutó. Yo sólo esperaba que algún día entrara en razón. Además, ella realmente necesitaba un cambio de imagen. Si alguna vez nos volvíamos amigos, me encantaría darle uno.

Para mí, la escuela era maravillosa. Ya no me preocupaba que cualquier persona supiera nuestro secreto o atacarme. No se atreverían. Además, por fin pude compartir mi felicidad con Mercedes. Estaba furiosa conmigo por mantener las cosas en secreto de ella pero, también entendió mis razones. Fue genial poder compartir lo feliz que estaba y lo increíble que David e hacía sentir. Quería que el mundo supiera lo gozoso que me sentía, pero me mantenía bajo control. Mientras yo estaba muy emocionado de que David estuviera fuera, sabía que las cosas aun eran difíciles para él. No me necesitaba haciendo "anuncios y mierda."

Tuvimos nuestra primera pelea oficial por Blaine.

Yo no estaba molesto con Blaine. Había visto sus ojos esa noche. El Blaine que me ataco no era el Blaine que conocía. Algo había pasado que lo hirió profundamente. Lo cambió. El verdadero Blaine había estado perdido y luego algo lo trajo de vuelta. Traté de explicarle esto a David pero no estaba tratando de oírme. Estaba más que furioso. Estaba iracundo y eso me asustaba. Sabía que se tenía cerca a Blaine, lo mataría. Realmente cometería asesinato así que lo influí por conseguir que piense en mí. Si fuera a la cárcel por la muerte de Blaine, ¿Quién me protegería de los Azimos del mundo? ¿Realmente quería que estuviera solo con nadie para protegerme?

Blaine había lucido como suicida para mí esa noche. Me sentí aliviado cuando me envió un texto que había destruido las fotos pero, estaba preocupado por él. A pesar de mis preocupaciones, nunca lo llamé. Sólo quería dejarlo atrás y centrarme en David.

Además, David estaba furioso conmigo por ir a ver a Blaine. "¿Cómo pudiste ponerte tu mismo en peligro así, Kurt? ¿Qué si algo te hubiera pasado? Después de matar a Blaine, me hubiera matado yo mismo. No puedes hacer mierda como esa Kurt. Déjame protegerte. _Soy_ el hombre. Ese es _mi_ trabajo."

Una vez que se calmo, me prometió que pagaría por mi desobediencia. Iba a castigarme sexualmente. El mismo pensamiento sonaba delicioso. No podía esperar.

Tenía una sorpresa para él.

* * *

_**Spoiler:**_

_**Use las habilidades de chantaje que había probado en Kurt, en mi padre.**_

"_**Quiero que pagues el alquiler para el verano. Será alrededor de $7.000. También quiero una mensualidad de $5.000"**_

"_**No. Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi oficina!"**_

"_**Por que no revisas tu email."**_

_**Mantuve mi promesa y nunca contacte a Kurt de nuevo. Estando en Nueva York, pensé en él de vez en cuando. Siempre tenía planes de aterrizar en Broadway. Esperaba totalmente verlo protagonizando un musical algún día. Nunca me perdonaré por lo que le hice esa noche. Sólo esperaba que él y David estuvieran juntos y felices.**_

_**Bueno este fue el primer epilogo ¿Que les pareció la historia Kurtofsky? A mi me encanto y que por fin pudieran estar libres me hace feliz ¿Pero cuanto durará su felicidad? Bueno el Domingo les traigo el segundo epilogo dedicado a Blamiah o como le quieran llamar jaja. cuídense mucho espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y dejen sus Reviews bye.**_


	24. Empire State of Mind

_**Bueno con este capitulo terminamos esta historia espero que lo desfruten. Lo traigo antes porque tenia tiempo pensaba publicarlo el Domingo pero por mi fiel lectora lo traigo antes, ok los dejo para que lean.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 24- Empire State of Mind

EPILOGO DOS- 18 Meses Después

VO Blaine

Estaba tan increíblemente feliz, que era difícil de creer que estuve deprimido un día en mi vida.

En efecto pase mi verano antes de mi último año en Nueva York, con permiso de mis padres. Como si hubiera alguna duda me dejaron ir. Mi mamá expreso preocupación por cerca de dos minutos. Mi papá no le importó hasta que traje lo del dinero. Había decidido que, si iba a pasar el verano con Jeremiah, no quería que ninguno de los dos nos preocupáramos por el dinero. Así que, use las habilidades de chantaje que había probado en Kurt, en mi padre.

"Quiero que pagues el alquiler para el verano. Será alrededor de $7,000. También quiero una mensualidad de $5,000"

"Blaine, ¿En serio estas ahí sentado, pidiéndome que te de $22,000 para que puedas salir de fiesta y andar jodiendo por Nueva York en el verano? Eres un malcriado pedazo de mierda Blaine pero, incluso esto es demasiado para ti."

"Solo dame el dinero."

"No."

"Sí."

"No. Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi oficina!"

"Por qué no revisas tu email."

Obtuve el dinero.

Jeremiah y yo tuvimos un fabuloso verano. Ambos aun trabajábamos pero ahora era por diversión no por necesidad. Me encantaba conocer a la diferente gente que venía a la cafetería y Nancy se nombro a sí misma mi madre sustituta. Aunque ciertamente no necesito una madre a esta edad, era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupaba lo suficiente como para encargarse de mí. Realmente aprendí a amarla.

Fuimos a exposiciones de arte, conciertos, fiestas en los Hamptons y por supuesto, Jeremiah cogió a la mierda fuera de mí. Del diario. Con una renovada pasión. Matthew se había ido a vivir con su novia así que, teníamos el departamento para nosotros. Pasé muchas noches, atado, a la merced de Jeremiah. Finalmente decidimos programar nuestra vida sexual en torno al trabajo cuando Nancy amenazó con despedirme si me reportaba enfermo una vez más. Jeremiah aun me cogía todos los días pero, solo intentaba matarme ciertos días.

Mejor. Verano. De. Mi. Vida.

Regresar a Westerville ese otoño fue realmente muy difícil. Nos extrañamos mucho. Me tiré en el trabajo escolar para permanecer ocupado y fuera de la depresión. Tomé todos los cursos de colocación avanzada y mantuve un 4.8 en GAP. Estudié como loco para el SAT y logre un 2000. Más que suficiente para entrar a NYU.

Ese Junio, me gradué con honores un Jueves, y me fui a Nueva York esa Sábado. No tenía intenciones de regresar a Ohio.

Tuvimos otro fabuloso verano, cortesía de mi padre, antes de empezar la escuela. En lo único que mi padre insistió, fue en decidir mi especialidad. Quería una especialidad en negocios. No discutí. En realidad tenía sentido. Alguien tendría que manejar la carrera de Jermiah.

Jeremiah había comenzado a recibir reconocimiento por su trabajo y sus pinturas estaban empezando a venderse. Apareció en varios programas de nuevos artistas y recibió críticas muy favorecedoras. Carter estaba muy emocionado. No me gustaba ni confiaba en Carter. Lo sorprendía mirando a Jeremiah como si quisiera inhalarlo. Además, tuvo el descaro de proponerme una noche.

Fue durante una fiesta en la galería de arte. Estaba revisando algo del trabajo cuando se acercó.

"Sabes, Blaine, cuando llego Jeremiah por primera vez, te echaba muchísimo de menos. Estaba literalmente suspirando por ti. Una noche, él había bebido demasiado y comenzó a hablar de tus… talentos."

Dio un paso más cerca y bajo su voz. Sentía como que lo golpearía.

"Jeremiah me dijo que lo que haces con tu boca es increíblemente asombroso. Naturalmente, asumí que era solo balbuceos de alguien que extraña a su amante, pero… si alguna vez te gustaría respaldar la historia de Jeremiah con pruebas, estaría más que dispuesto a permitírtelo."

No podía creer el descaro de esta idiota. Él sabía que yo era leal a Jeremiah, además, él era demasiado viejo como para ser mi padre.

"Lo siento Carter. La única verga que chupo es la de Jeremiah. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te largas?"

Nos sentimos presionados el uno del otro después de eso. Nunca le dije a Jeremiah. Estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que Carter ha hecho por él, no quería arruinar la ilusión. Por ahora, necesitábamos las conexiones y el patrocinio de Carter. Una vez que me gradué, las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

Estoy disfrutando de la vida universitaria. Definitivamente puedo ver por qué Jeremiah pensó que podría querer experimentar. La universidad es como una gran orgía para los gays y los heteros. Gays que no estuvieron fuera en la preparatoria, finalmente se dejaron llevar y los heteros que eran finalmente libres de sus padres, estaban ansiosos de estar ocupados. He tenido un montón de ofertas de ambos chicas y chicos pero, no estoy interesado. Jeremiah me alienta a experimentar. Sí claro. He estado por ese camino con él antes y se a donde lleva. Siempre le aseguro que soy perfectamente feliz con él y que siempre lo seré. Es la única cosa en mi vida que sé con certeza. No tengo duda alguna. Ninguna.

Jeremiah se niega a dejar que lo visite entre semana. Honestamente, a veces es peor que un padre. Quiero que vayas a clases y estudies Blaine. No voy a descarrilar tu futuro." Pero mis fines de semana estaban llenos de él. Literalmente.

Logre estar en la lista del decano el primer trimestre. Mi mamá me llamó para felicitarme. Sonaba mucho más feliz y más optimista de lo que podía recordar su sonido en años. Al principio pensé que era porque finalmente me había salido de la casa pero luego ella comenzó a mencionar a alguien llamado Brad. Brad era un padre que se queda en casa cuya esposa era abogada de alto poder que viajaba mucho. Dado a que los niños estaban en la escuela todo el día, Brad pensó que sería divertido involucrarse con alguna obra de caridad. Al parecer, Brad y mi mamá estaban trabajando en varios proyectos juntos. Brad es muy inteligente y muy servicial.

Cuidado papá. Creo que Brad está ayudando a sí mismo con mamá. No podría estar más feliz por ella.

Mantuve mi promesa y nunca contacte a Kurt de nuevo. Estando en Nueva York, pensé en él de vez en cuando. Siempre tenía planes de aterrizar en Broadway. Esperaba totalmente verlo protagonizando un musical algún día. Nunca me perdonaré por lo que le hice esa noche. Sólo esperaba que él y David estuvieran juntos y felices.

* * *

Es Viernes. Jeremiah está esperando por mí en la entrada de los dormitorios.

"Hola."

"Hola, mi hermoso Blaine."

"¿Por qué estés aquí? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el espectáculo de arte."

"Fue cancelado."

"Oh… entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

Jeremiah me miró con esos maravillosos, libidinosos ojos verdes.

"Si prometes ser un chico bueno, te llevare a mi departamento."

"Yo soy siempre tu chico bueno Jeremiah. Siempre."

El Fin

* * *

_**¿Que tal? estuvo corto pero dejo en claro las cosas entre Blaine y Jeremiah especialmente las cosas de B. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por los errores de traducción a lo largo de la historia (Porque estoy segura que los hubo) pero como dije soy nueva en esto y espero mejorar. Para la secuela "Second Chance Romance" la comenzare a publicar hasta la próxima semana, osea de este Lunes al otro y con suerte se segura el mismo horario si no ya veré porque comienza a salir información para la 5ª temporada de Glee y tengo una pagina en FB que ir actualizando con eso jajaja. Ok disculpen todo mi discurso gracias a todos a aquellos que me acompañaron, a quienes me dejaron su Review y a los que no :D espero verlos en la secuela, cuídense mucho bye.**_


End file.
